Lost and Found
by hooknleather
Summary: Emma Swan finds friendship in Killian Jones at age 11, unknowing that they each had fallen in love with the other. She was intrigued by his accent and tale of the ocean. But when they are 15 and he reveals that he has to leave, she believes that they will see each other again. Is all lost or will they find each other again?
1. Meeting You

**Hey guys, so I wanted to write a CS AU that involves some of my favourite types of CS stories such as childhood best friends!**

 **I hope you enjoy it cause I'm certainly having fun writing it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own or claim to own any characters or names from Once Upon A Time, that belongs entirely to the wonderful writers Adam Horowitz and Eddy Kitsis.**

* * *

LOST AND FOUND

PROLOGUE - Meeting You :

Aged 11:

Emma Swan wasn't considered as popular. She wasn't unpopular, but she was not popular. At least, not worth other girls. Emma Swan preferred boys; always had, always would.

So when the new kid joined her home room, she vowed to be his friend. The other kid was a girl, and Emma was not about to let down some of her walls to someone called Regina Mills.

But, somehow, she was prepared to let Killian Jones into her blocked-off life.

From the moment she met him, she knew she was hooked. She couldn't explain it, he was thin and scrawny, his hair was far too messy and he wore an overly baggy t-shirt.

Yet something about the way that when he smiled his ocean blue eyes sparkled.

Killian Jones was an enigma that Emma was determined to crack.

Her home room tutor, Mr Gold, introduced Killian and Regina to the class, causing them to look incredibly uncomfortable and nervous.

Regina was placed next to Emma's best friend, August Booth, and Killian was placed next to Emma. She immediately stuck out her hand to him.

"I'm Emma. Emma Swan." She announced boldly. "I'm gonna make sure you settle in here." Killian laughed and shook her extended hand.

She couldn't help but notice that it was warm.

"Thank you." Emma's eyes widened in shock.

"You're British?" She exclaimed. "Why did you move to Storybrooke of all places?"

Killian chuckled again and Emma's heart leapt.

"My dad owns a vessel, and we set sail a few months ago before docking at the first port we came across. We found the town quaint and comfortable so decided to settle."

Emma blinked, speechless.

Killian smiled widely and scratched the back of his neck. The bell rang.

"Come on, Killian." Emma took his hand again.

"I'll show you to your first lesson. What have you got?" Killian checked his timetable.

"Math with, erm... Hold on..." He squinted at the name on the paper. Emma chuckled and looked over his shoulder.

"Dr Hopper, that's awesome." Killian looked at her, a quizzical glint in his eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

"May I ask why?" Emma smiled brightly and Killian felt his stomach drop.

"You've got the same class as me. Come on, Killian." She pulled on his hand.

At eleven years old, Killian Jones never would have imagined that he could fall in love so fast and so irreversibly.

But Emma Swan's decision to become his best friend allowed him to do just that.

* * *

 **Sorry this is short but the next chapter will be up as soon as I'm done with it.**


	2. Losing You

CHAPTER 1 - Losing You

Aged 15:

The ringing on Emma's phone went straight to voicemail. "Shit." The words slipped out before she could stop it. Her mother glared at her from across the kitchen.

"Emma! Language."

"Sorry, Mom." Emma sighed and put her head in her hands after tossing her phone down onto the table.

Mary Margaret sat down next to her and slid a mug of hot cocoa with cinnamon to her daughter. Emma accepted it gratefully.

"Still not answering, is he?" Emma shook her head and leant back in her chair.

"It's been a week, Mom. Where the hell could he be?" Mary Margaret shrugged. Mother and daughter sat in thought for a while, sipping their cocoa.

Mary Margaret suddenly rose, grabbed both of their half-finished drinks and tipped them away.

"Mom, what the hell?" Emma cried.

"Come on, sweetheart. I'm not just going to let you sit here worrying. We're going to go over there and you are gonna kick that door down if you have too so that Killian will talk to you."

Emma's worry-ridden face broke into a huge grin. She leapt up from the table, hugged her mother and raced upstairs.

Mary Margaret grabbed her thick, blue coat and was just pulling on her shoes when Emma came hopping back down the stairs, sliding her foot into her boot. She caught her red leather jacket and grey beanie from the hook and rushed outside.

"Mom, come on." She yelled. Mary Margaret chuckled, rolling her eyes. She grabbed her keys and called to her husband that they'd be back soon before leaving the house.

Emma was already sat in the truck, tapping her nails on the dashboard impatiently. Mary Margaret smiled and opened her door, hauling herself into the driver's seat. Emma told her mother to step on it.

"Lord, I fear the day you drive me somewhere."

Emma laughed heartily and replied, "Just a few months, Mom. A few more months."

* * *

Before the truck had even come to a stop outside of the Jones' cottage, Emma had opened her door and was sprinting towards the porch.

"KILLIAN BLOODY JONES." Emma screeched, whilst banging on the door. "YOU HAD BETTER GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT HERE AND EXPLAIN TO ME JUST WHERE IN THE HELL YOU'VE BE-"

The door opened, cutting her off. Emma was face to face with Killian. She furiously grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out of the house, as she heard his brother Liam laughing inside. She let him go and stood before him, poised with her hands on her hips, waiting for an explanation.

When none came, she was ready to slap some sense into him before noticing the look on his face. His eyes were full of pain. She blinked before pulling him into a hug. Resting her chin on his shoulder, she spoke softly in his ear.

"What's going on, Jones?" He tightened his hold on her causing her to notice his shoulders shaking.

She detached herself and was shocked to see tears falling from his piercing blue eyes.

"Oh, Killian." She breathed and dragged him to the bench on the porch. They sank onto it.

Killian fell down into her lap, sobs wracking him. Emma ran her fingers through his thick, black hair until he calmed.

Killian slowly sat up, and the blue met the green.

"Swan," He finally managed, his voice trembling and threatening to break. She nodded him on, gesturing for him to continue. "I don't know how to say this..." He began.

Emma grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers.

"We're... Going back to England." He practically whispered. Emma's eyes widened.

"What? When?" Killian closed his eyes and inhaled sharply.

"Tomorrow..." He winced, preparing himself for the yell he expected to emanate from the small but feisty blonde sat next to him. Instead she just stared at him.

"Okay," she began. "You're gonna come back though. This is just for a little while. Right?" She stuttered out.

Killian shrugged, "We aren't sure yet. If we do come back, it won't be for a while." Emma blinked again.

"Why are you going?" The look in Killian's eyes spoke volumes.

"You can't tell me. He glanced down at her apologetically. Emma's face hardened and she stood up from the bench. "Well, I don't care. We're still gonna be friends, Killian."

Killian rose to face her.

"Emma, I-" She silenced him by placing a finger on his lips.

"I have known you for almost five years. Just because you are going to a different country, hell, a different continent will not ever ruin that friendship, you got it?"

She breathed deeply, her chest rising and falling.

"This isn't the end, Killian. I can promise you that. You are gonna text me your address and we are going to write to each other until you come back to me."

Killian nodded, staring at his socks.

Emma's eyes threatened to fill but she blinked the tears away.

"Well, say something, dammit." He just looked at her, a stray tear escaping and cascading down his scarred cheek. She wiped it away, resting her palm under his jaw.

"I'll get my mom to drop me over again tomorrow. To..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"To say... You know what I mean." She turned on her heel, and began to head back to the car. He caught her wrist.

"Swan," Emma's stomach performed its usual circus act when he addressed her as such. "Please, don't come back tomorrow." She stared at him, hurt.

"Otherwise... Otherwise I'll never leave. And I can't do that to my family." Her eyes widened again.

"I just..." Her lower lip quivered and she let a single tear fall. "I don't know how to say goodbye." Killian smiled softly, his eyes full of pain.

"Then don't." He wiped her tear away with the pad of his thumb.

He opened his mouth to speak but Emma did something completely unexpected. Something she had never been brave enough to do before. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers. Her eyes slid closed as she covered his lips with hers.

Killian froze. Emma's heart stuttered as her doubts seemed to be confirmed. But his arms soon wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Her worries melted away.

He kissed her back, gently but passionately. They both poured years of emotion into the kiss, stories being told as their tongues tangled together.

Red flashed before Emma's closed eyes and she broke away. She had hit a wall.

She leant her forehead against his.

"I will see you again." She turned and walked away, not looking back.

Killian touched his kiss-swollen lips and breathed deeply. He watched her mother's truck pull away, before turning and entering his house for the last time.

Emma remained strong until Mary Margaret had driven for roughly three minutes, leaving the cottage where Emma had spent a large amount of time over the last five years. Her warrior-like stance melted as she curled up on her seat and let silent sobs shoot through her like knives.

Mary Margaret glanced sadly at her daughter, but made no move to comfort her, knowing it wouldn't help.

She drove, ignoring the fact that she had just witnessed her daughter find and lose love in the blink of an eye.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not claim to own Once Upon A Time or the characters or some quotes that I used in this chapter.**


	3. Finding You

CHAPTER 2 - Finding You

Aged 24:

"Emma. Come on. Live a little"

Emma groaned and threw a cushion towards the doorway of the apartment.

"Leave me alone to wallow in sadness, Ruby."

Ruby scoffed and caught the pillow.

"Emma, you have not got off of your ass in three days. I'm sick of seeing you in this state. Who gives a flying crap about Neal, you knew who he was when you got with him. You knew this could happen. I admit you didn't know how much off a jerk he was, but it's not exactly a surprise."

Emma sat up, rubbed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair. She took a deep breath and looked at Ruby.

"Okay."

Ruby clapped her hands together and leapt up.

"Great! I'll call Belle, you get in that shower, you need one." Emma glared at Ruby's retreating back before throwing her legs out of bed and padding over to the bathroom.

She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. Her green eyes no longer sparkled and her hair was a tangled bird's nest framing her face.

She attempted to attack said bird's nest with a brush, but it was no use. She flicked on the shower, and stripped.

She stepped under the hot water, the heat relaxing her aching muscles as she washed the past three days away.

* * *

Once clean, Emma shrugged on a bath robe and brushed her teeth. Whilst methodically cleaning her teeth, Emma closed her eyes.

Flashes of Neal flew through her mind, the nine months that they had spent together rushing in snapshots. But Emma could only focus on one memory, the most recent.

She remembered the pain of the handcuffs around her wrists, the tears that fell as she pushed her suitcase in her Bug and driving fast to Ruby's.

Emma opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She rinsed her mouth and left the bathroom.

"Ah, good." Ruby's voice startled her. "Get dressed, Belle's on her way. I'm gonna go get us some pre-drinks." Ruby squealed again and rushed out of the room.

Emma looked down at her bed, where Ruby had laid out an outfit. Tears pricked her eyes. Of course it was the dress.

The dress that had been a Valentine's Day present from Neal. Emma breathed deeply as she picked it up. She pulled off her robe and slipped into the dress.

There was a plus side to not eating anything besides pop-tarts for the past three days. The fuchsia, tight dress was body-hugging, and Emma's stomach was as flat as a pancake.

Ruby re-entered, a glass of whiskey in her perfectly-manicured grip.

"Hot damn, Emma. You look smoking."

Emma smiled and picked up her hairdryer before sitting at her dressing table.

"Here," Ruby muttered, exchanging the glass for the dryer. "I'll do it."

Emma thanked her and sipped her whiskey as Ruby blow-dried her hair, letting it fall in natural curls down her back. The whiskey soon disappeared as Ruby brushed and dried the blonde hair.

The doorbell rang as Ruby switched off the drier.

"That'll be Belle, I'll go get her." Emma thanked Ruby for doing her hair and leant forward to begin applying copious amounts of makeup.

After a pair of false eyelashes were applied, Emma slipped on her ice-pick black heels.

She wobbled around the room for a moment, making sure she was stable before heading downstairs to meet Ruby and Belle.

"Emma!" Belle cried, "You look amazing!" Emma blushed and thanked her.

"You two both look stunning." They did. Ruby had her long brown hair up in a messy ponytail and was wearing a dress even shorter than Emma's.

Ruby's dress was her signature colour, red. Her shoes, which were enormously tall and incredibly thin-heeled, reminded Emma of the ruby slippers from the Wizard of Oz, but a hell of a lot sluttier.

Belle, despite her shy and bookish personality, had dressed up in a sparkly blue dress, that came to mid thigh. Her curly brown hair was tied back in a messy bun and she also wore heels that managed to make her legs look even more toned than they usually were.

"Come on." Ruby practically sang. "Emma, since you didn't want to do this tonight, your drinks are on me." Emma glared at her but Ruby shook her head. "Alright, girls. Let's go wild tonight."

* * *

Since it was a Saturday night, The Rabbit Hole bar was full of people. Emma sighed as they entered the building.

"Rubs, can't we go somewhere else? It's too full in here."

"Don't be ridiculous," The brunette replied. "And anyway I've already seen a ton of hot guys. We can't leave yet."

Emma and Belle shared a look before following Ruby further inside. After manoeuvring past drunken men, they managed to find a small table. Emma immediately sprang up.

"What do you guys want? First round is on me. Ruby don't look at me like that, you can get the rest."

"Apple martini." Came the reply from Ruby.

"Vodka lemonade, please" Said Belle.

Emma nodded and strode up to the bar.

"Hi!" She shouted over the noise. "Erm, one apple martini, a vodka lemonade and a 'rum on the rocks', please." The bartender nodded and rushed off to get the drinks.

Emma tapped a nail on the bar top, looking around the room. Her eyes skimmed over the men, searching in case Neal was there.

Her eyes settled on a mop of messy black hair, that looked all too familiar.

 _No, it couldn't be_.

Emma shook the idea from her head and was distracted by the arrival off the drinks. She thanked the bartender, tossing him a couple of bills before waltzing back to the table.

Ruby grabbed her drink and sipped it before practically skipping off to talk to some guys.

Emma sank down next to Belle.

"Got your eye on anyone?" She teased.

"No," Belle looked down at her hands. "I'm not planning on hooking up with anyone."

Emma raised an eyebrow at the brunette Australian before realisation flashed in her eyes.

"No way."

Belle blushed.

"You made the move on Gold?" Belle flushed an even deeper red. "My old homeroom tutor." Belle looked at Emma, a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah."

Emma leaned back in her seat.

"Huh." She grabbed her rum and sipped it, feeling the warm liquor slipping down her throat. The two women sat in silence, sipping their drinks and glancing around the room.

Ruby returned to the table, a man already hanging off of her arm.

"Guys, this is Billy." Billy waved awkwardly. "Emma, there's someone I want you to meet." Emma rolled her eyes, grabbing her glass and following Ruby through the crowd. Ruby led her to a small group of men over by the pool table.

"Hey guys." Ruby sang.

Emma's eyes were drawn to the same messy mop of hair she had noticed early. She felt her heart beat erratically as he turned. Their eyes met.

For the first time in nine years, Killian Jones' piercing blue eyes gazed upon the light green of Emma Swan's.

Emma felt her stomach drop.

"Killian?"

"Swan?"

She turned on her heel and ran.

* * *

...Into the parking lot. She breathed in the air, rich with cigarette smoke, but she couldn't find herself caring.

She downed her rum, her whole body shaking.

She turned to look back at the bar, just as Killian ran out.

"Swan. Oh my gods, it's actually you. I never thought I'd see you aga-"

Emma cut him off but dragging him towards her, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Killian." She breathed. His strong arms wrapped around her and he lifted her off the ground in a tight hug.

After a moment, she pulled away, her hand sliding up to cup his cheek, her thumb stroking his scar.

"You're here. Oh my god, you're here." Killian smiled, showing his perfect white teeth. A tear slid down her cheek and he wiped it away.

As they stared at each other, Killian saw a shadow pass in front of her eyes before she raised her hand and slapped him across the face. She stumbled away from him, her burning hand clapping over her mouth.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Killian shook his head. 'No, I deserve it."

"You never told me where you were. You never even tried to contact me." Emma's eyes filled with tears. "You.. You left me."

"I know. Emma, I'm so sorry." He took her hands. "I wanted to text and call, I really did. But on the voyage back, I obviously had no signal, and we hit a storm, hell, it was a bloody damnation. I lost the phone and Liam-"

His voice broke and he looked at their hands.

"What?" Emma stared at him, entwining their fingers. "Killian, what happened to Liam?"

His eyes met hers again, tears spilling out. Emma gasped and wiped them away.

"He... uh.. drowned. Fell overboard. Father and I couldn't save him." Emma gasped, her own eyes letting tears fall. "And..." His voice cracked again as a sob ran through him. "It's all my fault."

* * *

They were sat on the couch at Killian's apartment. Emma passed him a mug of hot cocoa with cinnamon. "Still drinking this, huh?" He joked, shakily.

"Shut up." She laughed, falling down next to him with a mug of her own. "Tell me what happened."

"We were probably mid-way to England. We noticed a dark cloud ahead of us, but we made the decision to go through it anyway. Liam was pressing our father, as we were going back because my grandfather died. Anyway, as soon as we entered the torrent, we braced ourselves for the worst. Now you've seen my father's ship, you know it's probably far too big for only three people to be manning it."

Emma nodded. "Well, Father was yelling at me, because Liam was struggling with some ropes, but I was trying to hold down the hatch to our rooms, to stop water from flooding in. I abandoned my post to go help Liam but it was too little to late. The ropes, in the wind, had tangled all around Liam. And they threw him. Right into the ocean. And all he could say as he was flying away was my name. My brother is gone and it's my fault."

Killian was sobbing. Emma was crying silently. He raised his head to meet her eyes.

"Do not blame yourself, Killian. Don't you dare do that. It was the storm's fault. Not yours."

"Aye, I suppose you're right. But it doesn't stop me missing him." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's just so hard, losing someone who means so much to you. Who has been there your whole life."

Emma grabbed his hand again.

"I know, Killian. Really, I understand."

"Wait," He began, pulling away from her. "What do you mean you understand, Swan?"

Emma blinked at him.

"My parents, a few months after you left..."

He motioned for her to go on with a kind look in his eyes.

"They were on their way to pick me up from August's."

Killian must have made an obvious grimace at the thought of Emma spending time with the boy who'd bullied her into going on a date with him but never actually showing, because she lightly slapped his shoulder.

"Don't look at me like that, Killian Jones. He was the only person I had left besides _Regina_." Killian nodded and apologised.

"Go on, Swan."

Emma took a shuddering breath before continuing.

"Anyway, they were forced off the highway by a truck that was being driven by a guy who was presumably drunk or high, we don't know which cause the asshole did a hit and run. They veered down a hill into a ditch where they collided into a tree. My dad is still in a coma, but Mom..."

Killian's eyes widened as he thought of the pixie-haired, kind and caring Mary Margaret.

"Mom died on impact. She didn't suffer though. It was too quick."

"Emma, I'm so sorry."

"If only you hadn't lost your phone, we could have mourned together."

Killian nodded and sipped his cocoa. He suddenly became aware of the dress Emma was wearing.

"Bloody hell, Swan. Guess the days of jeans and leather jackets are gone, huh?"

Emma blushed.

"They're still my one true love, as is my beanie. Don't you worry. Ruby decided this might help me find someone to... What did she say... _Let loose_."

Killian snorted, inhaling half of the cocoa he had been drinking.

"Oh my god, Killian." Emma's eyes started watering again as she fell about laughing whilst he spluttered next to her. Tears streamed down her face as she stumbled up to find a towel.

She chucked it at him before grabbing a glass from an open cupboard and filling it with water.

"Th-thanks." He gasped out as she handed it to him. After they had both calmed and Killian had changed out of his cocoa-soaked shirt and jeans into a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms and a loose white t-shirt, they curled up on the couch again.

"So, what are you doing now, Jones?" Emma asked, stretching her legs across his lap just like they used too.

"I'm... Oh gods, you're gonna laugh."

"I won't I promise." Emma crossed her fingers.

"I'm a florist." Emma didn't laugh. She smiled so widely he looked at her in utter confusion. "What?"

"So am I."

He stared at her in utter disbelief.

"You're joking."

"I'm not. Well, I kinda lie. I'm currently out of work, my shop got shut down recently."

Killian stood up quickly, pulling her up next to him.

"Well then, Emma Swan. I formally invite you to come and work with me in my flower shop as my co-owner of the The Jolly Roger Flower Company... Its theme is _pirates_." Killian finished with a wild glint in his eye.

"Of course it's pirates.." Emma rolled her eyes. "Still got your old fascination with Blackbeard and Captain Hook, I see."

Killian nodded.

"Well, do you accept my offer or not?"

Emma shook her head in laughter.

"You don't even have to ask, _Hook_." She chuckled.

Killian's eyes glinted and he swooped her up in his arms, spinning her around. They were both a giggling mess when he set her on the floor again.

"We can rename it, I was thinking of doing so anyway."

"Okay." Emma nodded. "But I like the pirate theme..." They sank back onto the couch, pondering for a moment.

"I got it!" Emma suddenly cried. "Swan and Jones. Simple but has meaning." Killian grinned.

"I love it, Emma." She smiled widely at him.

Their eyes met, and both of their hearts began to beat wildly. Emma placed her hand on his cheek, stroking his scar.

"I've missed you, Killian."

"And I you, Swan." And before she had time to react, he captured her lips with his.


	4. Knowing You

CHAPTER 3 - Knowing You

It was the briefest meeting of lips. Emma's heart rushed to her stomach as Killian pulled away, his eyes wide.

Before she could throw herself forward and pull him towards her, he stepped away.

"Swan, I'm so sorry." He began to stutter out. "I was aiming for your cheek, and I don't know what happened..."

His words trailed off as Emma stared at him in disbelief for a moment. Then her walls came crashing down as she fell about in a fit of laughter.

Killian gaped at the blonde as she clutched her stomach, giggling helplessly.

"Swan, I-"

Killian's voice made Emma laugh harder, and she lightly slapped his arm, tears streaming down her face.

She crouched down to the floor, no longer able to hold herself up. Killian stared down at her, a small smile on his lips.

"S-sorry." She managed. "The look on your face..." Emma giggled a couple more times before standing up again and wiping her eyes.

"You looked so embarrassed." She giggled again.

Killian blushed again but Emma held in her giggles this time. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it Killian, let's just make it a one time thing, okay?"

He smiled faintly, "As you wish."

Emma's phone buzzed twice and she glanced down at it. It was a coupled of texts from Ruby and Belle.

 **Emma, where are you? We saw you run out of the bar. We're worried. Belle xx.**

 **Girl, what the hell? You had better be hooking up with that British guy because holy crap was he hot. R x.**

"Crap." Emma pressed her hand to her mouth.

"What is it, Swan?" Killian asked, immediately worried.

"Oh no, I'm okay, don't worry. I just forgot to tell my friends where I went." Killian sighed with relief as Emma quickly texted them back:

 **I'm ok, don't panic. Turns out one of the guys was someone from my childhood. Went back to his apartment to catch up. Emma.**

Before locking her phone, Emma noticed the time.

"Shit, it's 12:30. I should probably get home."

Killian laughed.

"You can stay here if you want, Swan." Emma shot him a look. "I can sleep on the couch."

"Don't worry, Jones. I have to get home cause I'm going to visit my dad tomorrow, and I can't exactly turn up in this." She chuckled, gesturing to her outfit.

"Should I call you a cab?" Killian asked. "I don't want you walking or getting public transport at this time of night."

Emma shook her head and pulled out her phone again.

"It's okay, I can call someone who used to do this a lot. He won't mind."

Killian nodded as Emma punched in a number. He turned away to wash up their mugs.

"Hey," Emma said as whoever was on the phone answered.

"Sorry, did I wake you? Oh good, can you come get me? Yeah, I'm at a friend's apartment. No, I'm okay. Yeah, with Ruby and Belle. Awesome, I'll text you the address. Thanks, you know you're a life-saver, August."

Killian's head shot up at the mention of August.

"You still see August?" He asked as Emma hung up the phone and texted his address.

"Yeah, he works with his dad at the garage next to my old shop."

"Huh."

"Really?" Emma placed her hands on her hips and shot Killian a glare.

 _She had been glaring at him, eyes full of anger. His eyes filled as he felt his heart break._

 _How could he tell this girl that he was leaving, the one who had taken him in and cares for him for five years?_

Emma's poised sent a flashback from their last meeting rippling through Killian. But this time her remained stoic.

"What?" He shrugged.

"You still hating on him for that time he stood me up?" Killian raised an eyebrow.

"No, I just didn't imagine you keeping in contact."

Emma relaxed. She had to stop putting walls up around him. _It's Killian._ She reminded herself. _He won't hurt you. He's not Neal._

"Yeah, well..." Emma shrugged.

They stood in an awkward silence for a while, Emma's phone buzzing with texts from Ruby asking about Killian and his features.

Emma glanced down at her phone, whilst Killian adjusted the cushions on the couch. They both jumped when the buzzer sounded.

"I'll get it." Emma muttered at rushed over to the box on the wall by the door.

"Hello?" She said as she pressed the button.

"Emma? It's August. Just letting you know I'm here. I'll wait in the car. It's cold out here."

Emma laughed and told him she'd be out in a moment. She turned around to see Killian holding out his leather jacket for her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"He said its cold out, we don't want you freezing." Emma thanked him and slipped it on. She couldn't help but notice it smelt like him.

 _Like salt and rum._ She unconsciously breathed in deeply.

"Did you wanna come see the shop tomorrow? Maybe come for a trial to see if you like working there?"

"Sure, I'll be home from the hospital by 9 so meet me at my apartment at say, 10?"

She shocked herself by calling Ruby's apartment hers with such ease. She shook the thought out of her head.

He nodded in agreement and handed her his phone she could punch in her number. She did the same for him.

"See you then, Swan."

She hugged him quickly but tightly. He kissed her hand, and a warm feeling flooded her belly.

 _"Oh, good knight, however can I repay your kindness?" Sir Jones fell to his knees before her and took her hand._

 _"Princess, I need nothing from you, just knowing that your beauty is still present and your heart is still beating is enough from me." He leant forward and kissed Princess Emma's hand._

Emma smiled fondly as she remembered when they used to play together as kids. Killian let go of her hand and opened the door. Emma stepped into the hallway before turning back.

"Night, Killian." She smiled, her eyes full of warmth.

"Good night." He muttered as she walked down the hallway and out of his sight. He closed his door, sighing. Killian smiled and shook his head.

 _You found her, you bloody fool. Don't beat yourself up over a kiss._ He went and got ready for bed.

* * *

An alarm shook Emma awake. She pressed her fingers to her lips, which were tingling.

She fumbled to turn off the beeping and lay back in bed, enjoying the feeling of the crisp sheets on her skin.

Her morning daze was broken by the sound of her phone buzzing beside her. She grabbed it no stared down at the name that appeared.

 _Jones_.

The night before came flooding back. His blue eyes meeting hers, her running from the bar, his lips briefly meeting hers.

Emma smiled. After almost ten years, they had found each other again.

Emma checked the time. 6:30am. Good. She had time to get to the hospital. She tumbled out of bed, and rubbed her eyes whilst heading to the kitchen.

She needed coffee. She switched on her favorite machine before turning on the tv.

She stood watching the news whilst drinking her coffee. Her eyes wandered around the kitchen. She spotted the dirty plate in the sink.

Granny must have called Ruby in early. Emma winced. She knew Ruby well enough to know that she would be sporting a major headache from the certain hangover she had.

When her cup was empty, she placed it in the sink before making her way into the bathroom. She flicked the shower on before brushing her teeth thoroughly.

She undressed, pulled her blonde hair from its messy bun and stepped under the steaming water. Her tense muscles loosened as the water pummelled her back. She sighed contentedly.

Emma lathered her hair with her usual strawberry shampoo and conditioner and washed her body with her shampoo body wash.

Emma had made it her aim many years ago when the guy that she'd had a huge crush on mentioned that he loved strawberries to smell like them. She'd never managed to drop the habit.

Once clean, Emma warped her hair and body in a towel and plodded back through to her bedroom. She pulled an outfit from the closet and dried herself off.

She pulled on her jeans and white sweater before removing her head towel and blow drying her locks. She allowed her hair to fall down her back in its natural wavy state.

She applied a small amount of eyeliner and mascara before shrugging on her leather jacket, grabbing her phone, pulling on her ankle boots and slipping out of Ruby's apartment.

As she walked to her Bug, Emma read the texts on her phone.

 **R: Hey Em, Granny called me in :( Not the best thing since I have a killer headache. R x.**

 **B: Not working today, so let me know if you wanna hang out, I know you're visiting your father this morning. If not I'll go see Mr Gold ;) Belle xx.**

 **J: Hey Swan, just letting you know I'm still up for you coming to the shop. Send me a text if you are and I'll be at yours at about 10. KJ.**

Emma grinned, still not used to having so many friends. She opened the door to her Bug and sat in the drivers seat.

She replied to Killian first: **Jones, yeah I'm still cool with coming to the shop. See you soon. E.**

She then texted Belle: **I'm gonna be busy today so go ahead and meet up with MY OLD TEACHER. Love you, E x.**

Emma smiled again, putting her phone down and starting the car. Her smile didn't drop as she drove to Granny's diner.

She opened the door and was immediately greeted by the delicious smell of Granny's cooking. She breathed in deeply before sauntering up to the counter.

"Hey." Ruby almost growled, heavy bags under her eyes and a grimace etched upon her face. Emma chuckled.

"Morning sunshine, I told you not to go over board last night." Ruby rolled her eyes and handed Emma her usual paper bag.

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon and a cream cheese bagel. Have a great day." She said lifelessly and Emma laughed again, tossing her a couple of bills.

"Great customer service and keep the change." She teased before ruffling Ruby's hair and leaving the diner. She heard Ruby groan before turning to the next customer.

Emma climbed back into her Bug and sipped her drink before heading to the hospital.

* * *

"Hey, Dad." She knew it was probably useless, but she always hoped he could hear her. The doctor had told her that David had been making progress, his eyelids had been fluttering slightly recently.

Emma sank down into the chair beside the bed and took her father's still hand. She always felt relieved to find it warm.

"So, a lot happened recently... Killian came back." Emma always felt awkward talking to her motionless father, but the doctor had told her that it may improve him further which spurred her to chat away.

"I went up out last night with Belle and Ruby and he was at the bar. We went back to his to catch up."

Emma smiled fondly at the memory of curling up of the couch next to Killian.

"He's okay, Dad. I mean, his life hasn't been easy. Liam died and his father left him."

A tear slipped out.

"I told him about Mom, he said he was sorry." Another tear fell from her eye.

"I miss you guys, it's been so long. I guess seeing Jones has brought back my childhood."

Emma wiped her eyes and drew a shaky breath.

"So, anyway, Dr Whale told me that you might wake up, so I'm gonna read to you today." She drained her hot chocolate and pulled the book out of his beside drawer.

She set an alarm on her phone so that she wouldn't be late to get home to meet Killian before settling back in her chair.

"Once upon a time..."

Emma jumped awake when her phone beeped at her. She had gotten halfway through Snow White and the Seven Dwarves before her eyelids had drooped and she'd fallen asleep.

She switched off the alarm and placed the book back next to her father's bed. She grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"I gotta go, Dad. I'll see you on Thursday."

Emma was in such a rush to get home to meet Killian that she didn't notice David's index finger twitch slightly.

* * *

A knock on the door. _Shit..._ Emma rushed out of the bathroom and pulled the door open to find Killian. She gestured him in, still brushing her teeth.

She had a habit of always cleaning her teeth after visiting the hospital. She took Killian's hand and pushed him onto her couch. She placed a finger in the air, one minute.

Emma retreated back into the bathroom. Killian took the time to examine her apartment. His fingers brushed a dream catcher hanging from the small window above her desk.

His gaze dropped to the desk. A laptop lay open, surrounded by bits of paper. One sheet read MAINE POLICE ACADEMY. Killian smiled.

For years growing up, Emma had wanted to join the police force. Although he was disappointed that Emma evidently wouldn't be working with him for long, he was proud of her.

Killian strode across the room, back to the couch. He lightly stroked a book on the coffee table before examining the photo frames sat next to it.

One pictured Emma and her parents, before the accident. Killian's heart melted at seeing the teenage Emma that he had fallen in love with. She was so different now, so guarded.

He noticed the corner of a photograph poking out from behind one of Emma and some guy smiling at each other.

 _An ex.._ Glancing quickly towards the bathroom door, Killian pulled the photo out. His eyes widened.

He was looking down at a twelve year old version of himself. He had never seen this photo before. The image showed Killian and Emma, playing Peter Pan on the small wall that used to run through the middle of Emma's family's old garden.

Emma had her hair tucked under a green hat whilst Killian wore a plastic hook on his hand. Despite them trying to look as though they couldn't stand each other, Killian could see the utter joy on both of their faces.

He smiled faintly, tucking the photo into his pocket as the bathroom door opened. He spun around to see Emma.

"You ready to go, Jones?" He nodded, grinning.

"Let's sail away, Swan." They headed to the door and left the apartment.

* * *

"Oh my god."

Killian blushed. "I know, it's a bit much..."

They were stood outside Killian's shop. Emma was staring in the front window, seeing the display for the first time. An obscene amount of orchids were delicately arranged in small ships, which swayed as if on the water.

Small ceramic birds were hanging down from the ceiling, their wings flapping lightly. The light pulsated gently, providing the illusion of clouds covering and uncovering the sun.

"I love it, Killian. This must have taken forever." Emma turned to him, not failing to notice that the tips of his ears had flushed red. Emma grinned and took his hand.

"Come on, I wanna see the rest."

Killian grinned and unlocked the front door and led her into the main shop. She gasped in awe as he flicked the light on. The room was decorated with ships and sails, more birds hanging from the ceiling.

A downsized, but still huge ship sat on the right side of the room, filled with pots of flowers.

"Killian, this is amazing."

He smiled again.

"Did you wanna help out today?" She nodded enthusiastically. He led her to the till, punched a few buttons and pushed her into the seat behind it.

"Your server number is 15, whenever your behind the till just press this button," he pointed to a small red symbol.

"And type it in. I'm just going to look for any wilting flowers and replace them. Okay?" She nodded again.

He squeezed her hand and strode towards the front door, flipping the sign to open and then moving into the back room.

The Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack filled the room. Emma grinned, shaking her head. _Bloody pirate._

She leant back in her seat, gazing around the room. Killian stuck his head out of the curtain that covered the back room.

"Swan, I just realised I didn't go pick up my usual coffee from Granny's. Are you alright here for a bit while I go grab it?" Emma nodded and ushered him out the door.

"Maybe I should stay... I'll just call Granny and get her to-"

"Go, Killian. And get me a cocoa." She pushed him out of the door. He nodded, but didn't move. Emma rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be fine here, I'll look after her for you." She gestured towards the shop interior with her thumb. Killian nodded again and paced off down the street, looking back and throwing her a wave.

She waved back, laughing lightly as she reentered the shop.

Emma sat back behind the till, tapping her foot along to the music. It wasn't long before the shop door opened and a couple of customers entered.

"Emma!" It was Ashley Boyd. "I didn't know you knew Killian Jones! Or that you worked here."

Emma smiled. "Yeah, we were friends as kids, recently met up again. He offered me a job here since my shop closed recently."

"Oh of course, sorry I forgot."

Ashley babbled on for a few minutes before Emma had to interrupt her in order to serve a customer.

She worked the till with ease, settling immediately back into her old attitude of friendly florist. She smiled widely, made idle chitchat.

But her kind demeanour slid away rapidly when the next customer entered. It was Mr Gold.

She looked at him in shock for a moment before blinking away her stare and smiling again.

"Hi, how can I help?" She asked as he approached her desk.

"Miss Swan." He said. "Nice to see you working again." Emma shivered slightly. How could Belle be with this guy...?

"Yeah, it's nice to get back into business again. Is there anything I can do for you?" Gold smiled.

"As a matter of fact, you can. As you are probably aware, I have recently found romance." Emma nodded, trying to ignore the queasiness that had found its way into the pit of her stomach.

"Well, I wanted to surprise Belle with some flowers, but I have no idea where to start."

Emma nodded and manoeuvred from behind her desk. She moved around the shop floor, almost as if she knew exactly where she was going.

As she picked up stems she spoke, "As Belle is dainty and enjoys elegance, I would go for light colored petals. You also want tighter buds, as they look a lot less bold or messy." Gold nodded in response, absorbing her information.

Once back at the desk, Emma ducked below, finding a sheet of different types of wrapping. She quickly examined it.

"Would you like them bunched, wrapped or placed in a vase, which costs extra?"

"A vase, Miss Swan, if you don't mind." Emma nodded and spotted a shelf with vases on.

"This way, please." She led him over to the shelf. "I'll leave you to decide on one."

She was making her way back to her desk when the door opened and Killian entered, shivering slightly from the cold breeze.

"Here you are, Swan. Sorry I was gone so long there was a massive line-" He broke off, spotting Gold on the other side of the shop.

He stared, his arm outstretched, holding up a cup of cocoa to Emma. She caught it just before it slipped from his grasp.

"Thanks, Killian. Come on." She tugged his arm, tearing him away from Gold and leading him behind the desk. She forced him into the seat and leant towards him.

"He's buying flowers, don't worry." She breathed in his ear. Killian nodded, sipping his coffee as he glared towards the corner.

At school, Killian and Gold had never seen eye to eye. Never sure if it was due to him being new or something else, Gold seemed to have held a grudge against Killian for years, treating him unfairly, which set a large amount of self-depreciation in Killian.

"Miss Swan?" Gold's voice echoed from across them room, breaking Emma from her intense staring match with the hole in the lid of her cocoa.

She shook her head, placed her drink down, squeezed Killian's shoulder and made her way over to Gold.

He was holding a white, China vase with blue detailing around the rim.

"I've chosen." He said, holding the vase up slightly. Emma smiled and nodded, heading back to the desk. She took the case from Gold, and filled it with water from a jug that Killian passed her.

"Go on then, Swan. Let's see what you can do." Killian joked. She rolled her eyes and grinned at him before pulling the basket of flowers that she had chosen and promptly arranging them in the vase.

Killian's eyes widened as he watched her nimble fingers pulling them stems into a bunch.

Before long, the flowers were done. Matching the vase, a circle of blue blooms lay on the outside, with a elegant fade of blue to a single white rose in the centre. She wrapped a blue ribbon around the now wrapped vase with a flourish.

"There you are."

Gold thanked her, and passed the money to Killian, not meeting his eyes. "You know, Miss Swan, when I first spotted you behind that desk, I doubted that you had a talent in this area. I always assumed you would choose an athletic career path."

"Yeah... Well.." Emma shrugged. "I guess I wanted to honour my mother..." She smiled sadly. Gold nodded in recognition of Mary Margaret's old floral boutique.

"Well, thank you again." He smiled.

"You're welcome. I hope Belle likes them." Gold nodded and left the shop, cradling the vase.

Killian looked at Emma, shock plastered on his face. "Gold and _Belle_?" He sputtered. Emma nodded. "Ergh..." He shuddered. Emma laughed.

"I need to compliment your arranging skills, Swan. That vase looked beautiful." Emma's cheeks flushed red.

"I guess you take after your mother." Emma smiled at him, and squeezed his hand with tears in her eyes

"Thank you."

They stared fondly at each other for a moment, before Emma broke her gaze. "Come on, Jones. We have work to do."


	5. Trusting You

CHAPTER 4 - Trusting You

Emma and Killian fell into an easy pattern quickly. He would pick her up from her apartment, they would go get coffee and a bear claw at Granny's, then they would head to the shop.

They alternated between arranging the displays and serving the customers. At lunch time, they would head back over to Granny's, and either ate there or took it out to the park or the docks.

After work, Killian would drop Emma back to her apartment or to visit her dad at the hospital.

Killian had never mentioned the letter from the police academy to Emma. He assumed she would tell him when she was ready; he was not going to push her.

After years of knowing Emma, he knew that forcing her when she was not prepared would never bode well.

 _Walsh had grabbed her by her locker the day after he asked her out. "Well, are you gonna go out with me?" He'd goaded, smiling cruelly. Emma had scoffed._

 _"No, you're a dickhead, Walsh. I would never go out with you."_

 _He had glared at her, grabbed her head and planted his lips on hers. She had struggled against him. Killian, after letting out a roar of outrage had began pushing through the masses of students._

 _His view had been disfigured for a moment, before finally reaching the pair._

 _Walsh had been lying flat on his back, clutching at a certain tender area. Emma was standing above him, her eyes full of fire, her foot on his chest._

 _"Swan," Killian had begun. "Are you alright?"_

 _She had nodded, evidently blinking away tears. She raised her foot above Walsh, prepared to stamp on him._

 _"Emma, no." The use of her first name had halted her action, as she had turned to look at Killian. He had placed his hand on her wrist._

 _"He's not worth it. Come on, let's get out of here before the teachers get here."_

 _She had nodded and let him lead her away, not before she landed another kick to Walsh's side._

* * *

Killian was sprawled out on his couch, flicking through the channels on his tv. He was groaning as reality show after reality show appeared on the screen.

His frown softened as a documentary on beer-making came on, despite being a significant amount of time into it.

He sipped his own beer and lay back. A short while later his phone rang. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled it out, not looking at who was calling and answered.

"Hello?"

"Jones."

"Swan, how lovely to hear from you. Is something up?"

"No, I'm fine." Killian detected the serious hint in her voice and his mind registered what she was probably about to tell him.

"You calling for a reason?" He tried to place a hint of ignorance in his voice, which was difficult as Emma had a knack for knowing when someone was lying.

But her mind seemed too preoccupied to notice.

"Yeah, I had to tell you something."

"Go ahead, Swan." He shut off his tv.

"I've enrolled to join the police force. I've been thinking about it for a while and what Gold said in your shop the other day kinda stuck."

Killian nodded before realising she couldn't see him.

"I'm proud of you, Emma. I, probably better than most, know how much you've wanted to go into fighting crime. You'll be an excellent officer."

He could practically hear Emma's blush.

"Thanks, Killian." His heart soared as she spoke his name. "I'll still work weekends with you for the time being, I love it at the Jolly."

It was Killian's turn to blush. "We should celebrate. Dinner, tomorrow. We can discuss the future of the shop then, and obviously congratulate your decision."

To his surprise, Emma agreed. They picked a time and that he would pick her up from his apartment.

"Just so you know, Jones. This is not a date. This is two friends having a meal."

Killian's heart sank a little, but he kept up a good pretence. "As you wish."

They spoke idly for a while, before hanging up the phone. With a smile on his face and in his heart, Killian downed the rest of his beer before shutting off the lights and heading to bed.

He had a lot to plan tomorrow.

* * *

"It's _not_ a date." Emma said, rolling her eyes for the millionth time. Ruby tugged on the section of hair that she was curling.

"It _is_ a date, Emma. Maybe a friendship date but a date."

"I just don't see why you guys have to go to all this trouble for a dinner with a friend."

Belle tutted and brandished the mascara wand she was holding in Emma's face.

"Because it's time for you to accept your feelings, Emma. We've known it for years, ever since you first spoke about Killian. You've liked him for ever and now that he's back you have a chance to act on it."

"I mean, you done it before." Ruby said without thinking. Belle glared at her. Emma spun around.

"What?" Ruby saw the walls in her eyes but still shrugged. She was stubborn that Ruby.

Belle sighed and grabbed Emma's hand.

"Remember that night that you found that photo of you and Killian and you got really drunk? Well, you told us everything. About how he left and how... When he did... I mean, the last time you saw him you..."

Her voice trailed off, trying to insinuate with her eyes.

"You kissed him." Ruby finished. Belle smiled at her in thanks.

Emma's mouth was agape.

"I... I've just never truly looked at him in that way... I always thought I kissed him because I thought I was never going to see him again..."

Ruby and Belle shared a knowing smile.

"Well, consider it tonight. Look at him in that way, that will tell you how you feel." Emma nodded.

"Ok. Well, hurry up girls, or I'm only gonna have one side ready."

Ruby and Belle grinned and got to work.

Emma was soon decked out in skinny, black jeans, platformed ankle boots and an emerald top that brought out the apple in her eyes.

Ruby smirked when she entered the living room while Belle squealed.

"You look so beautiful, Emma!"

"Smoking." Ruby winked and Emma blushed.

The wait was painful. She was ready at least half an hour early and kept heading to the liquor cabinet, but Belle kept bashing her away.

"Come on, Beauty, let her have some Dutch courage." Belle rolled her eyes at Ruby's new-found nickname for her.

"No, she needs to be sober so that her feelings are definite and not clouded by alcohol."

"Have you done that with the Beast?" Belle glared at Ruby, before turning to Emma.

"It'll be fine." Emma checked her watch. One minute to. She rushed into her room and picked up her purse.

The door rang and Belle began clapping her hands. Emma tightened her ponytail, running her hands through her curls for a moment before leaving her room and making her way to the door.

Taking a deep breath, she opened it to find Killian on the doorstep. They stared at each other for a moment, before Killian broke the silence.

"Swan, you look stunning."

She blushed. "You look-"

"I know." He smirked before stepping forward. She laughed lightly before taking the hand he was offering. "I also know, not a date. But I had to make an effort."

Emma looked him up and down. He had discarded his usual plaid shirt and ripped jeans for a black tailored shirt, leather jacket and surprisingly tight jeans.

His feet were no longer encased in sneakers but black boots. His hair was lightly tousled and his eyes seemed to be even more piercing and blue than usual.

Emma couldn't help it. Heat pooled in her belly as she glanced at him. He was so attractive. He squeezed her hand before gently tugging her to the door.

"Bye!" She called over her shoulder to Ruby and Belle, who were stood their in shock at the sight of Killian. Emma had forgotten that they'd never properly met him.

* * *

Emma looked up at the restaurant. "Where did you find this?" She asked in awe. "I never knew this was here."

The restaurant was quaint and small, tucked away from the main hustle and bustle of Storybrooke. Killian shrugged.

"My father used to take me and Liam here when we deserved a reward." Emma smiled faintly.

"It's only ever Granny's for me."

"I know, Swan. Like I said, I had to make an effort." Emma blushed.

Inside was full of lights. There were no windows other than ones that were open but blacked out to let in a breeze. Fairy lights hung from the ceiling and walls. It was light they had stepped into space.

Emma's eyes widened. "This is-" Killian grinned.

A waiter led them to their table. Killian pulled out her chair for her.

"Always a gentleman." He winked. She rolled her eyes, laughing lightly.

She couldn't help the blush that filled her cheeks as he sat down opposite her, allowing her to study him as he gazed over the wine list.

For the first time, she noticed the light flecks of silver amidst the piercing blue of his eyes. The slight redness to his scruff that matched the few lines that settled between the black and brown of his hair.

His shirt was open enough to show a lean chest. The heat pooled again and Emma had to wrench her eyes away. _Not a date_. She reminded herself.

Throughout the meal, they discussed their plans for the shop. They agreed that it didn't need changing, as Emma loved Killian's decorating too much to let him change it.

She would work with him on Saturdays, while training at the academy during the week. They both decided to take Sunday's off, allowing them time to relax and unwind.

Before she knew it, Killian had paid and Emma was being ushered out into the night. She shivered for a moment, wishing she had brought her jacket before Killian's was laid around her shoulders. She smiled in thanks and pushed her arms through the holes.

They walked along the docks for a while, in a comfortable silence. They enjoyed being reunited.

Before long, Killian had dragged her to a bench and sat her down on it. He began pointing out constellations to her. She smiled.

"You're very quiet, Swan. What are you thinking?" Emma closed her eyes before allowing her walls to fall momentarily.

"I'm thinking I've missed this. I've missed you." Killian smiled.

"I've missed you too." They grinned at each other before Killian frowned.

"Shouldn't it feel weird?"

"What do you mean?" She replied.

"Us. Seeing each other again after so many years apart. Feeling the same closeness of friendship that we once shared."

Emma's saw flashes of their childhood.

 _An eleven year old Killian being introduced to the class._

 _The first time she invited him to her house._

 _Them playing pirates on her garden wall._

 _Going to the cinema with him and Liam and giggling as they chucked popcorn at the people in front of them._

She smiled.

"No. It shouldn't. You're my best friend, Killian. We may have been apart but it doesn't change all the years we spent building that friendship. Having you back doesn't feel weird. It feels like home."

He stared at her, disbelief in his eyes. Her walls had fallen. She had admitted how much he meant to her.

She glanced at her hands, seemingly embarrassed at her outburst of affection. He smiled, raising a hand to her cheek. Their eyes met.

"Losing you, then losing Liam and my father has taught me one thing. I had a great family. And finding you again has let me learn that I don't want to lose that family again. You're my home too, Emma."

Emma's heart stuttered in her chest as he leaned close. Their foreheads touched, Emma's eyes slipped shut.

They leaned closer, hearts beating fast.

But before their lips could meet, Emma's phone rang. She pulled away, rebuilding her walls, a flush creeping up her face as she fumbled to answer it.

Killian groaned inwardly, running a hand through his hair.

For a while he listened to Emma's side of the conversation.

"Are you serious? How is that possible? Yes, I'll be there as quickly as possible." His eyes flicked to hers as she hung up the phone, her mouth open in shock.

"Swan?" He asked, full of worry. "What's happened?"

The shock on her face faded into a grin. "It's my father. _He's awake_."

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of thes characters or Once Upon A Time**


	6. Finding All Of You

CHAPTER 5 -Finding All Of You

Emma raced through the main doors of the hospital, with Killian hot on her trail. She ran up to the front desk, where she came to a halt in front of a very stern face.

"Nurse Ratched," Emma spluttered, trying to catch her breath. "You said my dad was awake."

Emma's eyes kept flitting towards the elevators impatiently. She was eager to see her father again after nearly ten years.

"Yes," began the severe nurse. "Hospital policy requires a few forms to be filled as soon as possible." Emma scowled, opening her mouth to argue. Killian grabbed her wrist.

"Go, Swan. I can fill out the forms, if that's okay?" He glanced at the nurse who responded with a curt nod.

"Room 3." she called after Emma, who had taken off towards the elevators as soon as the nurse had made that singular movement.

Emma's heart was beating fast as she punched the button on the elevator for her father's floor. It never slowed as the doors slid open and she sprinted down the hallway, dodging doctors and other patients.

She actually skidded to a halt outside of room 3. she reached her hand towards the doorknob before pausing.

 _Would he remember her? Was there a chance of amnesia?_ She drew a shaky breath, collecting her thoughts before twisting the doorknob and entering the room.

David's eyes flicked to meet her immediately, showing no sign of recognition, only one of confusion. She blinked a few times, her stomach sinking and her mouth opening with no words escaping.

"Hi," she finally managed. "My name is-"

"Emma." He cut her off, staring at her in awe.

"Dad. You remember?" He nodded and her worried face broke into a huge grin. She rushed over, flinging herself into his arms.

He hugged her tightly, one hand cradling the back of her head. She allowed the tears to fall and began sobbing into his hospital gown.

After a while, they broke apart. David looked her up and down or a moment, finally realising how much time has passed.

"How long?" He asked, looking at her face.

"Eight years. I'm now twenty-four." She smiled sadly.

He gasped, watching tears fill her eyes. "Oh, Emma. I'm so sorry."

He embraced her again and she held onto him tightly, still in shock that he was awake. She lanced at him, noticing how little he had changed.

His dark blonde hair had grayed around the edges slightly, but the absence of laughter or frowning had left him with few wrinkles He was still the same old dad.

Finally adjusting, David looked around the room. "Where's your mother?" He queried, Emma felt her heart sink.

She'd assumed that the doctors had told him. She looked down at her hands, eyes filling with tears again.

"She... um... she didn't make it. The collision broke her back, severing the spinal cord."

David's hands flew to his mouth. "Emma, sweetheart, your mother isn't dead."

Emma stared at him incredulously. "No, Dad, she is. I was the only remaining kin, I had to confirm the body."

David shook his head. "When you were at your friend's for the weekend... Um... Ah, August, I remember. Your mother's twin sister, Snow turned up, apologising on behalf of the rest of the family, stating that they wanted to see her again."

When Emma was twelve, they had travelled to New York to spend Christmas with Mary Margaret's parents and sister, but an enormous fight had occurred, forcing them to leave. They hadn't spoken to any of them since.

"Your mother wasn't the one in the car, it was Snow. We were on our way back from the airport when the truck hit us."

"But then, where is Mom?"

"Last time I saw her, she was boarding a plane to New York. Did she never come back? Did you never find the letter on the kitchen counter?"

Emma shook her head. "No, August's dad, Marco, took me in until I was put into the foster system for a couple of years. I did get asked if I wanted to go home to collect my things, but I couldn't bear the thought of being there without you two. Some woman went to get me some clothes and a few items I asked or and that was it, the house got sold on, all of your stuff auctioned off as your condition was so severe that it was assumed that you would never wake up."

"I wonder why your mother never got in touch, unless she thought that our argument meant that we all hated her?" David thought aloud.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"When Snow turned up, I tried to stop your mother from going. I didn't trust her parents to be so easily forgiving. I didn't want her to get hurt again. We argued about it for some time before she packed a bag and walked out. We were on our way back from the airport after trying to apologise when we got hit." David explained.

Emma took in a deep breath. "This is insane. I never even thought about it being Auntie Snow. I just can't believe that you're both alive." A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Oh, Emma." David wiped the drop away with his thumb. "You've been so alone for almost ten years, haven't you?"

Emma nodded.

David had found the number to the Blanchard family in New York. With shaking hands, Emma had called, as David was unsure if Mary Margaret was still angry with him.

"Hello?"

"Hi..." Emma began, her words unsteady. "Can I speak to Mary Margaret please?"

"You already are, may I ask who is calling?" Emma's heart pounded so violently she was sure David could hear it.

"Its... Its Emma."

There was no reply for a while. "Do you think that that is funny?" Came Mary Margaret's voice finally, dripping with anger.

"What?" Emma answered, her eyes widening. David raised his eyebrows curiously.

"I said do you think that this is funny? Who the hell do you think you are, calling here eight years after I lose my family, pretending to be my daughter? I should call the police."

"No!" Emma cried down the phone. "Mom, I'll prove it's me. Your name is Mary Margaret Swan, formerly Blanchard. You used to live in a town called Storybrooke, Maine, with your husband, David and me, your daughter, Emma."

A scoff from her mother echoed down the phone, but Emma kept going.

"You used to read the tale of Snow White to me every night because I couldn't sleep if you didn't. You always put cinnamon on top of my cocoa and now I can't drink it without it. Your wedding ring is silver with an emerald gem embedded in it, which had been passed down in my Dad's family or centuries. My best friend when I was younger was Killian Jones, and you drove me to his cottage when I was sixteen years old only to find out that he was leaving. You stayed with me all night whilst I cried. You didn't say anything, you just stroked my hair and kissed my head."

 _As Emma spoke, she failed to notice the figure in the doorway. As she mentioned the night after he had left, Killian turned on his heel and headed downstairs, blinking away tears. He never knew how much she cared about him, enough to cry all night._

"Emma?" The voice on the phone whispered.

"Yeah."She responded shakily. "Mom, its me." Sobs wracked through the phone as Mary Margaret started to cry. Emma smiled weakly as her own tears fell, her hand gripping David's tightly.

"What happened? I thought you were dead. When the call came through saying that your father had crashed the car and that my sister was dead, I assumed you were with them. They never mentioned you. I'm so sorry."

Emma's eyes closed tightly. "I thought you were dead, Mom. I didn't know about Aunt Snow being in Storybrooke. We all just assumed it was you."

Mary Margaret gasped. "Oh, honey. I'm so sorry. I guess they assumed I was Snow when they called, they never actually mentioned names, now that I come to think of it."

"Why didn't you come to the funeral?" Emma asked.

"Because the planes from New York were cancelled, due to that huge storm." Emma had forgotten about that. _That must have been the storm that killed Liam_ , she suddenly realised.

"I understand. It's obviously just been a series of incredibly unfortunate events."

"What's happened to your father? Is he-?" Mary Margaret asked hesitantly, evidently expecting the worse.

"He's alive. He's been in a coma since the accident but I wouldn't let them turn off life-support. He woke up earlier this evening, which is how I got the number and how I knew to call you."

"Is he there? I think we probably need to talk."

Emma agreed, and passed the phone to her dad. He smiled, and spoke to his wife or the first time in eight years. Emma watched for a moment before feeling faint.

" _I just need some air_." She mouthed to her father, who nodded. she kissed him on the head and let the room.

Her head was pounded as she stood in front of the elevator. She closed her eyes for a moment before the doors open and a solid body ran directly into her. She stumbled as he began apologising profusely.

They looked at each other before falling about laughing. It was Killian. She grinned at him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"You alright, Swan?" Killian feigned ignorance, pretending he had not overheard the conversation with her mother.

Emma nodded, tears in her eyes as she smiled widely. _Her smile is so beautiful_. Killian thought. "My mom is alive!" She exclaimed joyfully.

"Who the hell are you?" David demanded as Killian and Emma entered the room. Killian grabbed Emma's hand, clutching it tightly as his eyes filled with confusion and fear.

"Dad, its okay." David's face softened, but he still looked wary of the stranger who was gripping his daughter's hand tightly.

"I was so caught up in finding you and Mom, that I forgot to tell you who else I found recently. Emma grinned up at Killian, who smiled back weakly.

"No. Way." David stared at the stranger. " _Killian_?" The man in question looked at David, blue eyes full of shock. "Killian Jones? Emma grinned, nodding enthusiastically. David let out a shout of laughter.

"You're back? It was Killian's turn to nod. David shot out of bed, pulling Killian into a very manly hug.

"Aye, Mr Swan. I returned to Storybrooke recently and ran into Emma a few weeks ago." David laughed again in disbelief.

"You found each other" The pair nodded, smiling at each other. "You have to tell me everything that's happened to you since I've been out, Emma."

* * *

Emma had returned to the hospital at around noon the next day, as the night before, after finishing her story of the past eight years but missing out some unpleasant details such as Neal, Nurse Ratched had reappeared proclaiming that visiting hours had finished a long time ago, and that the patient needed to rest and recover.

David had argued, saying that he had been resting for almost ten years, he didn't need any more sleep. But Emma and Killian had left anyway, as it had reached the early hours of the morning and they were both incredibly tired.

"I'm proud of you, Emma. Becoming a florist, just like your mother." David said, grasping her hand as they sat together in his room.

Emma smiled. "I wanted to continue her legacy. And besides, she was the best in town, who else was going to cater Storybrooke's demand for flowers?" She joked.

David laughed. "You can do that together, since she is making arrangements to come back as soon as possible."

Emma grinned at him slyly. "Actually, since she's coming back, I guess I'll have to carry on my father's legacy."

David look at her questioningly before realising what she meant. "Emma, you don't mean-?"

"I've applied to the Police Academy. I start training the day after tomorrow." Tears filled David's eyes as he grabbed his daughter, hugging her tightly and muttering how proud of her he was.

She smiled into his t-shirt, glad that the hospital had provided him clothes so that he no longer had to wear that horrible gown.

After eight years of seeing herself as a failure, she finally felt proud of the life she had made.

As she hugged her father, Killian entered the room, holding up bags from Granny's. The smell of food wafted towards Emma, and her stomach growled in response.

"I wasn't sure what you would want, Mr Swan, so I just got three Emma specials." Killian smiled as he handed them both a bag each.

"Grilled cheese!" Emma cried excitedly, reaching for her bag. "Fries?" She asked her friend, who raised an eyebrow.

"Onion rings."

Emma giggled. "Just testing." She dove into her bag, stuffing an onion ring into her mouth and sighing in content.

Killian chuckled, shaking his head and rolling his eyes as he opened his own and and pulling out his sandwich.

David was sat quietly, smiling at the two warmly. _She found him_. But the smell of melted cheese soon reached him and he acted like his daughter, reaching into his bag violently.

David's first bite of solid food that didn't come from the hospital led to Emma and Killian crying with laughter. He had sunk his teeth into the sandwich, his eyes closing in pure pleasure.

He chewed slowly, moaning softly. Emma had started to shake with trying to hold in her laughter. It was the snort that shot out of Killian's nose that set the pair of them off.

David glared at both of them for a while. "What!?" He cried. "A man doesn't eat for almost ten years and you laugh at him for trying to enjoy food?" Both Emma and Killian looked at him sheepishly, still lightly sniggering.

"Although," David began, a wild glint in his blue eyes. "That sandwich is almost better than sex."

Emma's face fell into one of horror and shock. She grimaced and slapped her dad on the arm.

Killian's face, however, morphed into a smirk as he raised his eyebrow at David. The pair looked at Emma, who was staring at the wall, a look of utter disgust etched onto her face.

Killian snorted again, starting to laugh. He was soon joined by David. As the two men were still chuckling, the door opened and David's doctor entered the room.

"Good afternoon." Said Doctor Whale, winking at Emma, who scowled back. "Mr Swan, you have made wonderful progress. In fact, you are in optimal health. If you have somewhere to go, you are free to be discharged whenever you would like. It seems that the hospital money spent on life support has allowed you a full recovery from any injuries obtained eight years ago. Do you have somewhere to stay?"

Emma had glared at Whale for his inappropriate comment on the cost of keeping David alive, but bit back her retort.

"He can stay in my apartment. Its been empty for a while and will be easy for him to live in. Its very small, with just one room but doesn't require much maintenance."

But Whale just shook his head. "I'm afraid that Mr Swan will be needing someone to stay with him overnight, Miss Swan. We are still unsure of how the coma and trauma will affect his sleep. There is always a chance of insomnia, night terrors or a number of other possible repercussions from the accident."

Emma sighed, pushing away the unease from the idea of not only returning to the apartment that she had shared with Neal, but also sleeping in it.

"I can sleep on the floor. It's not a prob-"

"They can stay with me." Interrupted Killian. Emma turned to him, opening her mouth to object but he spoke again before she had the chance to.

"Its fine. My apartment is big enough. I have a guest room that Mr Swan is more than welcome to stay in and Emma can take my room. I'm more than happy to sleep on the couch for a while."

Emma attempted to object again, but was cut off by Whale clapping his hands once.

"Excellent. I will send Nurse Ratched up with some medication to help Mr Swan sleep just in case along with the discharge paperwork that will require you to sign." He said to David.

After explaining to them all he possible issues that may occur throughout the night and wishing them all the best, Whale left the room, but not before shaking David's hand, sending a flirtatious wink towards Emma once again and completely ignoring Killian.

Emma turned to Killian as soon as the door closed, with her hands on her hips and a scowl. Killian was glaring at the door. "Jones..." She began but David put his hand on her shoulder.

"Emma, accept his offer and thank him. Because I'm going to stay there whether you like it or not." Killian smiled at David thankfully. Emma rolled her eyes.

The door opened again, and Nurse Ratched appeared. She thrust a bag of medicine at Emma and passed a file of paperwork to David to sign. The room was uncomfortably silent except for the quiet scratching of David's pen.

After what felt to Emma like hours, David was handing back the file. Nurse Ratched nodded and turned on her heel, leaving the room without saying a word.

Killian helped David out of bed, allowing him to use him as support since he hadn't used his legs in ten years. Emma gathered up all of their belongings and held the door open for the men to exit.

Before long, David was in the back of Killian's car, looking around in awe at the world that had changed so much in the eight years that he had been comatose.

Night had fallen by the time that they made it to Killian's apartment, as Emma had wanted to stop off at Ruby's to explain the situation and fill a bag with enough clothes and toiletries to last a few days.

Ruby had hugged her tightly and caused a few eye rolls from Emma at a number of inappropriate comments about her and Killian keeping the noise down if they were going to be next door to her father.

They had also stopped off at Granny's to eat, as the grilled cheeses had not kept hunger at bay for long.

At Killian's, Emma had helped her father into bed, given him his sleeping pills and kissed him on the head. Before falling under from the medicine, David had told her again how proud of her he was.

When she left the guest bedroom, smiling at her father's pride, she had found Killian setting up a makeshift bed on the couch.

She had insisted that he was to sleep in his own bed, as she had nothing wrong with her and was perfectly capable of sleeping on a couch.

They had brushed their teeth together, giggling at the memory of countless sleepovers they had shared in the past.

Neither were overly tired, so they had sat leaning against the couch watching the newest episode of Game of Thrones.

Emma had drifted off during the episode, waking slightly to the sound of the credits with her head on Killian's shoulder. She yawned heavily.

"Come on, Swan. Let's get you to bed." She felt Killian pull her up and settle her under the blankets on the couch. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and began to head towards his room.

"Night, Killian." She managed before she felt sleep take over. She barely heard his response as her limbs relaxed and her mind slipped unconscious.

"Good night."

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own any characters or quotes from Once Upon A Time that are mentioned in this story**


	7. Reunited With You

CHAPTER 6 - Reunited with You

The groan of the coffee machine awoke Emma. She pulled her eyes open, staring around the room groggily before grabbing her glasses. She needed to put her contacts in.

"Who's there?" She grumbled, her words slurring due to fatigue.

"Morning, Swan." Came the wide awake voice of Killian. Emma groaned again, pulling off the blankets and padding over to the table. A mug of coffee slid in front of her. She nodded her thanks before taking a sip.

"I forgot you were a morning person." Killian laughed, and Emma felt her heart wake up. She loved hearing Killian laugh. "I wanted to thank you, Killian."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What for?"

"For dinner last night, I had a great time. I'm sorry it came to such an abrupt end."

Killian laughed again. "That's more than alright, Swan. I think it ended better than either of us expected.

He smiled, looking over at the closed door of the guest bedroom. Emma nodded, smiling and sipping her coffee.

"Did you sleep alright?" Emma held back a wince, putting on a huge smile. "Yeah, really well. Slept like a baby on that couch." Killian shook his head, obviously seeing through the lie.

Emma quickly changed the subject, and they spent the morning chatting, discussing Emma's plans further and recalling memories of their childhood.

 _"Take that, you dirty pirate!"_

 _"Oh Peter, be careful!" Emma had cried, hands over her mouth._

 _"Don't worry, Wendy. I'll keep this villain from ever harming you!" Came from Liam as he and Killian clashed their swords together._

 _Killian had laughed maniacally, brandishing the plastic hook that covered his left hand._

 _"You took my hand, Pan, and fed it to that blasted crocodile. Now I will take your Wendy." Killian had lightly pushed Liam off of the wall, who fell dramatically, screaming for 'Wendy' to run._

 _Emma had gathered her skirts, bracing herself to run when Killian had grabbed her by the hand and dragged her away._

 _Despite trying to stay in their roles, they couldn't help giggling as they ran down the garden and hid behind the rose bush, as Liam had feigned ignorance and pretended to be searching for her._

"Oh yeah! And then I cut my finger on a rose thorn and refused to let you cover it with a Pirates of the Caribbean bandaid cause I wanted an animal one and I'd never seen it."

Killian laughed heartily at the memory, Emma giggling next to him.

"I didn't forgive you all evening, because my obsession with Pirates of the Caribbean was almost as passionate as my one with Peter Pan. Then you said you'd watch it with me and ended up loving it."

"And then I begged you to put the bandaid on even though it'd stopped bleeding!"

Emma and Killian were still chortling when David entered from the guest bedroom, hair tousled from sleep. Emma smiled widely at the sight of her father, still finding it strange to see him awake and moving again. Killian looked at how happy she was, and felt his heart flutter for her. I've missed that smile. He thought to himself.

"Morning, you two." David yawned at them.

"Morning, Dad."

"Good morning, Mr Swan." Emma and David rolled their eyes at the blue-eyed man.

"For heavens sakes, Jones. How many times do I have to tell you to call me David?" Killian flushed.

"Sorry, Mr Sw- David." Emma chuckled, blushing slightly at how flustered Killian looked. He smiled lopsidedly at her. _What a dork_. She thought. _My dork_.

"So, your mother rang, she was about half an hour away from boarding, so we have about an hour and a half to get ready."

Emma sprang up, draining her mug of coffee. She placed the cup back down.

"I'm gonna go shower then!" She smiled at the two men before racing into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

She was about to pull her top off when there was a knock at the door. It was Killian.

"Thought you'd want a towel and your bag, Swan. I didn't think you'd like the idea of having to leave the bathroom without them."

Emma flushed at the thought of Killian seeing her naked. He chuckled as she thanked him, pulling the items for his arms and pushing the door shut.

She leant against the wood of the door, sighing. _Stop thinking of him like this, Emma. He's your friend_. There was a weight on the other side of the door and Emma realised that Killian was also leaning against it.

"Jones!" Her father called from the kitchen and the weight lifted.

Emma let out the breath that she hadn't realised she had been holding and turned her mind to showering.

* * *

Once washed and dressed, Emma left the bathroom. Upon seeing the door open, David rushed in after her, already decked out with a towel and a bundle of Killian's clothes. He mumbled something about wanting to be rid of the hospital smell. Emma and Killian shared a look that led to them snorting with laughter.

"I can hear you!" Emma's father called from inside the bathroom. Emma paced over to Killian, returning to her seat at the table. He slid a fresh cup of coffee towards her, along with a plate of pancakes.

"Your father and I already ate, but we made enough for you." He said, flashing her that oh so perfect smile of his.

Emma thanked him and dug in, suddenly ravenous. Her eyes fluttered closed as she took her first bite. Killian was an amazing cook.

"I guess I'll shower tonight, with your father having been in the hospital for so long, I imagine he will take a while in there. I'll be back in a tick, Swan, I'm just going to go and get dressed."

Emma nodded, chewing a mouthful of pancake. She watched him leave, noticing how his pajama pants were hanging a little to low on his hips.

She smirked momentarily, before shaking her head at herself. _Don't let Ruby get to you._

Just as she finished her pancakes, David exited the bathroom, his hair sticking up from where he had towel dried it. Emma rinsed her plate and stuck it in Killian's dishwasher. She darted into the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

Once all three were ready to go, they pulled on their jackets and shoes and left the apartment. Emma felt nerves invade her stomach as soon as they stepped over the apartment's threshold.

She grabbed Killian's hand nervously. He looked down at her, and recognising the anxiety in her eyes he gave her hand a light squeeze and shot a reassuring smile her way.

The drive to the airport was silent. Emma was full of fear and nerves, David was full of excitement and anticipation and Killian had no idea of anything to say.

He held his breath as he drove quietly, knuckles white against the wheel as the woman next to him rocked slightly, her hands moving as she fiddled with the hem of her jumper.

Emma drew in a sharp breath as they came to a stop in the parking lot. David bounded out of the car, impatiently waiting for Killian and Emma to get a move on.

"It'll be okay, Swan. She won't have changed." Emma smiled at her friend weakly.

They made it to the airport with plenty of time to spare. They had brought a large piece of paper with them, holding the thick black print of the words: **MARY MARGARET SWAN**.

Emma was shaking slightly now, and David slung his arm around her shoulders, mistaking her nerves for excitement.

A crowd of people suddenly began filing out through the main doors of the arrivals lounge. David raised himself onto his toes, craning his head to find his wife among the mass.

But it was Killian who spotted the head of short black hair between the hundreds of others.

"There she is!" He cried, pointing towards her as she struggled to manoeuvre between the bodies. Mary Margaret looked up and locked eyes with her husband. She grinned widely and began forcing her way through the crowd.

David dropped the sign and started running towards her. Emma squeezed Killian's hand as the couple collided, hugging each other tightly. Killian smiled down at his friend, who had tears streaming down her cheeks.

After a make out session that led to Killian and Emma having to avert their eyes and feel very uncomfortable, Mary Margaret bolted over to her daughter. She grabbed Emma, pulling her into a tight hug as the two descended into sobbing messes.

David passed Mary Margaret's suitcase to Killian, who had stood away from the family not wanting to intrude, and joined his wife and daughter's embrace.

"You found us." Mary Margaret managed through her tears. Emma felt more tears escape from her eyelids as she felt David's hand grasp the back of her head as after almost ten years, she felt the love from her whole family.

After a few minutes of relishing in being together again, the three broke apart. Emma looked towards Killian, her eyes shining with tears to see him grinning broadly, his smile showing his absolute joy at seeing the Swans reunited.

Mary Margaret followed her daughter's gaze, her green eyes finally landing on Killian. Confusion filled her face for a moment before the penny dropped.

"Emma, honey. Is that-?" Emma nodded, looking back at her mom.

"Killian Jones?" Mary Margaret gasped. Killian looked at the woman who had been like a mother to him for so many years. Mary Margaret laughed and ran at him, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh my stars, you're back. You're both back." She grabbed Emma and pulled her into the hug. "You're both together again. It's been too long. How long have you been back?"

"Maybe we should have this discussion elsewhere?" Emma giggled.

* * *

Emma and Killian were in line at the airport cafe. Killian ordered the drinks as Emma appeared to be in a state of shock. Her eyes kept flitting back to her parents, who were sat gazing at each other, eyes full of love.

The barista managed to snap Emma out of it by handing her some drinks. She thanked her and followed Killian back to the table. She slid a cup of cocoa to her mother, followed by a shaker of cinnamon. Mary Margaret grinned at her daughter.

The four began explaining to the others what they had been doing for the past eight years. Mary Margaret had been working alongside her parents in New York, they had obviously wanted to grieve Snow and the Swans together. She had never met anyone new, because 'her love for David was too strong to replace'. Emma had fake gagged at that statement.

When Emma had told Mary Margaret about taking over as florist in her shop, her mother cried again. She cried even harder when Killian mentioned Emma working in his shop with him and that she was going to start police training.

But the happy atmosphere was broken when Mary Margaret asked Killian how his father and Liam were. Killian had frozen, looking at Emma with wild terrified eyes. She sucked in a breath. Killian started to panic, his limbs were rigid and his hands had started to shake. He spluttered, his eyes filling with tears.

Emma reached out to him, her hand cupping his face. She stroked her thumb along to small scar on his cheek, looking deeply into his cerulean eyes.

"Killian, breathe." At her gentle command, Killian drew a shaky breath, before sighing. He closed his eyes, nestling his cheek into her palm. She smiled lightly, leaning forwards and muttering in his ear.

"Go to the restroom and calm down. I'll explain." He thanked her, kissed her cheek and glanced apologetically at her parents before walking briskly off, shaking his head at himself.

Mary Margaret and David were staring at their daughter, who took a deep breath and a large gulp of cocoa and set about explaining. She told her parents the story of Liam's death and Brennan Jones' betrayal. Both were gobsmacked, struck with disbelief.

Once the tale ended, the three sat in silence for a while, sipping their drinks. A few minutes had passed when Emma decided to text Killian to see if he was okay.

 **E: You alright, Jones? My parents understand now, they send their love. E.**

She sipped her coffee as she waited for a reply. It wasn't long before her phone buzzed.

 **J: Aye, love, I'm okay now. Thank you for explaining, I still find it hard. K.**

Emma smiled at her phone sadly.

 **E: You coming back soon? Your coffee's getting cold. E.**

The reply was almost instantaneous.

 **J: I'll be just a tick, love. K x.**

Emma's heart shuddered as she stared down at the text. He sent a kiss. They'd never sent each other kisses before. Emma felt her stomach clench as her brain shot her back to that horrible day.

 _"I just..." Her lower lip quivered and she let a single tear fall. "I don't know how to say goodbye." Killian smiled softly, his eyes full of pain._

 _"Then don't." He wiped her tear away with the pad of his thumb._

 _He opened his mouth to speak but Emma did something completely unexpected. Something she had never been brave enough to do before._

 _She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers. Her eyes slid closed as she covered his lips with hers._

 _Killian froze. Emma's heart stuttered as her doubts seemed to be confirmed. But his arms soon wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Her worries melted away._

 _He kissed her back, gently but passionately. They both poured years of emotion into the kiss, stories being told as their tongues tangled together._

 _Red flashed before Emma's closed eyes and she broke away. She had hit a wall._

 _She leant her forehead against his._

"Swan?" Killian's voice shook her out of her memories and she suddenly noticed he had sat back down next to her. She blinked at him a couple of times before smiling and squeezing his hand.

"Sorry." She said. "I was in a world of my own."

Killian chuckled.

"Your mother is rather tired from her flight so we need to sort out living arrangements."

 _Damn. They'd forgotten about that key detail._ Emma nodded.

"Any ideas?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking, your parents could take your old apartment-" Killian began but Emma cut him off.

"And I move back in with Ruby and Granny, if they'll have me."

Killian flushed red, glancing at her parents. "I was actually thinking you could stay in the guest room of my flat. I've been meaning to get a roommate and since we work together on weekends..." His voice trailed off.

Emma accepted, she knew that her room at the Lucas' was only temporary and she'd much rather live with Killian than have to find a new apartment or roommate.

 _Live with Killian. Oh my God._

David clapped his hands together and stood up.

"Well, if that's all sorted..." She offered his hand to Mary Margaret to help her get up. Emma smiled at Killian, grabbing the empty coffee cups and dumping them in the trash.

"Okay, so Jones will drop you guys off at my old apartment." She handed them her key and turned back to her best friend. "Can we go to Ruby's quickly so I can grab all my stuff that's there and I can let her know what's happening?" Killian nodded.

* * *

Before she knew it, Emma was walking into the spare bedroom at Killian's with a suitcase. She sat on the bed for a moment, taking it all in. A few days ago, she had been wallowing in Ruby's apartment, eating nothing but pop tarts. Now she had been reunited with her best friend, who she may or may not be gaining feelings for. Her father had woken up and her mother had 'come back from the dead'.

Before she knew it, she had fallen onto her back on the soft mattress, laughing. Tears dripped down her temples as she giggled to herself. Her stomach ached from contracting.

"Swan?" Killian was at the door. "Are you alright, love?"

Emma was still giggling as she pulled open the door and ran into his arms. She hugged him tightly, nodding against his shirt.

"Yeah, I'm good. Reality just hit me that's all." Killian hummed with laughter as his arms snaked across her back, holding her closely. They stayed in their embrace for a while until Killian's phone buzzed.

He pulled away reluctantly, answering the call.

Emma snuck back into her room, straightening the blanket and opening her suitcase. She pulled out her makeup bag and hair utensils, setting them up by the mirror in the corner. She grabbed her toiletries and paced across the apartment to the bathroom.

She popped her shower supplies next to Killian's and placed her red toothbrush in the holder next to his blue one. She smiled at the sight, before remembering the look of hers next to Neal's with a pang. She clutched her heart, tears filling her eyes for a moment.

She grasped the sink, breathing heavily before shaking her head and pulling herself together. _He's not Neal, and you're not a thing, Emma._ She drew a shaky breath, steadied herself and left the bathroom.

Killian was laughing to whoever was on the phone whilst writing something onto the small calendar her had hanging in the kitchen. Emma hopped onto the barstool by the counter, watching as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" She queried, smiling. He grinned down at her.

"My mate, Robin. He's organised a 'lads night' down at the bar, but I know it's going to be a surprise birthday party for me." Her rolled his eyes, smiling.

Emma froze for a second. She had forgotten it was Killian's birthday soon. Crap, she had to get him a present.

"Sounds like fun!" She grinned at him. He hummed happily, nodding.

"You unpacked?" He asked her, opening the fridge to grab two beers. She shook her head as she accepted the bottle from him.

"Not completely, no. I'm... Too lazy right now." She lied. She was actually terrified of the reality of living with a man again. He chuckled and sat down beside her.

"So, food wise, you wanna go out?" Killian asked. Emma pondered for a moment before shaking her head.

"Can we get takeout and watch movies instead?" She asked enthusiastically. Killian agreed and leapt up to grab menus.

Emma felt her heart flutter as he smiled widely at her, flashing his piercing blue eyes at her. She excused herself and raced into her bedroom. _Stop it, Emma_. She scolded herself. _You know not to let love in again_.

When recovered, Emma went back into the main space of the apartment. Killian grinned at her again, holding up two menus.

"Chinese or pizza?" He asked joyously. Emma chose the latter and went to Killian's selection of DVDs whilst he ordered. She ran her finger along the backs of the cases. She pulled out three choices and turned around when she heard Killian hang up the phone.

"Peter Pan or Pirates of the Caribbean?" She asked him, hiding the third movie behind her back.

"Neither." Killian had raised an eyebrow at her. "Cause I know you have a film behind your back, and I know it's the Princess Bride." Emma laughed and revealed it.

"You know me too well, Jones. Can we watch it?" She asked, her apple green eyes lighting up.

He nodded. "Aye, love. It's been a while since I last saw it."

"How long?" Emma said, hugging the DVD that she remembered buying him to her chest.

"About eight years. I couldn't bring myself to watch it without you, love." Emma smiled sadly, before turning to the TV and getting the movie set up. She closed her eyes happily as the menu screen appeared, playing the soundtrack that had played almost weekly throughout her childhood.

She turned to look at Killian, who was staring almost sadly at the screen. She stepped to towards him, looping her arm around his waist.

"I haven't watched it in eight years either." He looked down at her in amazement for a second.

"Come on then, Dread Pirate Roberts. Let's watch it." She sank down onto the couch, pulling a blanket over herself.

"As you wish." Killian muttered almost inaudible. He positioned himself next to Emma, who threw some of the blanket over him and pressed play on the remote.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters or OUAT but I seriously wish I did.**

 **Sorry if you haven't seen the Princess Bride cause you won't get the references! But, you should watch it ASAP!**


	8. Soothing You

CHAPTER 7 - Soothing You

Killian yawned, eyes still closed, and stretched out his legs. His eyes opened and adjusted slightly in the darkness. He was still of the couch, head lolling over the back. He felt pressure on his chest and looked down. His nose hit a mass of golden hair that smelled of strawberries. It was his Swan, she had been using Killian's chest as a pillow.

Killian smiled to himself. He grabbed the tv remote, switching off the screen that still showed the title screen of the Princess Bride, as they had both fallen asleep before the end. Killian chuckled lightly as he thought back to the way that Emma had quoted practically the whole movie until she had fallen asleep.

Killian revelled for a moment in the luxury of having Emma being so willingly close to him. His arm around her tightened for a moment as he brushed the hair that fallen in front of her face behind her ears.

Emma hummed in her sleep and nestled closer to him. " _Killian_." She murmured in her sleep. Killian froze. He blinked down at her sleeping form before sighing, shaking his head and looping his arm under her legs.

Emma woke slightly, confused at the weightlessness she felt. It took her a moment to realise she was being carried. She gripped onto her holder as she was manoeuvred across the room. She sighed as she was settled into bed.

"Whazzgoinon?" She groaned. Killian chuckled as he leant down to kiss her forehead.

"Ssh, Swan. Go back to sleep." She smiled and did as he asked. She was too far into the blackness to hear him let the words slip out of his mouth.

 _I love you._

* * *

The buzzing of her alarm shook Emma awake. Her hand slapped at her iPad screen as she hauled herself out of bed. She yawned and stretched as she made her way into the kitchen to switch on the coffee machine. The door across the hall opened and a even more messy haired than usual Killian stumbled out.

"Times it?" He asked, mid-yawn. Emma laughed at his bleary eyes and slurred with sleep voice.

"Six. I gotta go train at the academy." She responded. Killian held up his thumb and forefinger pinched together in an 'OK' sign. Emma rolled her eyes, chuckling. She filled her travel mug with coffee and paced back into her room, grabbing some clothes before heading into the bathroom to shower.

Once clean and fully awake, Emma made her way back into the kitchen, decked out in yoga pants and a tank top. She found Killian rolling down the top of a paper bag

"What's this?" She asked as she walked over to him. He jumped and clutched his heart.

"Bloody hell, Swan. You scared the life out of me." She smiled shyly, apologising. He waved her off. "Don't worry about it, love. Here." He held the back out to her, and she accepted it curiously.

"What is it?" She queried.

"I made you a cream cheese bagel for your breakfast since you're running late." Emma glanced up at the time after gaping at him in shock.

"You made me breakfast when you could've been sleeping?" He nodded once, a small smile etched on his lips.

"Aye, love. We can't have you starving, can we." Her face broke into a huge grin as she rushed towards him, throwing her arms around his shoulders. She buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent of leather and salt.

"Thank you." She said sincerely. He nodded against her, leaning into her embrace and hugging her back. They stayed locked together for a moment before she remembered she was running you late.

"Crap." She muttered as she pulled away. She raced into her room, grabbing her bag and chucking her breakfast inside. She pulled on her red jacket before running back into the main room and slipping on her sneakers.

Killian was holding the front door open for her, with her travel mug of coffee gripped in his left hand. He held it out for her as she neared. She thanked him again, kissing his cheek and she bolted past, calling goodbye over her shoulder and insisting that he go back to sleep.

Killian smiled faintly, fingers reaching to touch the place where her lips had brushed his cheek. His mind shot him back to when they were fifteen and she had kissed him for real. He sighed shakily, running his fingers through his hair as he walked back to his bedroom. He collapsed onto his bed, his mind fl of images of Emma and their shared childhood.

Killian climbed under the covers and his cheek burned with hope from the touch of her lips as he drifted off back into a peaceful sleep once again. The last image that passed through his head as the blackness consumed him was of her silky blonde curls and apple green eyes that glinted when she smiled.

* * *

It was 7:30pm by the time Emma finally dragged her weary body through the door of the Swan-Jones apartment. She was bruised and aching, the academy had decided to introduce the new recruits by setting up a sparring tournament; Emma had come fourth

Emma yawned heavily as she dumped her bag on the hook by the door and kicked off her sneakers. She sighed and stretched out her burning limbs.

"Tough day, love?" Came Killian's voice from across the apartment. Emma's eyes met his and she just stared at him, her expression speaking louder than words. Killian chuckled and turned back to the dishes he was drying.

Emma paced across to the bathroom to take a quick shower. The water was relaxing as she washed away the sweat and toil of the day. She winced as she touched the bruises that she had gained from her numerous amount of fights. Once done, she changed into a pair of shorts and a loose top before heading back into the main apartment.

Emma groaned as she sank down onto the couch, her stomach growling. She sighed at the thought of getting up to go and make some food. She let her head fall back and her eyes close as she revelled in the feeling of sitting down and relaxing.

The sound of Killian clearing his throat and the scent of tomato and cheese caused Emma to wrench her eyes open. Her mouth began to water at the sight of a large bowl of pasta in front of her face. She grinned up at Killian.

"Made too big a batch for my dinner so kept this warm in the oven for you." She thanked him before taking the bowl and putting a large forkful of the steaming pasta in her mouth. She moaned as the spicy tomato sauce hit her tongue. Killian chuckled and went back to drying up.

Emma was halfway through the bowl when Killian sank into the armchair next to her. She licked some sauce off of her lips before turning to him.

"Did you have a good day?" She asked, swallowing another mouthful.

"Aye, love." He responded. "'Twas pretty easy to be honest with you. Nothing spectacular or out of the ordinary occurred." Emma hummed, shovelling the last forkful of pasta into her mouth. Setting her cutlery on the side of the bowl, she set it down on the floor beside her. She pulled her legs up onto the couch, groaning as they ached heavily.

"How about you, Swan? Was your day all you hoped it would be?" He asked, crossing his ankle over his thigh. Killian ran his hand through his hair softly, messing it up even more than usual.

"It was good. Incredibly tiring but good." Emma responded. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, Emma kneading her legs gently, working out the kinks.

The atmosphere was disrupted by the sound of Emma's phone ringing. She sighed, pulling it out of her pocket. Her father was face timing her.

"Hey, Mom and Dad." She said, flicking on video chat and coming face to face with a miniature version of her parents on the screen.

"Emma!" Squeaked her mother. "How was the academy?"

Emma ended up giving her parents a play by play of her entire first day training for the police force. She laughed as her father cheered her for coming fourth during sparring whilst her mother winced as she detailed how some woman called Cleo Fox had kicked her ass.

But something that Emma didn't notice when talking and laughing with her parents was Killian slinking into his bedroom. She didn't see him tear up slightly at the sight of her surrounded by family. She didn't realise the memories that had gotten stirred up inside of him; ones shared with Liam and Brennan Jones.

* * *

Killian felt terrible. He didn't mean to find Emma's happiness so heartbreaking. But he couldn't help it nor stop it. His stomach clenched as he fought back the feelings that cascaded upon him. He decided that the best thing to do would be to shut himself in his room.

It wasn't long, however, before Emma did notice Killian's absence from the room. She suddenly realised that he had not said hello to her parents, which was incredibly unlike him. Mary Margaret was spewing some story from New York about seeing a man spill coffee all down a woman's front.

Just as her mother was describing in detail how the coffee had spread on this woman's blouse, Emma stopped her.

"Sorry, Mom. But something's up with Jones and I wanna go check on him." Both of her parents agreed it was for the best and after arranging a day to get dinner, the call ended. Emma shoved her bowl into the sink and darted over to Killian's bedroom. She knocked lightly on the door.

"Jones?" She asked tentatively. Nothing. She knocked again, harder. "Killian? Are you okay?" There was still no response. "Killian, I'm coming in." Emma twisted the doorknob and pushed her way into the room.

Killian was stood with his back to the doorway, staring out of the window. Emma inched her way towards him, deciding that he hadn't responded because he was lost in a world of his own.

"Killian?" She asked again, her hand reaching up to touch him between the shoulder blades. He shivered lightly. Emma looked down and saw a photograph clenched in his right hand. She stepped in front of him and, maintaining eye contact, managed to prise it from his fingers.

A tear dripped from her eye as she looked at it. It was a large picture of Killian, Emma and their families. Emma was between the two Jones brothers a huge smile on her face as they held her aloft with their arms forming a chair. Her parents were smiling widely and Brennan Jones was laughing at the sight of his sons holding the blonde girl.

Emma smiled up at Killian. "The picnic. I'd almost forgotten about it." Killian just blinked and a muscle in his cheek flexed as he clenched his jaw. Emma sighed, making her hands up to wrap around his neck.

Emma pulled Killian close and he buried his face in her hair and neck. He started shaking and she positioned them to sit on the bed. He held her tightly and she felt the splash of warm tears falling onto her shoulder.

They remained solitary for a while, Emma rubbing Killian's shoulders and back as he sobbed onto her. After a few minutes, Killian calmed and his head dropped into his hands as he rubbed the tears away.

"Sorry, Swan. I didn't want you to see me like that." He croaked. Emma reached over and gripped his thigh with one hand while the other cupped him under the jaw, forcing him to meet her eyes.

"It's okay. We all have to cry sometimes. Now are you going to tell me what's up or am I gonna have to train to be a detective?" Killian smiled weakly, taking the photograph from her and pressing out a corner that had gotten folded.

"It sounds selfish, but seeing you with your family again made me miss mine. I didn't want to get upset because I'm honestly thrilled for you, being reunited. I'm sorry." Emma squeezed his hand as he looked at his knees. She leant her head in his shoulder.

"I understand, Killian. It's the anniversary soon isn't it?" Emma had pieced together from Mary Margaret's story of a terrible storm passing over New York and Killian's of Liam dying in a similar storm that they were linked. If that were true, then Liam's death and her 'mother's' coincided.

Killian nodded. Emma's heart broke with a pang. Liam must have died around Killian's birthday. Emma made herself a quick mental note to get Killian the best present ever.

"I'm glad you're here, Emma." Killian whispered. Emma smiled sadly, nestling her head deeper into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent of leather and salt.

* * *

The two friends held each other for a long times, relishing in being back in each other's company. Emma felt a twitch in her back and had to break away from him.

As she pulled away, Killian climbed under his covers. He snaked his arms under his pillow, hugging it close to his face. His eyes no longer held their usual shine. They looked dull and empty.

Emma sighed, running her fingers through the knots in her blonde curls. She leant over the bed after stretching out the twinge in her back. She brushed some loose strands of hair out of Killian's face and kissed his forehead.

"Night, Killian." She turned to leave, and was halfway across the room before she heard a voice croak out to her.

"Stay." She turned back to the bed. Killian was sat up again, looking at her with his big, sad eyes. "Please. Stay." He said.

Emma smiled softly, her heart melting as she stared into the depths of his ocean eyes. Nodding lightly, she walked back to the bed, pulled back the cover and sank in next to him. She flicked off the light and settled beside him.

Killian curled into her, his arm reaching across her stomach as his head came to rest on her shoulder. She held him in her arms, her fingers tracing patterns onto his skin as his breathing evened out and deepened.

Swan held Jones as he fell into the blackness of sleep, the calm overcoming the storm. Emma allowed herself this time to forget about the trauma that had invaded her since she lost her best friend and the only person who she had ever completely trusted.

But that was before he had left. And before she had lost her parents. Before she had become alone. Before she had met Neal. Before she had believed she had fallen in love with him. Before she had had her heart broken.

So in the darkness of Killian's bedroom, in the apartment that the two of them shared, Emma Swan allowed herself to slip into a position of comfort and security. Her walls fell down as she held this man, the man who had grown so much from the boy that she had unknowingly loved.

As she held him through his sleep, Emma allowed herself to love the man in her arms. She knew that this was a one time thing, she could not love him outside of the small pocket of time that they had created as he slept.

Eventually, Emma fell asleep, still cradling Killian. Her eyes fluttered closed, only to be met with the image of his. The azure gleam filled her mind as she sank into unconsciousness.

Emma Swan dreamt of Killian Jones, and his eyes that were like the sea before a storm.

Emma Swan dreamt of Killian Jones, and his lightly tousled hair that looked like it had just been swept by a wind that had been tossing waves in the ocean.

Emma Swan dreamt of Killian Jones, and she loved every part of his existence and being.


	9. Leaving You

**I know! This chapter has taken forever, but I am so dreadfully sorry. I'm hoping to sit down and write as much as I can soon, so chapters will hopefully be much more frequent.**

 **Bit of an angsty chapter this one with a little bit of fluff.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8 - Leaving You

A week had passed since Killian had broken down and Emma's training was going well. She was top of the class as she put everything she had into being the best cop she could be. Her extra effort did result in her becoming even more tired than usual, but she still insisted on helping Killian in the shop on weekends.

Living with Killian was not as awful as Emma had expected. They got on well; Killian cooked, Emma cleaned. Their routine was simple. They spent their evenings catching up on tv shows or watching films from their childhood.

Killian started to become more noticeably lifeless as his birthday neared. Emma was tentative around the subject of his father and Liam as she discussed plans for the coming events with him.

The two had planned to spend the day at their apartment and have a few shared friends over, including Emma's parents. Killian was then going to go out in the evening with a few of his friends for birthday drinks.

Emma had been anxiously awaiting the day, as she was excited and nervous to give Killian her present. She had managed to find a limited edition silver-plated hook from the live action movie of Peter Pan. It had cost her a pretty penny but she had decided that for Killian, it was worth it.

The hook was all wrapped (to the best of Emma's surprisingly shoddy wrapping expertise) and had been hidden inside of Emma's closet.

Emma woke up on the morning of Killian's birthday feeling fresh with excitement. She leapt out of bed and pulled open her closet. She rifled through her winter coats box until she found the gift. She grabbed it, chucked on her robe and rushed into the kitchen to make the pair of them coffee.

Killian hadn't emerged yet, so he must have still been asleep by the time Emma had loaded a tray with coffee cups and his present. She turned the door handle as quietly as possible and crept into his room.

Killian was passed out on his bed, limbs splayed across the entire span. It didn't escape Emma's notice that he had his face pressed against the pillow that she had slept on. Shaking away any settling fears, she quietly set down the tray and took a deep breath.

"AAAH! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" Emma had jumped hard onto the bed, landing directly on top of Killian's stomach. She giggled as she rolled off of him, settling on top of the covers.

Killian emerged from underneath his blanket, his black hair incredibly messy and glaring grumpily at Emma.

"What?" She shrugged, still laughing slightly.

"That is not the gentlemanly way to wake up a lad, Swan." Killian grumped, accepting the sheepish handed cup of coffee from Emma.

"It's a good thing I'm not a gentleman then, Jones." Emma teased. Killian smiled for the first time.

"Well, may I be blessed with the reasoning behind this rude wake up call or am I going to be forced to not talk to you for the rest of the day?" He joked, sipping the coffee.

"Jones, have you seriously forgotten?" Emma responded, rolling her eyes. She reached behind her, grabbing his present. "Happy birthday, you idiot." She laughed, thrusting it towards him.

Killian's eyes widened as he looked at the messily wrapped gift before him.

"Swan, you didn't have to-"

"Yes I did, Killian. You're my best friend and its your birthday and I know you're gonna get me a present for my birthday no matter how much I protest." She interrupted, brandishing the present at him and holding her nose in the air.

Killian laughed softly, shaking his head and taking the small box from her. He thanked her softly and she smiled back at him, her stomach clenched with nerves as he read the tag on top.

" _Jones, open the present you idiot. We're not having this argument again for the millionth time. Swan x. P.s. Ignore my crappy wrapping, I couldn't get you to do it this time."_ He was smirking like a dork as he read it. "As the lady insists." He teased.

Emma rolls her eyes again but still flushed pink. Killian was still smiling as he tore away the paper to reveal her gift.

"Bloody hell, Emma." He breathed, his blue eyes widening as he stared in wonder at the glass case that now resided in his hands.

Emma couldn't stop smiling as he pulled open the case and held his present for the first time. She felt tears prick her eyes as he read the inscription on the bottom of the hook's base. The tears were forced back as his eyes met hers and he leant towards her to kiss her forehead.

"I love it, Emma. Thank you." For a moment, the two smiled at each other as they silently communicated through their eyes.

Emma blinked a few times before starting to breathe again. She coughed slightly and tucked her blonde hair behind her ears.

"Yeah, well, I got it cause you're such a codfish and you needed something to remind you daily." Killian snorted at her comment and it wasn't long before the two were laughing loudly.

"Oh, wait just a second." Killian said before rushing to his closet and pulling on a large red hat with a massive feather. He grabbed the hook and turned to Emma, one eyebrow raised and something that could only be described as a smoulder contorted on his face.

"The name's Killian Jones, but people have taken to calling me by my more colorful moniker. Hook." Emma laughed.

"As in Captain Hook?" She flirted back. A corner of her mouth was turned up in a smirk and she looked up at his from underneath her lashes.

"Ah, so you've heard of me." Killian returned with a smile. The two giggled again and Killian put the hat away before closing the hook up inside the case again.

With care, he picked up the case and placed it on a shelf, next to a picture of himself, Liam and their father standing infront of Brennan's ship.

He turned back to Emma, who was draining the rest of her coffee. He grabbed her as soon as she set down her cup, dragging her into a tight hug.

"I mean it, Swan. Thank you."

"You're more than welcome, Jones." She smiled up at him. "Now, what do you want for breakfast?"

He grinned at her.

"Pancakes?"

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly, filled with movies and cuddling and reminiscing. Killian had insisted on watching only pirate movies in honor of his brand new hook so Emma had piled up the many DVDs, including all of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, Peter Pan (both live and animated), Hook and The Princess Bride.

As the credits rolled on Hook, Emma checked the time. She sighed and shut off the TV.

"Come on, pirate. It's 7:00. If you wanna be on time for the lads then you gotta go get ready."

Killian huffed and nestled his head into Emma's lap where it rested.

"Do I have to, love? Can't I just stay here with you?" Emma heart sang at his comment.

"Nope, I've had to put up with you all day, it's time those idiots had a turn." Killian groaned and cursed lightly before hauling himself off of the couch and trudging back to his room.

Emma laughed lightly before crouching down to start tidying up the movie cases that were now strewn across the floor. As she was popping the disc of Peter Pan back into its case, Killian's bedroom door opened.

"What do you think, Swan? Am I devilishly handsome?" Killian asked from behind her.

Emma rolled her eyes, ready to make a sarcastic comment whilst turning but stopped short at the sight of him.

Even though all he had done was change out of his baggy tshirt and sweats, the man that was stood before her was entirely different from the one who had spent the day sprawled across the couch with her.

He was clad in an incredibly tight-fitting black tshirt with his leather jacket. His jeans were also black and his hair was no longer messy, but neat and styled. Emma's eyes widened as she swallowed slightly.

"Wow, Killian. You look great." He beamed at her, clearly underestimating how gorgeous he actually looked. He grabbed his phone, hugged her goodbye and left.

* * *

Killian had been gone for roughly half an hour when Emma became curious from staring at his closed bedroom door. Her inquisitive side had gotten the better of her and she got up from the couch and headed into his room.

The room smelt like Killian, all rum and salt and leather. Emma hadn't set foot in there since his breakdown, and she hadn't had a chance to snoop properly then.

She felt a twinge of guilt but quickly shook it off. Besides, he had snooped in her room when she hadn't been there. She'd come home one day and found her photo-frames in a different order.

She smiled faintly as her eyes fell on his new hook and the photo of him, Liam and Brennan. Emma trailed her fingers along the top of the shelf, peering into the glass bottle that held a miniature ship.

She frowned as she looked at the bottom of the bottle. As small corner of something was poking out from beneath the ship. She grasped it and slid it out.

Emma's eyes widened; she recognised this photograph. She'd hidden it inside of the frame that pictured her and Neal, she assumed she had lost it during the moving process. _Why does Killian have this?_ She thought to herself.

She smiled lightly as she ran her finger along the young figure of Killian, decked out in a plastic hook. She put down the photograph and noticed another piece of paper. Breathing deeply, she pulled it out and sat down on the corner of Killian's bed. It was a letter.

Unfolding the paper, Emma held it lightly between her fingers as her eyes scanned the words written there in beautiful cursive handwriting. As she reached the end, her heart was beating quickly and she was panicking. She ran from the room, grabbing a big bag and chucking clothes randomly inside. Without leaving so much as a note, Emma fled the apartment.

As she drove away from Killian's, Emma was crying. Her eyes were wide and full of fear and she sped towards Ruby and Granny's apartment. The words of Killian's letter were ringing like an anthem in her brain.

 _Brother,_

 _I found Swan. She's okay. In fact, shes more than okay, she's breathtaking. I cannot begin to fathom words to describe how beautiful she has become._

 _Nine years. It feels like a lifetime that I have been apart from her. But she's here, she's real, and she's beautiful._

 _I thought that I had finally pushed down all of those feelings, what with the mess with Milah, but seeing her, being with her, they've all come rushing back._

 _I can't help it, Liam. I love her. I always have, and I always will._

 _But Emma, she's so set on our friendship, how could I ever tell her? She's so guarded, my feelings might destroy everything._

 _I'm torn, Liam. I don't want to lose her again._

 _Your brother,_

 _Killian._

When Ruby opened the door to her apartment, Emma was a broken mess. She couldn't form complete sentences, instead producing words such as "Killian", "love", "Neal".

Sobs wracked through her body as Ruby put her arm around her broken friend's shoulders and led her into the main room. Granny sprang up from her place in her armchair as the two made their way into the apartment.

Emma was seated on the couch with a blanket pulled tightly around her. The tears would not stop falling as she cried into Ruby's lap. Ruby stroked her hair for a while, before getting up to grab Emma's signature cocoa and cinnamon from Granny.

Emma was so broken that she did not hear Ruby dialling her mom's number, talking to her and then sinking back down onto the couch.

Eventually, the tears stopped. Emma had run out of the ability to cry, so she just stared ahead of her at the old cuckoo clock on the wall. She watched the hands tick.

Soon enough, she drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Ruby was watching her as she slept, her brow furrowed, her lip quivering slightly.

Emma slept through her parents coming into the apartment, through her dad picking her up like he had done when she was a child and carrying her into the spare room.

"What's wrong with her, Ruby? What happened?" Mary Margaret asked the brunette, cradling a cup of cocoa of her own between her hands as her husband put their daughter to bed.

"I don't know, she turned up on the doorstep in floods of tears muttering incoherently. I can only assume something happened with Killian." The three sat and pondered this for a while.

Mary Margaret was saddened to hear that there could be tension between her daughter and Killian, since they had been so close throughout her childhood and had found each other again.

"Are we okay to stay here for the night? We can camp out in here if need be." David asked Granny and Ruby. The two Lucas' shared a look before Ruby answered.

"Of course, that's not a problem. Emma is going to need you two. And you guys take my bed, I'm fine on the couch." A small argument broke out over Ruby's statement but her stubbornness won out and she was soon unfolding a blanket and stretching out.

Mary Margaret checked in on Emma, who was now sound asleep, tear tracks dried on her cheeks. She pulled the blankets tighter around her daughter and kissed her head.

The apartment was quiet as all bodies slept, but Killian's night had only just begun.

* * *

He stumbled up to steps to his apartment, after thanking Robin for the lift home. He was later than expected and slightly more drunk than he had intended, thanks to Will ordering a few rounds of shots.

It was the best birthday Killian had had in a while, and was beaming as he fumbled with turning he key in the lock.

His smile soon dropped as he saw all of the lights on in the apartment, his and Emma's bedroom doors wide open and no glimpse of the blonde at all.

Killian's heart began to beat fast as he sobered instantly. He raced around the apartment, calling Emma's name. He fell to a stop when he entered his room and saw the letter to Liam on the bed.

" _No_." He whispered as he picked it up. "Oh, Swan."

He darted across the hall into her room. Clothes were missing from hangers, toiletries removed from their places.

"Shit." The tears started to fall as he fumbled for his phone. "Oh bloody hell!" The battery was dead.

Killian panicked, he had to find her, to explain. _Damn her bloody walls_. He grabbed his car keys and ran out of the apartment. He forgot about the alcohol in his system as he drove to her old apartment, in hope of her going to her parents.

He hammered on the front door for what seemed like years, but there was no answer. Not only was Emma not there, but neither were her parents. Killian rushed back to his car, ready to head to Ruby's apartment next to the diner.

He was pulling out of the parking lot when the bright light appeared in front of him. His eyes were clouded with tears and he didn't see the truck speeding towards him. All he felt was the excruciating pain when it collided into the driver's side of his small black car.


	10. Worrying About You

CHAPTER 9 - Worrying About You

 _Love. Love. Love._

 _The words seemed to ring in a whisper around her. She couldn't stop screaming, her eyes were squeezed shut._

 _Make it stop._

 _Her heart pounded as she fell to the floor, her hands pressed against her head. Why can't she love him back? When would she break her walls to stop the incessant whispering?_

* * *

Emma wrenched open her eyes groggily. For a brief moment, she forgot about the previous night. Then guilt, regret and pain flooded through her body at such a force that she felt as though she had just been hit by a freight train.

"Killian?" She called out, hoping it had all been a dream, that he would come running into her room and sweep her up into his arms. But the only response that came was her parents rushing in.

Emma was bombarded with questions. _What happened? Are you okay? Is Killian okay?_ She stared at them wide-eyed. Her green eyes felt the sting of a fresh load of tears.

"I-I-I..." She stuttered, unable to formulate a sentence. Her bottom lip quivered as her vision blurred from tears.

"Oh, honey." Mary Margaret reached over to hug her daughter, her voice full of pity. The door opened again and Ruby entered, holding a mug of cocoa. David embraced Emma, his hand cupping the back of her head before leaving the three girls alone.

Emma accepted the drink from Ruby, wiped her eyes and drew a deep breath. She explained everything, how they had almost kissed again a few weeks ago, how happy she had been until she found out that Killian loved her.

Mary Margaret gasped and beamed at her daughter when she mentioned the latter. But Ruby was looking at Emma with eyes filled with sorrow and heartache.

"Oh, Em, I'm so sorry." She sighed, grabbing the blonde's spare hand.

Mary Margaret sputtered in confusion. "Why are you sorry? Surely its a great thing, Emma? He loves you, he always has."

Emma closed her eyes, she hadn't wanted her parents to know about Neal. But they had to know the situation fully to understand why she was going through what she did.

"Rubs, can you go get my dad, please? I think he needs to hear this." Mary Margaret stared at Emma as Ruby nodded and left the room, her eyes full of worry for her daughter.

Once David had re-entered the room and sat down next to his wife on the bed, Emma explained. She told them everything about the eight months she had spent with Neal, how he had told her he loved her and had broken her heart in the worst way imaginable.

She told her parents how she had sworn against love, building walls around her heart in order to keep out pain. She showed them the pendant that she kept around her neck as a reminder to not trust anyone again, that she, and only she could look out for herself.

"He broke me. He broke me down so much that I'm still figuring out a way to pull myself back up. And to hear that Killian loves me just pushes me further back down. I've just gotten used to having him back as a friend, how can I be around him knowing he wishes for more from me? It's just all too much." She stopped her head falling forward into her hands.

The room was silent for a while until her father spoke.

"Do you love him?" He muttered, his voice almost a whisper.

Emma's head shot up. "What?" She asked, her eyes wide and full of fear.

"Do you love him, Emma?" David repeated, his gaze hard on hers.

They stared at each other for a while as Emma breathed heavily. Her father seemed to be trying to read her. Emma choked slightly for a second because she knew that look.

" _How could you possibly know that!?" Emma had exclaimed, her feet kicking into Killian's thighs as they sat on the couch together._

 _Killian had laughed as she furrowed her brow at him. "I've told you before, Swan. You're an open book." She had glared at him for a while._

 _He had held her gaze, staring deep into her eyes for a moment._

 _"You also hate it when I'm right, don't you?" He had finally concluded, a wide smile forming on his face as she mouthed 'dammit'._

 _The mood had soon changed as she had raised an eyebrow and smirked up at him._

 _"Wouldn't you like to know?" She had teased him softly._

 _His tone of voice had changed as he looked into her eyes._

 _"Perhaps I would."_

From the cue of her father's question, Emma's mind seemed to blur through all events of her time spent with Killian.

The nights when he would cook the most delicious meals for her after training.

The nights when they were both too tired or they didn't have enough groceries so they ordered takeout.

The mornings where she would wake up tucked into her own bed after passing out in the couch.

He cared for her deeply. _How could she have never seen it before?_ She must have masked everything with her walls. And, in the dark room, clutching a mug of cocoa, Emma Swan realised she loved Killian Jones.

A huge smile spread across her face.

"I think I do." She replied.

Mary Margaret squeaked, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Go get him." David said, his tone harsh. Emma nodded, leaping out of bed. She was rifling through her bag when Ruby burst in.

"Em, you've gotta go down to the hospital."

Emma looked at the panicking woman in confusion.

"I can't, Rubs. I have to go tell Killian I love him."

"That's the problem, Em. It's Killian, he's been in an accident."

* * *

Emma had a severe case of dejavu as she raced into the hospital. It seemed like years since she had run through here after hearing that her father had awoken. She was especially panicked now as she ran up to the main desk asking breathlessly where he was.

Tear tracks streaked her face as her worried eyes looked into the nurse's calm ones.

"He is being operated on currently, if you would like to wait, we will notify you when he is ready for visitors." Emma started shaking at the word operated, and Mary Margaret looped her arm over her shoulders.

"Come on, honey. Let's go and sit down." Emma nodded and allowed herself to be led away by her mother. They sunk into the uncomfortable plastic chair in the hospital waiting room. David soon joined them and Emma rested her head against her father's shoulder.

She heard her parents talking, but her brain was too busy to register the words. _What happened? Why was he driving? He'd been drinking. Was he trying to find her?_ Emma's stomach dropped when realisation hit her.

 _Of course he'd been trying to find her._ She'd disappeared on his birthday without a word. Horror crept in as tears flooded her eyes. She sobbed against her father's chest as he held her, her mother stroking her hair softly.

It took a while, but eventually Emma calmed. She stayed still, her father's arms wrapped around her.

"Emma Swan?" A tentative voice filled her ears and her head shot up.

"Is he awake? Can I see hi- oh." Emma had assumed the voice belonged to a nurse or doctor but when her eyes fell on the stocky man before her she realised it didn't.

"Sorry, I assumed you were the doctor." She said, her eyes dropping to her feet.

"No worries, I'm Will Scarlett. I'm a friend of Jones." Emma's eyes shot back up to his.

"Were you with him last night? Do you know what happened?" Will nodded.

"Yeah, he helped me get home before heading to yours, but he wasn't driving. I don't understand why he would get in a car. None of us were exactly sober."

Emma sighed. "I know why, I think he was trying to find me." Will raised an eyebrow at her statement, a quizzical look appearing on his face.

"I have a problem with hiding behind walls, I found out something between me and Killian and-"

"That he's hopelessly in love with you?" Will asked smirking. Emma looked gobsmacked.

" _He told you?_ " She gasped.

"Darling, you're all he ever talks about anymore, he's smitten." Emma looked down at her hands that were clenched together tightly.

"Oh, well, I ran. I screwed up, Will, I was scared. I only just realised that I-." She broke off, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"You love him too." Emma nodded, sniffing. Warm arms encircled her and this man was hugging her. She held him close, craving the warmth. The hug was brief but made Emma feel a lot better.

"If you want, you can wait with me and my parents and we can go see him together." Emma said, gesturing to her parents who were sat watching awkwardly. Will smiled and thanked her. The two sat down next to each other, and Emma grabbed Will's hand tightly.

The two sat together, not talking, just waiting to find out Killian's fate.

* * *

An hour had passed before Doctor Whale appeared before. His face looked somber and for once he didn't pass his eyes over Emma's body before addressing her.

Emma felt the blood drain from her face as she stood. Will looked gray with nerves, but still managed to squeeze Emma's hand encouragingly.

"He's stable." Emma let a huge sigh of relief. "But he's been through serious trauma. He has a heavy concussion and-" Whale took a deep breath.

"What?" Will asked.

"His left hand was crushed on impact, we couldn't recover it." Mary Margaret gasped as Emma closed her eyes, breathing heavily.

"Can we see him?" The doctor nodded, gesturing for the two of them to follow.

Still clutching Will's hand, Emma looked to her parents as if to say, wait here. They followed Whale along the sterile corridor for what felt like years. Finally they came to a stop outside of a private room.

"I warn you, it's not pretty. Obviously he has been stitched up but his left arm is still incredibly damaged." He said before opening the door.

" _Oh, Killian._ " Emma breathed as they walked into the room.

He looked so young. His skin was pale, a gray pallor set in. His eyes had dark circles underneath and there were slices in his face and neck from shattered pieces of vehicle.

His left arm was bandaged, but a small amount of skin could be seen. It was black from bruising.

Emma finally let go of Will's hand and sank into the chair on Killian's right side. She grabbed remaining hand and stroked a few strands of hair from his forehead.

Whale coughed lightly before speaking again. "Adjusting will be difficult. He will have to remain here for a while in order for his concussion to cease and his amputation will need monitoring. We have sent his measurements to the prosthetics department for a hand to be made. It will be a few weeks before it arrives and he will need regular supervision for a few months." He finished, looking between the two of them.

"I'm his roommate and his best friend." Emma replied, tearing her eyes away from Killian's motionless face. "I can look after him."

Doctor Whale nodded and left the room. Emma raised her spare hand to Killian's cheek, stroking a patch of skin that was not stitched up.

"You really do love him." Came Will's voice quietly. Emma looked up at him, smiling slightly.

"Is it that obvious?" Will smiled back, nodding. He walked over to her and sat on the other chair next to the bed. Emma slid her hand back into his, now holding onto two hands, one significantly colder than the other.

They sat together, watching Killian's chest rise and fall with help of a tube. After roughly an hour, Killian stirred. The two sat up, glancing at each other.

"Killian?" Emma whispered. The only response was a moan followed by a croaky " _Em-ma"_.

Emma smiled. "I'm here, Killian." She ran her thumb along the back of his hand. Killian's breathing evened out again as he fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

After a while, Will left to get himself a coffee and Emma a cocoa. Finally alone in the quietly beeping room, Emma leaned forward and presses a kiss to Killian's forehead.

She was still leaning over him, staring at his lips when they opened, releasing a groan. His eyelids fluttered, opening.

Emma grinned as the piercing blue gleam of his eyes appeared again.

" _Swan_?" He blinked at her, his voice hoarse.

"I'm here, Jones." She replied, brushing her thumb against the small scar on his cheek as she cupped his face."You were missing, I couldn't find you. The letter, you read it."

"I know, I'm so sorry for running. I freaked out. But I'm okay."

"Sorry you found out that way, I should've-"

Emma silenced him with a finger against his lips. She smiled at him softly.

"It's okay, we'll just take it slow, okay?" He nodded, his eyes staring lovingly into her green ones.

How could she have never seen it before?

"Jones?" Will had returned.

"Scarlett? What the hell are you doing here?" Killian asked as Emma fell back into her chair still gripping his hand.

Will walked closer to the bed, passing Emma her cocoa. He sat back into his chair. Emma excused herself to go and inform Whale that Killian had awoken.

She found Doctor Whale a little way down the same corridor as Killian's room.

"Miss Swan, how can I help?" His flirtatious attitude was back.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Killian's awake, he's with W-" Her sentence was cut off by a loud scream. Emma's heart dropped to her stomach as she dropped her cocoa and she raced back down the corridor, Whale close behind her.

They burst into the room to see Will panicking and trying to calm Killian down. Killian was staring at his stump, his eyes wide and scared as he screamed at the loss of his hand.

"Oh god, Killian." Emma rushed forward, trying to pull his face away, muttering calming words.

But Killian didn't calm, he just kept screaming, obviously having a panic attack . Emma had never been so scared and confused. She didn't know what to do. So she grabbed the neck of his hospital gown, pulled him towards her. _She kissed him._


	11. Sensing You

**Gah, I know. I'm late again but school has been super hectic. Mega apologies so here, take this fluff-filled chapter as an apology.**

* * *

CHAPTER 10- Sensing You

Emma was still flushed. The kiss had been brief, long enough to halt Killian's panic but short enough to prevent too much awkwardness in the room.

Emma was sat by Killian's side, his only hand was gripped tightly between both of hers as Doctor Whale explained the situation to him.

Emma wasn't listening. She'd already been briefed by Whale as to how to change his dressings and care for his concussion when he was released. Emma was looking at Killian.

She had never seen before how his skin looked sun-kissed, how he had a light dusting of freckles across his cheeks and nose. She focused mainly in his lips, remembering how warm and soft they were underneath her own.

She was so lost in staring at him that she didn't notice that they were alone until he looked at her. She blinked slightly before smiling shyly at him. He seemed incredibly embarrassed.

"Erm, my apologies, Swan. I didn't mean to react in such a way." He stammered, his eyes flicking down into his lap.

"Hey, Killian." She said, causing him to look back into her eyes. "It's okay." She laced her fingers through his.

They sat in silence for a while, both thinking. After a moment, Killian's signature smirk and raised eyebrow was back.

"So, do you wanna talk about that kiss, love?" He teased.

"Shut up, I was trying to shock you to calm you down." She replied defensively through a wall. Killian's smile dropped slightly and his eyes fell back to his lap.

"Thank you, though." She managed to break through a wall momentarily. "For what you said in the letter I mean, it was sweet."

She blushed and this time it was her eyes that dropped to her lap. The smirk was back after a brief look of shock.

"Well, perhaps gratitude is in order, hmm?" Came the flirty response. Emma looked back up at him to see a huge smirk gracing his lips.

"Yeah, that's what the thank you was for..." Emma rolled her eyes, smiling.

Killian leaned closer to her.

"Is that all my sentiment is worth to you?" His eyebrow shot skyward at her reply.

"Please, you couldn't handle it." She flirted back.

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it." Emma stared at him for a moment. He popped the 't' on "it".

Killian was sure what he was expecting from their teasing, but he certainly didn't imagine that Emma would grab him by the collar of his hospital gown and pull him harshly towards her.

Their lips collided and the two breathed in each other. Each slid a hand up into the others hair as they deepened the kiss. Killian moaned softly as Emma slipped her tongue against his but quickly fought for dominance.

The kiss was intense and passionate. What felt like decades passed before they broke apart, but even then they remained touching, Emma's hands on his collar, his was in her hair and his stump was around her waist, their foreheads touching.

* * *

Killian needed a moment to register what had just happened. "That was..."

Emma, however, was battling against her walls. Her first instinct was to get out of there, to run like hell. She pushed her forehead against his to steady herself.

"I'm sorry, Killian." She whispered, her eyes still closed.

"For what, love?" He muttered back, thumb stroking her cheek as her eyes opened and she looked up at him. They pulled further apart, but Emma slid her hand down his arm to link with his.

"For running. I, I've not had an easy time with love, since you left my life has been pretty hard."

Killian ran his thumb across the back of her hand softly. "Hey, tell me. I'd love to know more about the beginnings of this you." He said softly, giving her an encouraging smile.

Emma took a deep breath, readying herself. Killian gave nodded lightly, still smiling softly.

"It was a couple of months ago. I wasn't doing well, I didn't have my parents, August was traveling the world and you were in England and Ruby had gone to look for her own family to no success. I was pretty much alone and this guy, Neal, seemed to be the only person left who cared about me."

Killian opened his mouth to respond but shut it again quickly.

"I fell head over heels in love with him, we ran away to Tallahassee. I trusted him wholeheartedly. Neither of us were working cause I'd just lost my flower shop,so we didn't have a great deal of money, so we ended up resorting to stealing things from convenience stores."

Killian raised an eyebrow at this.

"Who would've thought that Emma Swan would commit a crime."

"Shut up, it gets worse."

Emma breathed in deeply, steadying herself. Killian squeezed her hand.

"Neal told me about he was wanted for stealing a case of watches, he wanted to leave me and go to Canada. Now I was in love with this man, I relied on him, how could I let him go? So I told him I would go and get the watches so we could change our identities and make a new home."

"Oh, Emma." Killian muttered.

"I got the watches fine, but when I got there the asshole had tried to set me up. I was arrested and locked up overnight, but they managed to catch him and I was released. The son of a bitch is locked away but I was left with walls so high they could never come down. I've had to protect myself since I lost everyone, so that I wouldn't be let down again. Neal was the first person who managed to break through that, but he went and ruined it all again."

As she spoke, Emma was clutching the swan key-chain that was linked around her neck.

Killian raised his hand to her cheek, stroking away a tear that slipped from underneath her lashes. His hand trailed down to her neck, where he prised her fingers away from the small disc, instead lacing their fingers together.

"Hey," He spoke softly, "I don't intend to let you down."

She smiled softly, and leant forwards so that their foreheads rested together for a moment.

"Well, since you told me everything, I guess you have a right to know about me, love." Killian joked, but Emma could sense a light trace of fear in his voice. "Go ahead, ask any questions you desire to know the answer to. I will answer truthfully."

"Really? Anything?" She teased, her eyebrow raised lightly.

Killian nodded, his hand tightening on hers slightly.

"Whose Milah?"

* * *

The next hour was spent with Killian explained his story of heartbreak. He had been in a pub in England when a drunk lunatic had split a drink on Milah. He'd helped out the best he could before ending up conversing with her.

"She was different, Swan. She was obviously unhappy with her life. I didn't mean to fall in love with her, but you know how difficult it is not too."

They had started seeing each other, despite her being married with a son. It had been a whirlwind romance, plans were soon concocted to sail away on Killian's ship, taking Ben, Milah's son, with them.

"But her husband found out. And he didn't approve of her leaving him. He hospitalized me, taking Milah away. What I didn't know was that her husband was a very influential man, turns out he was the owner of a large drugs corporation. He took everything from me, my career and any hope I had of finding another. But worst of all, he took her. I found out a few months later that she died of a 'heart attack' but I reckon he murdered her for trying to leave him."

A tear fell from his eye and Emma leant her head on his chest softly, comforting him. Killian took a moment to regain his composure, by nuzzling his nose into her hair and kissing the top of her head.

"I loathe to admit that I became a bit of an alcoholic, I developed a penchant for the taste of rum. I wasted all of my savings down at the pub. My rent was overdue, I had no money and felt like life wasn't worth living. That was the case, however, until I stumbled upon a small photograph of you. It was that day my father finally agreed to take you sailing with us. I pulled myself together, hoped to hell that you remained in Storybrooke and ran back here as fast as I could to get to you."

Emma looked astounded. _He really did love her_.

"But, how did you afford to get from England to America. That costs a fortune."

Killian's gaze flickered down as he shifted uncomfortably in his bed.

"It's not if you've something of value to sell..." His voice trailed off as he bit his lip softly.

"And what was that?" Emma queried, curiously searching his face.

His head rose back up to look at her, a mask clouded his features. His mouth formed into a grin, but his smile did not reach his eyes.

"Why, the Jewel of the Realm of course!"

Emma stared at him. She couldn't believe it.

"You sold your ship for me?"

He nodded once, his smile slipping.

" _Aye_."

Something swelled inside of Emma. She didn't know what it was. It was a new feeling, a light feeling, a happy feeling. All that she knew was that it felt damn good.

This new emotion pushed her. It pushed her to lean forward, to cup Killian's face as he looked at her. Their eyes slid shut as their lips touched.

This kiss was not as desperate as before, but no less passionate. It was not as heated but slow and luxurious. Emma felt all of Killian's emotions through his kiss, how much he cared.

Her hand slid into his hair as his rose to cup her neck. They tilted their heads in synchronisation as they deepened the kiss, exploring each other.

They broke apart briefly, and Killian's thumb rested on her chin. They looked at each other for a moment, smiling softly before leaning forward and kissing again.

Emma realised what it was that had swelled up inside of her. She somehow wasn't afraid of it anymore. Her walls that she had built around herself to protect herself from hurt collapsed in a large tumble of emotion. She embraced it, kissing Killian with every inch of her being. Emma Swan finally embraced love.

* * *

Emma visited Killian in the hospital every day over the next few days. She learnt from the nurses how to properly tend to Killian's wound for when he was released and could move back into their apartment.

She hadn't been alone with Killian properly since their last kiss. Will also visited daily and tended to stay for hours at a time telling Emma stories of Killian's worst drunken moments as he blushed furiously at her giggling.

Emma finally met the infamous Robin Locksley, best friend since University (the English version of college). Robin was kind and sincere, but still managed to trade jokes and as he and Killian so eloquently put it "banter" with his close friends.

Regina Mills also visited, having heard from Ruby that Killian Jones was back. She and Robin had turned up on the same day, and Emma immediately decided that she had to set them up. The chemistry was undeniable, the two sneaking glances at the other when they thought that no one was looking.

Mary Margaret and David also visited a lot. Killian and Emma always glanced at each other awkwardly whenever Mary Margaret discussed the topic of their relationship, particularly since David seemed incredibly stern and protective over that particular subject.

Whenever their relationship was brought up, Killian and Emma both grew uncomfortable. They hadn't decided on how to label their relationship and they hadn't had a moment to themselves to talk, let alone kiss again for days.

Killian had grown exceedingly more agitated at being stuck in the hospital. His lack of a hand was frustrating him further and he was still concussed so was unable to walk very far.

Both he and Emma leapt at Doctor Whale's suggestion to take a walk in the gardens of the hospital to allow Killian to get some fresh air.

Emma pushed Killian outside in a wheelchair, the silence between them weighing down on her like a ton of bricks. She sighed quietly, the need to break the ice overwhelming.

"Your cuts are healing well, I doubt they'll scar." She said. "You'll be just as devilishly handsome as before." She joked.

"Thanks, Swan." Killian responded faintly, smiling softly.

"Talk to me, Killian. I can tell something is upsetting you." She said, her tone coming across as far more angry than she had intended.

"I'm fine, Swan. Don't worry about me." He dismissed, his voice monotone and lifeless.

"Killian Jones, you had better tell me what is wrong right now or so help me I'll-"

Killian cut her off before she could finish threatening him.

"Okay, love." He held his arms up in defence. "I guess I'm just worried about how I'll run the shop and live my life now. You don't realise how much you take for granted when you have two hands until you lose one." He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

Emma had helped him onto a bench as he spoke. She rested her head on his shoulder, her hand wrapping around the bandaged stump.

"You're not gonna be alone through this, Killian. I'm with you every step of the way. We an work it out together."

He smiled at her sadly, pulling her into a hug. When they pulled away, Emma had tears streaking her cheeks.

"Oh, Swan. What is it?" He asked, brushing the tears away.

"Sorry." She sniffed. "Its just... God, Killian, I was so scared you were going to die. I was also terrified that you were going to die without knowing why I ran, or..." Her voice cut off momentarily as she mustered up enough courage.

"Or without knowing how much I care about you."

Killian smiled. His hand was rubbing small circles on her back comfortingly.

"I- I've jut lost so much in the past. I can't lose you too." She chocked as they stared at eachother. Killian's face softened.

"Well, love, you don't have to worry about me. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's surviving."

Emma blinked a few times as a small smile grew on her face. Killian, sensing the change in the air, acted on impulse and surged forward, kissing her.

Emma sank into the kiss, breathing in his scent of salt and leather. Her hands slipped into his hair.

God. She would never tire of feeling the soft drag of his lips against hers, the softness of his hair that tangled in her fingertips.

Killian's heart raced as he kissed her. Her strawberry scent perfumed the air around them as he held her closely. He tilted his head, requesting to deepen the kiss.

Emma opened for him immediately, their passion rising. How was it that each of their kisses could be so different but so equally amazing?

* * *

When they finally broke apart, they were both flushed and breathing heavily. the smiled coyly at one another. Emma's eyes dropped to the bandaged stump that was resting on her thigh,

"So, pretty good birthday present I got you, huh? Who'd have thought that it might come in useful?" She joked.

Killian laughed. "I guess now I really can be Captain Hook."

Emma chuckled. "Sure, if waxed moustaches and perms are your thing." Killian simply waggled his eyebrows as a retort.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Come on, Captain. Lets get you back inside." She sighed after checking the time on her phone.

"Wait." Killian pulled her back down as she had started to stand to help him back into his wheelchair.

"What?" She asked, worry settling in her again.

"There's something I have to do first." Killian said, softly. He leaned in, kissing her sweetly. His hand remained cupping her flushed cheek when they broke apart.

"I can't believe that this is real." He muttered, seemingly not realising he had spoken outloud.

Emma smiled.

"It is real, Killian. And I wouldn't have it any other way." She kissed him briefly before standing and helping him into his chair.

As she wheeled hi away, she noticed the pajama pants that he was wearing for the first time.

"Anchors? Really?"

"I'm a sailor, Swan. This is what we wear."

"I've never seen a member of the navy wear anchor pants."

"Clearly you haven't been consorting with proper sailors then, love."

"Whatever you say, _sailor_."


	12. Dating You

**Gah I know, I'm super late again. I've been meaning to write but life has just been getting in the way. My deepest apologies to all.**

 **Thank you all so much for sticking with this story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't claim to own these characters or Once Upon A Time, no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

CHAPTER 11- Dating You

"Stop worrying, Emma. You've seen him everyday." Mary Margaret soothed as Emma stood anxiously in the waiting room of the hospital, clasping a cup of coffee for Killian. He was being released from the hospital after finally being told that his wound had healed well enough and that he was free of concussion.

David stood next to Emma and her mother, his arms crossed tightly and his jaw clenched. He had become incredibly protective ever since Emma had told him and Mary Margaret that she and Killian had developed their relationship. He apparently had issues with his little girl gaining a possible relationship, even though she was twenty-three and had been friends with Killian for years.

"I'm not worried about seeing how he is, I'm just nervous about living with him since we..." Emma chose her next words carefully. "Since we developed our relationship..."

David moved his fixed stare from the hospital stairwell to meet Emma's nervous gaze.

"Well, I'll move in with him and you can live at your old place with your mother until we find somewhere new." He stated bluntly, evidently very proud of such an idea.

Emma grimaced. "No offence, Dad. But I'd much rather live with my b-... With Killian than stay in the apartment that I lived with Neal in." Thankfully, David accepted this and turned his gaze back to the stairs.

Silence fell over the family again as Emma breathed heavily, her fingers fiddling with the takeaway coffee cup. She tried to ignore the fact that her mother was watching her face, searching for signs of discomfort of fear.

Emma closed her eyes, drawing a deep breath to reassure herself that she and Killian would be fine. He was her best friend after all.

"Killian! How are you?" At the sound of her mother's voice, Emma's eyes sprang open. Mary Margaret had rushed over to him, fussing over the state of his hair and his uneven buttons. Emma grimaced at him apologetically but he just smiled in response, his eyes lighting up as he looked at her.

Once Emma's mother had stop fussing and Killian had finally made it over to the other two, Emma passed him his coffee.

"Thanks, Swan." Davids eyes narrowed as Killian addressed Emma, who had looped her arm around Killian's left one.

"Come on, Jones. Let's get you home." Emma muttered as she started lightly pulling him out towards the car, to avoid the awkwardness that seemed to be permeating around her parents.

* * *

To Emma and Killian's greatest misfortune, her parents ended up staying in their apartment until half ten that night. David had cornered Killian, giving him the usual 'you'd better treat my daughter right or I'll hurt you' speech, whilst Mary Margaret kept agonizing Emma for details on her and Killian, despite her daughter's insistence that they hadn't decided on labelling their recent development of relationship.

As Emma finally closed the door after the hundredth hug from her excitable parents, Killian's forehead met the table that he was sat at. He groaned lightly, unknowingly scratching around the new silicone hand that encased his lower left arm.

"Sorry." Emma cringed as she sat down next to him, sliding her hand into his, her thumb running along the back of it softly.

"It's not your fault, love." Killian replied, his head rising from the table to look at her. He twisted their hands so that their fingers were interlinked.

"They insisted on coming with me to pick you up. I think my dad wanted to give you his over-protective father speech." Emma sighed, her head falling onto his shoulder.

"Oh, he did, Swan. Many times. He made himself very clear." Killian chuckled lightly.

A few comfortable moments of silence passed as Emma closed her eyes, breathing in the smell of her Killian. But when she opened them, she realised that he was staring at his prosthetic. Quietly, she lifted her head from his shoulder, detached her own hand from his warm one and slid her fingers between the stiff digits of his cold one.

Killian gazed at their linked hands for a brief few seconds, before turning to look at her eyes filled with a warm pity.

"What are we, Emma?" He asked. The pity slipped from her eyes as confusion spread in its place.

"What do you mean?" She queried, her head tilting to the side slightly. Killian licked his lips hesitantly as his hand rose to scratch behind his ear. He was nervous.

"Are we friends...? Or... more?" His voice shook softly. "You know, since we've, um, kissed and... stuff..."

Emma almost wanted to chuckle as the usually incredibly articulate man before her stumbled on his words. But she was preoccupied with trying force away the sharp intake of breath that was trying to crawl its way out of her throat. She quickly composed herself however.

"Which would you prefer?" She asked, uncertain of his feelings to her since she had run from him.

"Oh, Emma. I'd much prefer to be more. I will always treasure our friendship, but I care about you so much, love." He smiled. Her eyes flicked to meet his piercing blue gaze. His eyes were soft, gentle, full of love. Emma melted towards him when his tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, the palm of his hand caressing her face lightly.

"I'd like to be more too." She said faintly, her walls quieting her admission.

But those walls once again crumbled as she looked into Killian's eyes, spotting the amazement that sat there for a split second. She smiled at him, a weight lifting off of her shoulders. Her hand slid from his prosthetic, gliding up his arm to his neck as she leaned in to press her forehead against his.

"I'm yours, if you'll have me." She whispered. Killian choked slightly, before closing the distance and pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was soft, gentle. The passion was underlying, hidden deep within their bones. Emma caressed his jaw with her hand and his fingers tangled in her hair.

When they broke apart, Killian was too focused on recovering himself from the onslaught of emotions that had bombarded him to hear her next sentence.

"What was that, love?" He asked, shaking himself out of his reverie.

"Go out with me." She repeated bluntly. Her hand was cupping the back of his neck, fingers playing lightly with the hair at the nape. She smiled softly as he looked at her in awe.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" He joked, his head shaking softly in disbelief. Emma chuckled delicately.

"When have I ever been conventional?" She teased. He stared at her for a moment, searching her eyes as if to find a hint of a prank or lie within them. When he found none, his face softened.

"I would love to go on a date with you, Emma. But on one condition." She raised an eyebrow at this. "You let me plan the evening." Emma shook her head gently for a moment before responding.

"Deal."

Without hesitating this time, with no fear of rejection after thirteen years, Killian leaned forward again to kiss Emma. Her arm looped around his neck as she pulled him close, eyes fluttering shut. She decided that she would never tire of kissing him. He was soft and warm, gentle but passionate all at the same time. He smelled of salt and leather and his hair felt like snowflakes as she let it fall through her fingers.

Emma Swan was kissing Killian Jones, and she loved every second of it.

* * *

"Ok, honest opinions."

Killian had insisted Emma get ready for their date at her parent's apartment, since they needed the experience of him knocking on her door and 'picking her up'. Emma would be driving to the site of their date since Killian was yet to learn to drive one-handed.

"Wow." Breathed Mary Margaret.

"What your mother said." David muttered.

Emma had fretted for hours over her outfit. She had been torn between skin-tight dresses, jeans and a nice top, giving up and breaking Killian's heart but she had eventually decided on something different, especially since Killian had told her to dress nicely.

She turned on the spot slowly, letting the soft pink fabric of the skirt of her dress flare out. Her dress was unlike anything else she owned. A baby pink color, a sweetheart neckline with slightly off-shoulder straps, a belt around her waist and a knee-length skirt, her dress was vintage and could only be described as adorable.

She wore lower than normal rose heels, and had decided to forgo a jacket (she could always steal Killian's later). Her hair was swept back into a retro ponytail, with a small quiff at the front. She had kept her makeup simple, but elegant.

"So, are you excited for your very big date tonight?" Mary Margaret urged excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet slightly. Emma grimaced slightly, smiling through her teeth at her mother's excessive excitement.

"Let's not oversell-" She began, rolling her eyes gently. A knock on the apartment door interrupted her, causing her stomach to drop. She felt fear begin to take over as she readied her nerves and headed over to the door.

"Here we go!" Mary Margaret practically squealed, flapping her hands as Emma reached the door. Emma took a momentary breath before pulling the door open. Killian was dressing similarly to their 'date' before but his face quickly morphed into one of sheer amazement.

"Swan, you look..." He trailed off. Emma smiled.

"I know." She replied, repeating his cocky response when she had been lost for words a few weeks ago. They grinned at each other for a moment before she stood back, granting him access to the apartment.

Mary Margaret was smiling so widely, Emma was surprised it didn't split her face in half. David, however, was frowning. Killian seemed to pick up on David's reluctance to allow Emma on a date.

"Not to worry, mate." Killian smirked at David. "I assure you, your daughter couldn't be in better hands." David folded his arms.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about, especially now that you've got two of them again." He replied sternly, nodding towards Killian's prosthetic. He held Killian's gaze for a moment for shaking his head and smiling.

"I'm only messing with you both, go. Have a good time."

As Emma was pulling the door shut behind them, they heard a slap, a "David!", a yelp, and a "what was that for!?". Emma and Killian shared a look before laughing and heading down the stairs of the apartment building.

* * *

Emma pulled her yellow Bug up in the small secluded car park as Killian directed.

"Jones, where the hell are we?" She demanded, craning her head out of the window to look around the place that seemed to be the middle of nowhere.

"Trust me, love. You'll appreciate the trek." He responded, hopping out of the passenger seat and racing around the car to open her door. She smiled at him, rolling her eyes as she took his helping hand to climb out of the car.

Their hands stayed clasped together as he pulled her up a set of stone steps that climbed a hill. Killian managed to ignore Emma's repetitive complaining and questioning, replying with "you'll see" every time.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally reached the peak of the hill.

"Oh my god."

The top of the hill that overlooked the entirety of Storybrooke was covered in lanterns. A plaid blanket was spread on the grass, with a large wicker basket next to it. Emma couldn't believe how beautiful it all looked.

"Killian, how did you manage this?" Emma asked as she tore her eyes away from the display before to look at Killian, who was smirking unsurprisingly.

"Will owed me a favor." He shrugged, smiling widely.

"Well, this is amazing." She responded, leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

They spent the evening drinking cocoa from flasks and eating seemingly magically warm grilled cheeses. The two were comfortable in each other's company, but Killian continually made Emma blush as he managed to compliment her in many different ways.

Once the food and drink was devoured, the two spread out in the blanket, Emma resting her head on Killian's shoulder as his left arm was wrapped around her. He was pointing out constellations to her.

"That one is Delphinus, in the shape of a dolphin." His finger traced the outline of the constellation for her and she laughed as she saw the shape of the animal form.

"Killian?" She asked after a moments silence.

"Swan." He responded, a soft smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"What's your favorite constellation?" She queried quietly. He didn't respond for a moment as his eyes flicked to look at her face. She was staring up at the sky, the starlight causing her green eyes to sparkle like emeralds.

"Well, love. It'd have to be Cygnus." He muttered gently.

"Which is that?"

"The swan." He whispered, his eyes fixed on hers as they widened before her head turned to his. They gazed at each other for a while, smiling shyly. Emma's cheeks had filled with pink again, still not used to his open admissions of affection towards her. Killian was about to close the distance when her head turned again to look back up at the stars.

"Do you remember when we used to find pictures in the clouds as kids when we were all tired out after playing?" She asked. Killian chuckled softly as he recalled the many times of quiet searching.

"Aye, I seem to remember always managed to find something to do with pirates." Emma hummed happily at his response.

"I used to make stuff up." She laughed. "I think I wanted to impress you, since you were always so creative." Killian laughed then as she grinned towards the sky. Silence fell over them again for a while, before Emma sat up, facing him. Killian pulled himself up as well.

"Can I, ask you something?" Emma practically whispered, her eyes falling to her hands in her lap.

"You just did, love." He responded, smirking. Emma rolled her eyes at him them. "But you can ask me something else as well." He teased, sensing the shift in the mood.

"Do you see yourself having a happy ending, after everything you've been through?" She asked timidly. Killian's smirk dropped as he looked at her intensely.

"Aye, love. And I think I've found it." Emma's eyebrows rose at his response before crinkling into a slight frown.

"If you... don't mind me intruding... What is it?" She looked at him curiously. Killian blinked back the burning sensation in his eyes as he shook his head softly.

"Don't you know, Emma?" He struggled to speak as his voice started to break. "It's you."

Emma's face grew to one of shock. She stared at him, her eyes filling with tears. She held his gaze as she edged towards him. His eyes flicked between her eyes and lips as she grew closer. The action was slow and gentle. Her head tilted slightly as her lips met his, their eyes sliding closed.

They breathed in each other, their kiss soft and loving. A lone tear fell from beneath Emma's eyelid as she pulled her hands ulcer to cup his face. His hand found itself in her hair, thumb brushing beneath her ponytail. They lost themselves in one another, their bond thickening and growing. Gone was the friendship that they had forged all of those years ago, a relationship of love replacing it.

Emma didn't want the night to end, so pushed lightly when he broke the kiss to breathe. He fell backwards to lie on the blanket again. She hovered above him for a moment. He stared up at her, revelling in the beauty that was Emma. _She belongs with the stars, treasured for eons by all,_ he thought briefly, before she leaned down and kissed him again.

They lay on that blanket for what felt like years, holding each other, simply relishing in being together. But when Emma opened her eyes for a moment to see a snake sliding towards them in the damp grass, the atmosphere was shattered. Killian laughed hysterically as she jumped up screaming, darting away from the creature as it slithered past.

The atmosphere returned as she kissed him outside of her bedroom door in their apartment. He asked her out again and she had responded by kissing him passionately. His hand gripped the back of the leather jacket that she was now wearing as their lips pressed together.

For some reason, Killian remained uncertain about how the night had gone until a few hours later, when Emma had slipped into his bedroom and into bed beside him. She was shivering softly, and apparently had awoken from a nightmare. He stroked her hair as her head rested on his chest until she fell back to sleep.

Only when her breathing had evened, and her warmth had reached his toes, did Killian accept that Emma was in it for the long haul, and that she had finally broken her walls to let him in for good. When he drifted to sleep, Killian dreamed of stars, swans and strawberries. Killian dreamed of Emma, and knew how lucky he was.


	13. Being With You

**Credit to Cam for giving me some ideas for this chapter, namely the contents of the Swan-Jones refrigerator.**

 **Enjoy everyone, I've recently found my inspiration and motivation to write again, so I'm hoping chapters will be much more frequent again..**

 **Thanks again for sticking with this story, it means a lot.**

* * *

CHAPTER 12 - Being With You

After a few days of loved up cosiness in the evenings when Emma returned home from training, they couldn't put it off any longer. They had to go grocery shopping. Killian had been noticeably avoiding going, so Emma had attempted every trick in the book to get him to leave the apartment again, namely outright refusing to go to the store without him. But when the only items remaining in the refrigerator were a single egg and an old lettuce, Killian was forced to concede to Emma's repetitive badgering.

"It'll be fine, Killian." Emma soothed, rubbing his shoulder as they sat in the parking lot of the grocery store. He was stoic, staring at his prosthetic, breathing heavily. "I'll be with you the whole time. Besides, I'm a trainee cop, I'll beat up anyway who so much as looks at you funny."

Killian chuckled at her comment, shaking his head lightly.

"What?" Emma smiled gently.

"You sound like your father."

She grinned widely, leaning over and kissing his cheek softly.

"So, you ready to go?"

"Aye."

* * *

"Swan, you really want to dress up?" Killian asked incredulously, staring at her in the middle of the breakfast aisle.

"Killian, its Halloween, we have to." She giggled."Besides, Ashley said dress up, so we're going to."

Killian sighed over-dramatically, rolling his eyes and tutting. Emma smiled broadly up at him.

"Well, what costumes do you suggest, Swan?" He asked. Emma's eyes glinted with mischief as she grinned.

"I have an idea. But you can't know until Halloween." Killian raised an eyebrow at her but agreed.

"Alright then, Swan. If the lady insists." He bowed his head gently, Emma laughed. They smiled warmly at each other until Killian turned away to grab a box of pop tarts from the shelf.

"Honestly, Swan, I don't know why you eat this rubbish." He sighed as he placed the box into the cart. It was then that Emma noticed Killian's left hand sitting in the pocket of his leather jacket. _He's hiding his prosthetic._ She narrowed her eyes, forming an idea. She pushed the shopping cart a little further, before pretending to trip. Killian, rushing forwards, spread his arms out in order to steady her.

"Swan! Are you alright?" He fretted, holding her tightly.

"I'm fine, Killian." She laughed. "I just tripped." She smiled up at him before grabbing his fake left hand before he could stow it away again into his pocket. He looked at the silicone held by her flesh in momentary fear.

"Swan, what are you-?" He started to ask in trepidation.

"You have nothing to hide, okay?" She cut him off, her voice sweet and gentle. Killian swallowed before nodding his head. Emma leaned up to place a feather light kiss on his jaw.

Flushed but no longer afraid, Killian continued to lead them around the grocery store, his prosthetic in plain view of all. He even used it to load items onto the belt for the cashier to scan. Emma was unbelievably proud of him and made sure to let him know when they were back in the car, causing the very tips of his slightly elfish ears to turn a bright red, along with the rest of his face.

* * *

The night of the Halloween party soon arrived. Killian had been badgering Emma repeatedly over the past few days to tell him who they were dressing up as, but Emma had stubbornly refused. But the time had arrived.

Emma stood in her bedroom, a plastic bag hanging on her wrist. She sighed and raised an eyebrow at the excitable man before her.

"I thought you didn't want to go to this party." She said sternly, her voice reminiscent of a teachers. Killian snorted.

"Aye, but that was before you helped me with this." He held up his left arm, gesticulating around it with his only hand. "Come on, Swan. It's high time you told me, and we're going to be late if you stall much longer." Emma remained stern for a moment before breaking. She rolled her eyes and held the bag out to him.

"You'll have to find out yourself." She laughed as he snatched the bag away and ran to his own room. _He's gonna love it._ Emma thought as she pulled her own costume from her closet.

* * *

Emma had just finished adjusting her bright red dress when a shout emanated from across the apartment.

"SWAN. I BLOODY LOVE YOU." Emma laughed as her door burst open and there stood her boyfriend, dressed head to toe in black. He was decked out in full pirate garb, mask and cutlass including. He'd even applied _eyeliner_.

"I can't believe it, love. I'm Westley! The Dread Pirate Roberts! The Man in Black! I'm so unbelievably in awe of this costume I-" His babbling stopped abruptly as he finally looked at Emma. "Swan, you look..." Emma raised an eyebrow.

"That's Princess Buttercup to you, Farm Boy." Killian grinned and swept her off her feet in a tight hug.

"Where on Earth did you find these costumes?" He asked once he had set her back on the ground. Emma was a giggling mess.

"Where do you think, silly? The internet, duh!" She replied, smacking his arm lightly.

"Well, I think I look rather dashing as a piercing-eyed smouldering pirate." He teased. "Scoundrel?" He asked again at Emma's rolling eyes, his eyebrow raised so high it almost flew through the roof. Emma laughed, shaking her head.

"Come on, Farm Boy. Let's head to that party."

"As you wish."

* * *

They were only a little late to the party even with Emma's stubbornness. As soon they stepped through the front door, they were greeted by Ashley, who had apparently dressed up as the slutty version of Cinderella. Killian smirked whilst Emma felt overdressed in her floor-length red gown.

"You guys look amazing!" Ashley cried. "I love the Princess Bride, you guys are so Buttercup and Wesley in real life." Both Emma and Killian held back a wince at the incorrect name of the character, refraining from correcting her and instead thanking the obviously tipsy woman before them. They chatted for a bit before Ruby sauntered up to them and dragged Emma away after winking flirtatiously at Killian.

He stared after them, getting a glimpse of Emma looking at him apologetically whilst getting an eyeful of Ruby's legs in her tiny Halloween version of Red Riding Hood.

"So, Killian." He turned back to Ashley who seemingly wanted to continue the conversation. "How are things going with Emma?" She smiled.

"Well, I think. It's an adjustment for sure, considering we've been friends for so long. But we're taking it slowly. Very slowly, in fact." He muttered, scratching behind his ear. Ashley, in her drunken state, simply smiled apologetically and patted him on the back.

"I have a good feeling about you and Emma, believe me." She smiled widely at him for a moment before a haze of green tinted her skin. "Excuse me..." Killian stepped aside as the blonde rushed past him upstairs to the bathroom. Killian took in her words for a second. _If other people believed in the two of them sharing a happy ending, then maybe it could happen._ Killian smiled to himself for a moment before setting off to find his Swan.

* * *

"Ruby, what the hell are you doing?" Emma scorned as her friend dragged her through the crowds of people, her grip tight on Emma's wrist. Ruby shushed her before stopping in a quieter area.

"I need to ask you something." She said, her face completely serious. She almost looked worried and scared for Emma.

"Ruby, what is it?" Emma said softly, reaching out to touch her friend's arm.

"I just really need to know..." Ruby began, looking to the floor. "If.. you've..." Her entire persona suddenly switched, her smirk returning. "Jumped that tall drink of water's bones yet."

Emma stared at the brunette, her mouth agape. Ruby burst out laughing as a red flush crept up Emma's face.

"Oh, Em. I scared you, didn't I?" Emma's light touch on her arm suddenly became a much tougher grip.

"Hell yes, you did. Oh my god, I was so scared for you." Emma gasped, her other hand clutching her chest as Ruby giggled.

"I'm sorry, Em. But seriously, have you and Jones gotten down and dirty yet?" Emma's face flushed even brighter as she stared at the floor awkwardly.

"No..." She whispered. Ruby looked shocked.

"Emma, you need to get your act together! You've never held back before! I hope you've at least had some amount of _fun_ with the one-handed wonder over there." Emma's staring contest with the floor intensified as she shook her head lightly.

"Seriously? Girl, you need to get yourself some of that British pleasure machine." Emma almost wanted to laugh at Ruby's nicknames for Killian, but the embarrassment overpowered the humorous nature of the situation.

"I guess... I guess I just feel like it would be awkward, since we've been friends since we were eleven." Emma's hands twisted her dress uncomfortably, fighting her still remaining walls that had been crumbling.

"Em, come on. He's been head over heels for you for years, it not be awkward, it'll be totally _FREAKING_ mind blowing. You've gotta get some action."

It was at that moment that Emma caught Killian's eye as he headed towards them. Ruby whistled as she took in his black pirate garb.

"You'd better hit that _fast,_ sweetie, or I'm gonna have to steal your man." Emma glared at the teasing brunette but turned to kiss Killian softly as he managed to manoeuvre his way through the crowd to them.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Come on, lovebirds." Ruby chuckled, rolling her heavily lined eyes. "Let's go and try to find our lovely Beauty."

* * *

"I take it back." Ruby said as the three of them walked shellshocked to an empty couch. "Belle is no longer viewed as lovely."

"I can't believe we just saw that." Emma grimaced. Killian had been rendered speechless, his expression a mixture of disgust and violation. "I guess we found Belle..." Emma shuddered.

"Aye, Swan, with Gold's tongue down her throat." Killian responded, his eyes screwed shut as if trying to burn the memory from his brain. Emma and Killian sank down onto the couch, falling deep into the cushions as they shrivied up in disgust.

"I need a drink, or a few." Ruby said, pulling herself together first. "Do you guys want anything?" She asked, fixing her dress that had ridden up higher than it's usual position at the top of her thigh.

"No thanks, Rubs. I've gotta drive home and Jones is still on medication." Emma responded, her hand coming to rest atop Killian's thigh. Ruby nodded, gave Killian an overly exaggerated flirtatious wink that made Emma roll her eyes, and departed. The two let out a large breath of air before composing themselves.

"Glad you're here yet?" Emma had turned to face Killian, her arm coming to rest on his shoulder. Killian looked at her, sarcasm dripping off of his features. When he spoke, his voice was laced with gallons of the stuff.

"Aye, Swan. I'm having an absolutely incredible evening. I definitely wanted to see a friend of mine snogging my old teacher, who I hate may I add." Emma looked shocked and upset for a moment before he leaned in a pecked her lips briefly. "I'm only jesting, Swan. I'm having a wonderful time."

Emma's green eyes sparkled as she smiled. But the viridescent shine of her irises disappeared as her lids slid shut. She leant forwards, her hand slipping over his shoulder to hold the back of his head as she pressed her soft lips to his. Immediately, the thriving party around them dissolved as they lost themselves in each other.

All Emma knew was the feeling of Killian's lips on hers, the slightly salty taste of the sea that clung to him. He pulled her close, his arm wrapping around her waist. Her eyelids fluttered as she heard his breathing accelerate. The tip of his tongue caressed the seam of her lips, and she tilted her head, breaking the barrier and allowing him entrance.

He swept in, their kiss dancing as they caressed each other gently. Emma felt heat rise through her, desire pooling in the pit of her stomach. She tried to reach closer to Killian, her hands rising up to clutch at the soft black material of his costume's shirt. Suddenly, humour rose through her as she broke away, giggling.

"Swan, it wounds a man's pride when you laugh after he kisses you." Killian muttered, his arm still tightly wrapped around her waist.

"I'm sorry, I just remembered that we're dressed like Buttercup and Westley, and we are totally playing the characters right now." Emma replied breathily, her heart beating rapidly after the kiss. She rested her forehead against his. She actually felt his brow rise.

"Well, you know how the story ends, Swan." She pulled back, looking at him curiously. "Come on, Swan. 'Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind.' Don't you think that we should make that six, love?"

Emma's smile could not have been wider. She looked at him with so much affection in her eyes that he felt like she could drill a hole into his head. She giggled again, her voice turning to a whisper.

"Well, I guess we may have to try." They leaned in again, but just before their lips met, a loud gasp caused them to spring apart.

"Emma?"

It was August.

"August! Hi! I didn't know you were coming." Emma leapt up to hug her friend, who returned her embrace hesitantly, as he gave Killian a stony glare. Killian's eyebrow raised as he crossed his arms.

"Jones."

"Booth."

Emma held back a laugh as the two men stared pugnaciously at each other. She managed to steady her face when August turned back to her.

"So, you two seem... close." He said, his blue eyes filled with hostility.

"Oh, yeah. Killian is my... um.. my man... friend." Emma stuttered, still unsure of their label.

"You can say boyfriend, Swan." Killian said, his arm returning to its position around her waist as he rose to stand beside her. August appeared stunned as Emma looked up at Killian, a warm smile gracing her features.

"Well, um, I'm happy for you both." August muttered. Emma thanked him before he made an excuse and walked away. Emma let out the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. Killian chuckled at August's retreating back as Emma pressed her forehead to his shoulder.

He held her for a minute as she laughed breathily against him, before he noticed the upbeat music change to a much slower, more romantic song. He grinned, pulling away from her and bowing.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Emma laughed at him, shaking her head.

"Killian, I have no idea how to slow dance."

"Well, love. There's only rule to a slow dance." Emma raised an eyebrow at this. "Pick a partner who knows what he's doing."

He held out his left, fake hand. She smiled flirtatiously, reaching out and placing hers against the silicone. He kissed her softly once, before leading her out onto the dance floor.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! Let me know what you thought of this chapter, reviews keep me hooked on writing this (;D)**


	14. Protecting You

**Here we are! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I may have cried whilst writing it so have fun all.**

 **Cam- You'd better have your flight booked, because you're going to want to come to England to hug me AND fight me. I'll be ready.**

 **That's it from me, ENJOY!**

* * *

CHAPTER 13 - Protecting You

Emma breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of Killian as her face burrowed deeply into his warm neck. His arms were wrapped around tightly as they swayed gently to the slow music. Her nose tickled pleasantly as the scent of leather and salt bombarded her senses.

She tightened her hold on his shoulders, pushing up to rest her chin on his collarbone as his face caressed her neck gently. She giggled softly as his stubble tickled her skin. The song changed to another slow number.

Killian pulled back from her neck, smiling broadly at the song now playing. Emma grinned back at him, her peridot eyes sparkling with joy. He leaned so that his mouth lay next to her ear.

"This is my favorite song." He kissed the space next to her ear before returning his head to its previous position, with his nose lightly caressing hers. She didn't respond, only smiled wider. One of her hands slid from his shoulder to cup behind his neck, fingers gently playing with his hair.

Their eyes never broke from their intense gaze, his burned passionately like an aquamarine fire whilst hers were soft and crystalline, her apple irises caressing his turquoise gaze. Their eyes seemed to follow a dance of their own as they remained locked together, mimicking the stance of their owners.

The gentle chords of the song held the two as they swayed, the singer's sweet tone flooding their eardrums as they spun. The lyrics resonated between the two like a warm breeze playing around them.

Killian started to mutter along with the tune to Emma, his eyelids covering his piercing eyes. Their foreheads met, her eyes also closing.

" _And I know, the scariest part is letting go. Cause love is a ghost you can't control. I promise you the truth can't hurt us now. So let the words slip out of your mouth."_ He sang softly. Emma's smile widened further as she leant forward to kiss him.

The world around them fell away as sparks surrounded them when their lips touched. Emma clung to him desperately, the need to hold him too strong as their kiss united them. They held each other, the strong chords of the music surrounding them.

His mouth was warm and a sanctuary for Emma, his kiss her anchor as her mind threatened to float away from bliss. Killian was the foundation for Emma to build a life, she realised this as he kissed her, pulling her lower lip between his, causing her to moan gently. This man was all she needed. This man was everything. The strength of Killian's care and trust shattered Emma as he kissed her with such passion and such gentle brushes of his lips on hers.

As the song faded away, Emma pulled away breathless. Her revelation of unwavering love and affection for her best friend pulled everything out of her. Emma's walls were threatening to tumble forever and she wasn't sure if she was ready. She looked up at him shyly as he gazed down at her, a plethora of unequivocal adoration in his eyes.

A new, fast-paced song began to play, invading the atmosphere. Emma licked her lips, bowing her head down nervously. Killian, sensing the shift in mood, took her hand and pulled her from the dancefloor. She followed graciously.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." She shouted in his ear as the music increased in volume. He nodded in acknowledgement, kissing her lightly.

"Ok, love."

She pecked his cheek before turning to leave him to find the restroom. She wound her way through the crowd of costumed people, waving to those she knew. Emma cringed as she spotted Belle and Gold still making out furiously, dressed as Beauty and the Beast.

Ruby drunkenly hugged Emma before returning to eating the face of none other than Doctor Whale, who was dressed up as some kind of crazy scientist.

Emma finally made her way up the stairs of Ashley's house, ducking around couples that clearly didn't want to keep it in their pants. Thankfully and unbelievably, the bathroom was empty as she shut herself in, breathing properly for the first time.

Emma stared at her reflection in the mirror, not recognising the person she saw looking back at her. The once lifeless eyes that were dulled with heartbreak were now full of light and joy. Her skin seemed to glow, her lips were red and swollen. Emma Swan looked like a woman in love and that thought terrified her.

She breathed slowly and deeply, fighting away her panic as the realisation hit her hard in the chest like a freight train. _She loved him._ She had thought before that she knew what love was, the day of the car accident. But this new emotion being stirred inside of her was different.

She couldn't tear her mind away from the image of the icy blueness of his eyes, that caused her to feel as though she had just been plunged into a lake made of swirled myriad shades of blue.

Emma gasped, clutching at her chest as a jolt of electricity seemed to burst through her heart. Warmth spread from the space between her ribs, spreading throughout her body to the tips of her fingers and toes. _Is this what love feels like?_ She thought as she ran her hands through her hair that had become slightly matted from his gentle caresses.

Closing her eyes and taking a moment to pull herself together, Emma calmed herself. _This won't change anything. You've loved him for years, Swan. You just didn't realise it._ The fear began to melt away, a small smile appearing on her lips. Emma felt like she was floating as she turned away from the sink, heading out of the door.

 _I love him. I'm in love with Killian Jones._ She repeated in her head as she made her way across the landing. The distant echo of the music downstairs beckoned her as she slid her hand elegantly along the bannister, humming the tune of _The Words_ softly to herself.

But Emma's moment of self-actualisation was destroyed by a harsh grip on her arm, the sharp tugging and the rough hold around her waist. A large, hot hand covered her mouth as she struggled against the hard body holding her. Emma lashed out, worming her way out of the stranger's arms. Yet, she fell limp when he spoke. That voice that had haunted her dreams for months.

"Hey, Ems."

Only one person had ever called her by that nickname. Emma's body grew taught as her eyes widened, before she slumped against him in defeat and terror. It was him. He was back.

Neal.

* * *

Emma fell to the floor as Neal pushed her into the nearest room, her head smacking harshly against the carpet. She cried out in pain, black spots growing in front of her eyes. Neal stood over her, grinning maliciously.

"So you moved on then. That was quick, Ems."

He crouched down next to her, she tried to scramble away, her feet catching on her long red dress and grunting when her back slammed into the side of a bed.

"How are you here?" She croaked, her throat dry from fear. Neal let out a shout of laughter.

"I behaved like a good boy in jail and got let out early. I've been looking for you, babe."

Emma scoffed, rolling her eyes whilst her hand fumbled underneath the bed behind her for a weapon of some kind.

"Who's the stray? Some randomer you picked up to warm your bed for the night like you used to do before me?" Neal laughed, bringing back harsh memories of the roughest time of Emma's life.

"He's not some random guy I just pick up of the street, you jerk. I've known him for years." Emma retaliated, her arm still sweeping under the bed desperately.

"You mean to tell me that the asshole that left you when you were a kid somehow found you?" Neal growled, his eyes darkening as he stood up, towering over her again.

Finding her voice and strength, Emma scrambled to her feet. "Don't you dare have the gall to call Killian an asshole when you tried to make me take the fall for your crime, you dick."

Neal guffawed loudly, sending a chill down Emma's spine. "Please, babe. You think he cares about you? You're just a vunerable girl with no one left to care about her. He just wants to use you for a good fuck and then he'll be on his merry way."

Emma punched him then, hard. She stood tall, breathing heavily as his head whipped back up, his fingers touching the blood that dripped from his lip.

"You bitch." He snarled.

"Call me names all you like, Neal. But I have a man that I love while you're still a pathetic little boy whose daddy didn't love him and left him." That was the final straw for Neal. He swung his arm around, the back of his hand smacking Emma in the face, the force pushing her to the floor.

He started to walk towards her as she lay there, her vision swimming. The next few moments seemed to move in slow motion as she pressed her hand to her head wincing. Neal's leg swung backwards slowly, he grinned down at her, blood dripping from his puffy bruised lip.

A fist appeared seemingly out of nowhere, knocking Neal to the ground. Neal groaned as Killian stood before him.

"Don't you dare touch her." His eyes were thunderous, Emma had never seen Killian so furious. Neal staggered to his feet, his grin challenging Killian before swinging at him. Neal's fist connected with Killian's jaw, whose foot soon found purchase in Neal's stomach.

Emma, still fighting her hazy vision, texted her dad with Ashley's address and the words, **Neal's here**. She then rose to her feet, grabbing a lamp from the bedside table next to her. She locked eyes with Killian, who pushed Neal towards her. She swung, metal connected with bone and Neal swayed, his eyes glassy for one, long, drawn-out moment before slumping, knocked out cold.

Emma fell down again, wincing as she gingerly touched her forehead, her fingers pulling away red. Killian rushed over, hugging her tightly. She gripped onto him, sobs erupting from her as she started crying. He rocked her gently through it, soothing her with soft words.

* * *

It was a while before she had calmed enough, and it wasn't until her father had burst into the room, Ashley hot on his trail that she pulled her head from its position against Killian's chest. The bedroom door shut behind David, stifling the excessive shouting of the party downstairs as people worriedly questioned each other as to why the cops were there.

Emma rushed from Killian's warm arms to hug her dad tightly, as he ran towards her worriedly. His partner, Graham, cuffed Neal as he began to stir. "Neal Cassidy, you have the right to remain silent..." Neal started shouting hysterically at Emma, but David tightened his embrace, as if trying to block out the screams.

"Are you alright, Emma?" He asked gently. She nodded against his chest, feeling safe as her father's hand cupped the back of his head. Ashley left the room for a moment, before returning with Ruby, Belle and Mary Margaret, who rushed to her daughter and joined Emma and David's hug.

"I've kicked everyone out, take as long as you need guys." Ashley said. Ruby thanked her, and she left. Ruby and Belle went over to Killian who was wincing as he touched the bruise that was started to form on his jaw.

"I think we need to get you guys to the hospital." Ruby said. Emma pulled away from her parents.

"No. I honestly just want to go home and sleep." She shared a look with Killian, whose eyes told her that he shared her sentiment. Mary Margaret noticed the shared glance and motioned to David to move away. They both kissed their daughter's forehead before pulling away so that Emma could return to Killian. She ran at his wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Belle pulled Ruby from the room, and they were followed rather reluctantly by Emma's parents, who didn't seem to really want to leave her.

Emma softly stroked the bruise on his jaw, before pressing a feather-light kiss to it. "Thank you for protecting me." Killian kissed just above the small cut on her head.

"Of course, love. I'm sorry I wasn't there to prevent him hurting you at all." He looked angry with himself as he looked at the red gash.

"Killian, its okay. You weren't to know." She kissed him then, returning to her safe place. It was gentle, both of them hesitant to hurt the other. She held his jaw as his hand tangled itself in her hair. She whimpered as she pressed closer, not wanting to let him go. But Killian broke the kiss, burrowing his face into her neck.

"Jones?" Emma whispered. His shoulders started to shake and she felt warm drops on her skin. "Oh, Killian." She breathed. "I'm okay, you're okay." He looked at her, a tear slipping down his face. She kissed him again, just a peck this time, her thumb swiping the drop away.

"Sorry, Swan." He croaked. "I was just so scared I would lose you." Emma smiled then, one of those wide smiles that you just cant prevent spreading across your face. He looked at her, returning her smile weakly.

"Killian Jones, you're never going to lose me." His eyes flicked to hers as she took that sledgehammer and crumbled her walls completely. Her voice was quiet and unstable. "I love you."

He stared at her in amazement. Tears filled her eyes as she felt a huge weight pulled off of her shoulders. "Say it again." He muttered, his voice shaky.

"I love you." She repeated, firmly, reassuring herself that she had said it, she didn't need to fear it anymore. Killian surged forward, kissing her hard.

"Again." He whispered when they pulled apart.

"I love you, Killian."

"Gods, Swan. I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him with a massive smile on her face. Their teeth clanked together messily as neither of them could hold back their grins.

"Say it again." She giggled.

"I. Love. You." He said, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"I love you too." They kissed again, long and slow, filled with love. They'd bared their deepest feelings to each other finally, and they couldn't stop holding each other. This was it. Their love and promise was cemented in a foundation neither of them wished to break.

* * *

They slept in Emma's bed that night, holding each other tightly. They had both collapsed after finally making it home hours later, due to having to make statements to the cops and being checked over by Whale who was still in his crazy scientist costume.

They slept deeply and calmly, dreaming of each other and the love that they shared and had finally spoken. Emma was safe, feeling for the first time in her life that someone loved her truly, something she had never felt with Neal. Killian's warm embrace sheltered her from harm and threat, while her love and affection protected him from the harsh memories of his past.

There they slept, linked together innocently, a cocoon of unadulterated love.


	15. Teasing You

CHAPTER 14 - Teasing You

Emma and Killian's relationship had evolved into something new since declaring their love for each other. Emma had taken Ruby's words to heart; she had started to see Killian in a different way, less like a friend, and more like a lover. She found herself biting her lip in the mornings when he stretched and his shirt rode up, displaying his defined hipbones.

Their time together had been few and far between, with Killian working at the shop and Emma's long hours at the police academy. She was throwing herself into training, excelling in both theory and practical, resulting in her being top in all of her classes. Killian had hired help in the shop in the late afternoons and weekends, finding a pleasant co-worker in Regina's adopted son, Henry.

Killian finally learned from Henry that Robin had taken the plunge and asked Regina out, and made sure to call Robin and tell him how angry he was that he didn't inform his best friend, but congratulated him all the same. Henry was a diligent worker, always listening to Killian's advice and he wrote wonderful poems for the displays.

The first time in a while that they had the chance to be alone together was a Sunday afternoon, as Emma's lessons finished early and they had arranged for her parents to come over for dinner (with Killian cooking). Emma walked through their apartment door, smiling widely at the sound of him singing loudly as put the lasagna into the oven to cook until her parents arrived.

"Swan! You're back early!" He laughed as she joined in with his singing.

"So are you." She said, walking over to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head to capture her lips instead. Emma fell into the kiss, her bag slipping to the floor as her hand slid behind his neck. He pulled her in tightly, his arms encasing her waist. As she tilted her head to deepen the kiss, Killian groaned and pushed her against the counter.

She shook her head, her lips still firmly attached to his.

"Couch." She muttered as she pushed him lightly. He nodded, bringing his arms down so that she could jump and wrap her legs around him. He carried her, still kissing hungrily to the couch. He dropped her onto the armrest. She pulled away for a second.

"Wait, what about my parents?" Emma asked, biting her lip. Killian stared at her, pupils blown black with only a small ring of blue to be seen.

"They have no interest on walking in on this, believe me." He growled, pushing forwards to reconnect their lips, the force pushing Emma onto the couch. He crawled over the armrest, so that he was situated atop her. Emma pushed her upper body up, as he ground his lower body down. They both moaned.

"The red leather jacket." Emma muttered against his lips, sitting up slightly, her hand pulling at the aforementioned fabric.

"No, it's fine." He whispered back, trying desperately to keep her lips against his own.

"Really?" She asked, finally opening her eyes to look up at him. Killian grinned down at her, his flirtatious smirk once again spreading against his slightly flushed face.

"Yeah, I like the red leather jacket." He teased. She laughed that ever beautiful chuckle, and he couldn't help but push down again, pulling her lips to his own. He was vaguely aware of her leg rising and wrapping itself around him, but he was to focused on the feel of her lips on his, the press of her chest on his and the fact that they were actually doing this.

They stayed that way for a while, simply relishing in being together. The wafting smell of baking lasagna filling the air around them as they touched, smelt, and kissed.

"Swan." Killian groaned, pulling back. He looked down at the blonde. Her lips were red and swollen, her skin was glowing, her hair slowly becoming a tangled mess. They had lost all sense of the world around them. All that they cared about and all that mattered was each other.

"What?" She breathed, her chest rising and falling as she panted.

"I changed my mind." He replied, his hand and stump sliding up under the red offending garment around her shoulders. She shivered as his touch sent tingles down her spine. "I want this jacket off now."

She didn't need telling twice, her movements becoming fast and hasty. She sat up, ripping the jacket from her shoulders and flinging it to the floor. HE meanwhile, tore off his own leather, mimicking her actions. Emma kissed him again, her hands fumbling with his shirt buttons. He broke the kiss again to pull the white sweater over her head as she slid his shirt off his arms.

Finally their bare skin met, hands sliding over each other. They groaned together, hips rolling. They both rose, so that Killian's back was pressed against the arm of the couch as Emma straddled his hips. Her hands slid down his chest, before coming to rest atop his belt buckle. She teased him, playing with it. He smirked at her.

"Swan..." She grinned and began to pull. Then, they jumped apart. Emma flushed immediately as a loud knocking echoed throughout the apartment. Emma threw Killian's shirt at him as she pulled on her sweater. Breathing heavily, she rushed to the door, pulling it open to find her parents.

"Hi guys." She croaked, her breath unsteady. Mary Margaret hid a smile behind her hand as she saw Killian kick the two leather jackets behind the couch, both of their faces red and their hair tangled. David however, hugged his daughter grinning. Then, the smile slipped from his face as his expression of happiness evolved into one of shock, then disgust.

Mary Margaret had to physically pull David inside the apartment, but the atmosphere was very awkward as they sat around the table, eating lasagna.

* * *

Emma and Killian were continuously interrupted throughout the next few days. Killian had decided to give Henry sole running of the shop on Sunday afternoons to boost his wages, as the kid had been complaining for months about publishing frees and his life long dream to become a writer.

They were heading back to their apartment after a tedious lunch with Ruby and Belle as they both blabbered on about their new men. Killian's hand had tightened on Emma's thigh when Ruby asked Belle how Gold was under the sheets and Belle had reddened dramatically, but her smirk spoke stories.

Emma had apologised profusely on behalf of her friends in the car in the way home, but it was her mentioning that she would _make it up to him_ that had Killian's eyes darkening and warmth spreading through him. He had kissed her as she locked the Bug and again in the elevator. As she fumbled with the key in the door, he had nuzzled his face into her neck, kissing the skin there. Emma breathed again when the key finally turned and they burst through the door.

Their mouths met in a frenzy, hands sliding over each other as the pent up tension snapped. Killian kissed down from Emma's mouth to her neck, where he started kissing and sucking at the smooth flesh. Emma let out a moan as his stubble scratched her deliciously, and she could feel his grin against her throat.

"Jones..." She groaned. He looked up from his ministrations, a devilish grin on his face.

"Yes, my dearest love?" His eyes were dark and hooded, his eyebrow raised. He had never looked more attractive.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me." He obliged willingly, attacking her mouth hungrily. He growled deep in his throat and Emma lost it. She pushed him, his back slamming against the now closed door of the apartment as her body pressed up against his. She hiked her leg over his hip, bringing them impossibly closer. But then, it was over.

Killian's phone had started buzzing. He had reluctant answered, adjusting his clothing and hair as Emma stood aside, biting her thumb disappointingly. Apparently, there had been complications down at the shop involving Leroy (the town's infamous grump) and a problem with the cash register that Henry needed help with.

Killian sighed as he hung up the phone.

"Apologies, Swan. The boy appears to be in a spot of bother and requires my aid." He ran his hand through his hair, his pupils decreasing in size as the atmosphere dissolved.

"Well..." Emma said, putting on her most sultry tone as she sauntered up to him. He looked into her lust-hooded eyes, gulping as she slung her arm around his shoulders.

"Hurry back, _love_." She brushed her nose against his playfully. "I'll be waiting."

Killian surged forwards, kissing her roughly and deeply for a moment.

"Gods, I love you." He muttered as he pulled back. She kissed him quickly again.

"I love you too. Now go and come back so we can pick up where we left off."

He nodded, kissing her cheek before exiting the apartment again. Emma's fingers brushed the still tingling spot, her mouth etched into a smile.

But they hadn't been able to pick up where they had left off, Leroy had proved to be even more of a nuisance than anticipated and Killian was emotionally exhausted when he returned. Emma hugged him gently, placing a hot meal before him before whisking the two of them off to bed. _I guess we'll have to pick up where we left off much later,_ Emma thought as she drifted off to sleep, Killian's warm body wrapped around hers, their fingers intertwined over her heart. _I've waited this long for this man, what's a bit more time gonna do?_

* * *

Alas, it appeared to be a lot more time. On a night out with Regina and Robin, the four had accidentally gotten rather drunk. Regina and Robin were surprisingly very open about their new relationship and Emma and Killian had silently decided to partake in a challenge to be the hottest couple. They had all taken to the dance floor in the club, drunkenly dancing with vigor.

Emma had pressed herself against Killian, bodies united as they danced like no one was watching. They had glanced over at Regina and Robin, who had decided to take the step further and make out furiously. Emma launched herself at Killian, kissing him roughly. Killian was slightly surprised at Emma's fight to win the unspoken challenge but threw himself into the game willingly.

But soon the game was forgotten as the two got lost in each other. As it had before, the music disappeared as their movements slowed to a stop, unable to focus on anything other than the feel of the other pressed against them. It was only when Robin had tapped Killian on the shoulder and had stuck out his hand with a _you win this time, mate_ that they came back to the real world.

It was the look in Emma's eyes that had spurred Killian to hastily say _time to go, Swan,_ wish Regina and Robin a pleasant evening and make a hasty retreat out of the club to hail a cab. Emma giggled against his arm, leaving sloppy drunken kisses along his face and neck. A cab pulled up just as Killian flipped off a jerk across the street who told the to 'get a room', and he pulled the door open. They slid in, Killian slurring their address to the driver as Emma played with his hair, messily humming the tune of _The Words_ to him.

The cab back was pretty uneventful, just the two of them leaving no space between them as they flirted and kissed. Killian chucked a few bills at the driver, telling him to keep the change as Emma pulled him away towards the building. He kissed her hand multiple times as she used the other to punch the button for the elevator until it dinged open.

She returned the favor one they fell inside.

"I love your hand, babe." She giggled, playing with one of his rings. "I like that you only have the one now, makes me wonder what you can do with it." Killian had laughed deeply at this, leaning forwards to pull her lip between his.

They finally fell inside the apartment, Emma immediately throwing off her heels and jumping up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She started to pull at his jacket, and he started to help for a moment before coming to his senses.

"Swan, we can't do this now." He said, the alcohol-induced fog clearing for a moment.

"What?!" She cried. "Shut up, Killian." She had shaken her head, continuing to try to pull his shirt from where it was tucked into his jeans.

"Emma, I mean it." He grabbed her wrist, looking her in the eyes.

"Killian, I need you." She fluttered her eyelashes at him flirtatiously and it took everything in his power to not give in.

"I know, love. But this is a big step for us and I want it to be special. I want to remember it. You deserve for us doing this to be mind-blowing, not some crappy intoxicated thing." He said. Emma's eyes blinked a couple of times as she absorbed the information, before she nodded. He dropped her wrist, allowing her hand to fall to her side.

"I understand. I know I'll be grateful tomorrow." She sighed. He smiled softly, kissing her forehead.

"I know, Emma. I love you."

"Thanks, Killian. I love you too." She hugged him then. They held each other for a long while, until Killian felt Emma's body relax. She had fallen asleep against him. Smiling with love in his eyes, he tucked his left arm under her legs, whilst his right arm supported her back. He carried her into his room, gently putting her down.

He slid a pair of shorts on under her dress, and closing his eyes, peeled the tight garment off, replacing it with his baggy shirt she wore to bed (he was a gentleman after all). He manoeuvred her legs under the covers before retreating to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change into his nightclothes. Turning off the light, he slid in next to her and kissed her hair.

"G'night." She mumbled, waking up slightly.

"Good night, my love." He whispered back, sliding his arm around her mid-section and closing his eyes. They would both have a killer headache in the morning, but at least they would have no regrets.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **I just sped wrote this last bit for Camryn so sorry if there are any mistakes! I will go over it and edit it asap don't worry!**

 **Please let me know what you thought of this chapter because reviews so far have been so lovely and so helpful so thanks for them!**

 **Special shout-out to Kiwistreetswan who reviews every chapter without fail and always has the loveliest things to say!**

 **Bless you all and I hope we don't all die on Sunday with 6x10 (I know I will anyway).**


	16. Loving You

CHAPTER 15 - Loving You

Somehow, Emma and Killian had been roped into another double date with Regina and Robin. And neither Emma or Killian particularly enjoyed the evening out. They had thought that they had been slightly over affectionate when they had first started dating, but Regina and Robin took it to a whole new level.

They were always touching, whether it was Robin's hand on Regina's leg, his arm around her or her head on his shoulder. But Emma tried not to let it bother her, they were obviously smitten with each other in their new relationship.

Yet still, Emma and Killian had been subjected to uncomfortable glances at each other as the other two were lost in each other throughout dinner. They had both finally relaxed in the cab home.

"I've never seen Robin so obsessed with a woman before." Killian chuckled, as the two discussed the evening in the back of the cab.

"I've never seen Regina smile so much in one evening before." Emma giggled.

"At least we can show affection without going overboard. Right, Swan?" Killian teased. Emma nodded, smiling when his arm looped around her shoulders, pulling her into his side.

They finally made it back to their apartment after a long cab journey as traffic had been backed up like hell. Killian yawned as they walked through the door, but Emma, who had napped in the cab was licking her lips, stomach growling.

"I really want cupcakes." She exclaimed matter-of-factly. "I should go get cupcakes." She made to leave the apartment again, but Killian's arm stopped her.

"Swan, this is still technically a date. It may be late, but I think we should make cupcakes together." He stated, smirking at her. Her face lit up, a large grin lifting the corners of her mouth.

"Chocolate or vanilla?" She cried as she bounced into the kitchen, kicking her stilettos off and pulling open cupboards.

"I think we should make red velvet, love. They're the most romantic." He said sweetly, his arms snaking around her waist. She smiled softly, tilting her head back to press a feather of a kiss on his lips. With his arms still around her, she started to pull ingredients out for red velvet cupcakes.

The cupcake-making process was messy. Emma ended with flour turning her hair white, Killian looked like he had aged a few years. But making the frosting was even messier. As the cupcakes baked in the oven, the smell of chocolate filling the apartment, Emma and Killian were in the middle of a frosting fight.

Emma squealed as Killian swiped a large amount of frosting down her face, retaliating by grabbing some and sweeping it on his nose. He looked at her, an over-dramatic wounded expression in his eyes as he clutched at his chest in fake horror.

"Swan, how could you?" He said, mockingly. She laughed and leant forwards to kiss it off. She licked a remaining fleck off of her lips. Killian's eyes darkened slightly as he raised an eyebrow, but she simply winked, turning to pull the cakes from the oven.

They shared half a cupcake whilst they waited for the rest to cool enough to put on the frosting. Killian's groan at the taste had widened Emma's eyes and forced heat to creep through her stomach, her skin tingling. But she pushed back her emotions and urges until all of the cakes were frosted.

They stacked them up, and Emma decided that the best way to clean the bowl was to swipe through the leftover frosting with her fingers and lick it off. Killian had reacted just how she intended. He lurched forwards, kissing her with haste.

Her fingers immediately gripped to his hair, tugging on the dark brown strands as they kissed passionately. Killian's hand ghosted down her waist, his touch sending a shiver through her. She gasped against his lips, and he took the opportunity to sweep in. One of Emma's hands fell from his hair as it fell down his chest to slide over his hip. His, mirroring her movement, skimmed up her back, twisting to cup her neck.

They pulled back to take a breath, smiling widely at each other.

"Maybe..." Emma began, biting her lip. Her finger trailed down his chest teasingly. "Maybe we could pick up where we left off last week. I mean, we're both sober this time." She looked at him through her lashes, green eyes meeting his blue pair that had widened in surprise.

"Are you..." His voice cracked slightly and he coughed to clear the shock that had blocked his speech. "Are you sure, love?"

Emma giggled, a laugh that shot through him like electricity, warming his blood. The azure glint that filled his eyes at her chuckle made her toes curl with a buzz of love.

"Of course I am, I've been sure about this for weeks, we just happen to keep being interrupted." She slipped her hand under his jacket, the heat of his skin through his shirt sending hot flushes through her body. His skin prickled at her touch, his senses heightened.

"Well, in that case..." He growled, his eyes darkening with lust as he stepped close to her again, their chests touching, their eyes locked. "We should make sure we don't get interrupted again." She grinned, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before grabbing her purse, pulling out her cell phone and switching it off. She raced to the door, locking it and dead-bolting it as Killian turned off his own phone.

"Swan." Emma suddenly realised that she was frozen at the door, hand still on the bolt. She took a quick breath before turning. She looked at Killian, who was stood at the chaotic counter, his eyes betraying his fear that she would run from him. Flour streaked his shirt and hair. She smiled at him, at her boyfriend, at the man she loved.

She made her way over to him, slowly and gently. His breathing shuddered as she stepped closer, the frantic atmosphere dissipating; a calm, loving one taking its place.

His throat pulsed as he swallowed when she finally reached him. Emma smiled, her hands lightly dusting flour from his hair and forehead. She gently kissed a spot of chocolate off of his cheek, and his breath caught. He smiled at her as she edged closer, head tilting to meet her lips. They brushed softly a few times before meeting properly. She sighed into him and he pulled her closely.

He tasted of chocolate, cake and just simply Killian. It was a taste Emma had come to know, and she loved it. His smell and presence was intoxicating, the only stimulant she would ever require.

She pushed him gently, urging him to walk backwards into his bedroom. They continued to kiss as they walked, slowly peeling layers with care and attention, the other's touch sending sparks rippling underneath their skin. The door shut behind them. They were gentle, loving as they kissed and finally revealed everything to each other.

"You are so beautiful, Swan." Killian breathed, his gaze skating over her form, his love shining bright in his cerulean eyes. Emma had never felt so comfortable to be with someone in this way before. She stepped forwards again, skin meeting skin, lips meeting lips. Killian manoeuvred them, lowering her gently onto his bed, their kiss never breaking.

"I love you." She whispered against him.

"I love you." He responded. "I love you so much." His lips trailed over her, and her head fell back, exposing her neck to his kiss.

"I love you." And she never doubted it for a second.

* * *

The slow drag of his finger on her bare shoulder sent shivers through her as she woke to a still dark room. She nuzzled her head under his chin, stealing his warmth. His nose brushed through her tangled hair, and his kiss on the top of her head spread a soothing buzz throughout her. Her foot slid up his bare leg as she moved closer She let out a deep sigh, before her eyes grew heavy again, her mind closing off as she dropped back to sleep.

He smiled as she shifted closer, her nails lightly scraping at his chest. His nose was suddenly full of her strawberry-scented hair. He could tell that she had awoken as she shivered at his touch gently. His eyes shut as he smirked into her hair, before placing a kiss upon the golden halo. His heart jolted as he felt his soft foot trail up his leg. She sighed, and he felt like his life was complete. He held her close as her body relaxed, her mind dropping off to sleep again.

But he could not sleep. He was in awe of the woman sharing his bed. He had known her since they were young, been her friend through the stresses of school and life. And then, he had lost her. And it had killed him to leave her. When she had kissed him that first time, he had realised that he had been in love with her. And that had killed him even more. But she was back, and he still could not believe it. She was back and she loved him.

She loved him despite his flaws, his missing limb, his battered heart. And he loved her despite her walls, her doubts, her battered heart. But their battered hearts worked together, stitching up the pain and sorrow, storing it away. Their love was strong enough to patch up the batters and the broken. Their love could transcend all others, work through even the darkest of traumas. Their love was a barrier, they shielded each other, protected each other.

Killian Jones and Emma Swan were in love. And nothing, not even the darkest of curses; whether it be metaphorical or real, would ever change that.

* * *

 **IT FINALLY HAPPENED! I wanted this fic to be a slow burn and bloody hell has it been one. But we made it (and they made tacos).**

 **Are you proud of me for how damn quickly I managed to write this chapter and put it up because I am.**

 **You're welcome, Cam. I hope you died happy.**

 **Feel free to _hook_ me up with a review, they make me smile :) **


	17. Congratulating You

**Ok first of all, yes I changed my account name. I decided to change it my Instagram name to avoid confusion! But its still the same me don't worry!**

 **I might start a new fic to go alongside this one since it's nearly over. I am absolutely obsessed with the Dust Storm and really want to write a CS AU of it!**

 **Ok, I hope you enjoy this newest development in our story, we have 10 chapters left, and it's gonna be good.**

* * *

CHAPTER 17 - Celebrating You

A number of months had passed since Emma and Killian had finally taken the next step and deepened their relationship. They had become ridiculously closer and their previously shy smiles had become a lot more flirtatious. Ruby had immediately bombarded Emma with questions the first time she noticed such a smile. Emma had rolled her eyes, blushing slightly.

Christmas came and went, Emma and Killian spending the day at home joined by the small gathering of Emma's parents, and briefly, Ruby and her new boyfriend, Victor along with Belle and (to Killian's disgust) Mr Gold. Emma and Killian were both very uncomfortable to welcome their own home room tutor into their apartment, but both cared about Belle too much to kick up any fuss.

Emma had almost cried when her mom handed over her present; it was Emma's baby blanket. Mary Margaret had cried and David had been close when Emma held the woollen cover tightly to her chest stroking the purple embroidery of her name tenderly. But David and Killian had flushed deeper than Emma when she had unwrapped Ruby's present of some lacy items that had not have been shown to her parents. Yet, Emma had actually cried when she opened Killian's gift later, after everyone had left.

He had been more than surprised to open the box to show a miniature version of _The Jolly Roger_ from the live action Peter Pan in a glass bottle. He had thanked her with a kiss, much to Mary Margaret, Ruby and Belle's joy and David's discomfort. But he hadn't allowed Emma to open her present until later on, causing Ruby to wink at Emma, a knowing grin on her face.

Emma cried as she held the necklace in the palm of her hand.

"It was Liam's." Killian explained. "He said it had always kept him safe, and that it would do the same for me when he gave it to me. And now I want you to have it, Swan."

"Killian, I can't-"

"Emma, please accept it. I don't have anyone else I wish to keep safe." He muttered, his thumb lightly stroking the red gemstone that was set into the centre of the ring. "And besides, red suits you."

Emma had laughed at this, pulling the necklace on. She had then kissed him tenderly before pulling back, eyes hooded. "Well, I know a certain red something that I acquired recently that you may find tickles your fancy, _Captain._ " Emma had purred. Killian had groaned at this, before attacking her mouth with his.

* * *

Emma took a deep breath as she smoothed out a crease in her pants. It was finally the day. The day she graduated. The day she became a fully-certified cop. She adjusted her tie, tightened her hair and smiled.

"You almost ready, love?" Killian's voice called from outside the room.

"Yeah." She shouted back, checking herself over again in the mirror before turning and leaving the was a short silence as Killian stared at her for a moment, his eyes skating over her body. Then he kissed her harshly, her hands scrabbling up his back as he surprised her.

"What was that for?" She asked breathily, touching her lips.

"What can I say, Swan? I love a woman in uniform." He replied, his trademark, knee-breaking smirk making its first (and surely not last) appearance of the day. Emma laughed and kissed him softly, her hand cupping his jaw. He had pressed into her, proving his affection by holding the small of her back gently as she skimmed her lips against his.

"I love you too." She breathed, her eyes full of love staring up at him. He smiled softly before holding out his hand.

"Lets sail away, love." She slipped her hand into his, and they made their way to the next day of Emma's life.

* * *

Killian couldn't have been more proud of his Swan as she stood at the front of the line of new officers, her head held proudly. Regina, as mayor, announced to the congregation that Emma had graduated as top of the academy, and had been offered job as joint deputy sheriff. Emma's strong composure had weakened slightly as her eyes widened at Regina, who simply smiled as warmly as she could manage.

Killian's smile widened inexplicably as Emma slowly walked forwards to the microphone as Regina asked her to make a short speech. Emma cleared her throat before speaking.

"I am overwhelmed to have made it to this point in my training. I never expected to graduate, let alone graduate top of my class. But, this is a very proud moment, not only for me, but for my family. I haven't had the most conventional of lives, after being rendered an orphan when I was a teenager, only to discover that my family was alive and well again. I intended to follow in my father's footsteps and serve in the force since I was a very young girl, and cannot believe I made it to this moment. And I cannot graduate without thanking the man who helped me the most. Killian, you are my best friend, my love and my light, and I am so unbelievably grateful to have found you again, to have been given the chance to love you. I promise you, Storybrooke, I will do my utmost best to protect you from crime, alongside my new partners. Thank you so much for this opportunity."

Applause shook the auditorium as all who had arrived to watch the ceremony clapped Emma. She smiled widely, blushing slightly, but her eyes never left Killian's. He grinned up at her widely, his hand tapping against his prosthetic less enthusiastically than he would have liked, but Mary Margaret was sobbing proudly on his shoulder since David as sheriff was up on stage handing out badges.

Killian's smile only grew as he watched a father clip a shiny golden badge to his daughter's belt, foregoing the usual custom of a handshake for a kiss on the cheek. Emma's eyes rarely left Killian's the entire ceremony, as he grinned encouragingly at her.

* * *

Emma had barely reached her family when her still-crying mother flung herself into her daughter's arms.

"Mom..." Emma laughed slightly as her mother held her tightly. But she had hugged her back all the same, with David joining the embrace when he joined them.

"We are so proud of you, Emma." Mary Margaret choked out finally. Emma smiled, her face falling onto David's chest as his hand cupped the back of her head.

Killian watched the family embrace as he stood to the side with Ruby and Belle who had also turned up to the town hall to support Emma. He smiled warmly at Emma who had glanced at him, tears sliding down her cheeks at her parent's enthusiastic hug.

"So, Killian." His head turned. Belle had addressed him, with streaks of mascara down her cheeks from where she had apparently cried during Emma's graduation.

"Yes, Lady French?" He said, still smiling broadly. Belle smiled back.

"You and Emma seem very happy? You love her, yes?" She asked. Killian opened his mouth in slight shock. _Of course._ He thought. _Time for the speech from the friends._

"With all my heart. I'd go to the end of the world for her, or time." He replied, sincerely. Then, it was Ruby's turn. She stood uncomfortably closely to him, her manicured finger pointing at him threateningly.

"You hurt her, I hurt you." She said, menacingly. Killian swallowed nervously.

Rest assured, love, you have nothing to worry about. Emma is everything to me, I love her so deeply it hurts. And believe me, if I do ever end up hurting her, I want you to hurt me because I would deserve punishment for causing the most wonderful woman to ever walk this earth any amount of pain."

That seemed to be enough for Ruby, who nodded curtly, a smile pulling at the corners of her red lips. Belle, however, had tears in her eyes and her hands over her mouth, concealing her very noticeable smile.

"Guys! You came!" Came a squeal from behind Killian. It was Emma, her parents had apparently finally released her from their loving grips. Emma rushed forwards, hugging her friends tightly.

"Of course we came, Em." Ruby laughed,

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world, Emma." Belle responded. Emma chatted with her two friends for a few minutes before finally turning to Killian.

"Congratulations, Swan." He muttered, his pride reaching his eyes. She grinned at him.

"I meant it, you know." She said.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow at her. His heart stuttered with love as she giggled.

"On stage, silly. I love you so much." Her green eyes showed him how much she truly loved him, causing Killian to, unable to repress his grin, duck his head down and capture her lips. He couldn't believe it. Emma Swan had admitted her love for him to, not only her family, but to a room full of people.

The world around him melted away as he lost himself in Emma. He forgot about her family and friends that were stood next to them. He couldn't help himself, his arms slid around her waist, his knees bent. He pulled her with him as he straightened his legs. Emma giggled slightly as her feet left the ground, before her hand rose up to tangle in his hair.

The kiss was interrupted by a clearing of a throat coming from the direction of David. Emma buried her face in Killian's neck giggling as he awkwardly set her onto the ground with a rather red face. Killian scratched behind his ear. David looked very uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed, Ruby was smirking, and Belle and Mary Margaret were crying again.

"Come on, or we'll be late." David finally said, breaking the silence and striding away, dragging Mary Margaret behind him. Ruby, who was still grinning at Emma and Killian, wrapped her arms around the emotional Belle's shoulders, following Emma's parents.

"Shall we, love?" Killian said, offering her his arm. His heart jolted as she slipped her arm through the crook of his and resting her chin on his shoulder. He smiled at her as they followed her family to where the taxis waited, ready to head off to Emma's celebratory dinner.

* * *

"Ruby and Belle are rather protective aren't they, Swan?" Killian said from the back of the cab, his hand resting on her thigh. She looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" Her eyes widened. "Oh no, what did they say? They just know how hurt I've been in the past, don't think they hate you, Jones." Killian laughed.

"Don't worry, Swan. They mainly wished us well with Ruby threatening to end my existence if I ever do end up hurting you." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Typical Ruby. But she'd have to dig you up first, my dad would be first in line." Killian chuckled in response.

"You wound me, love. I'd assumed David and I were mates." Emma shrugged, her smile shown in her eyes. Killian chuckled again as she snuggled closer, kissing her cheek softly.

* * *

Emma had seemed amazed at the number of people who had arrived at the restaurant to celebrate her, but Killian had never doubted the number of people who supported her. Emma, Killian, her family, Ruby and Belle were joined by ten other happy faces around the table. Ruby and Belle's new boyfriends, Victor and (much to Killian's discomfort) Mr Gold, had arrived. Regina, Robin and Henry also appeared, looking every inch the happy family. Ashley and Thomas brought their daughter Alexandra along, dumping her with Killian for a brief few moments as they hugged Emma. David's partner Graham had also come to see Emma, laughing with her about the jokes they would make as the two deputies under David's leadership. August had also appeared, acting slightly awkwardly around Killian at first but soon seeming to enjoy himself when discussing being an author with Henry.

After the meal had been consumed, and everyone was chatting and drinking, Killian and Emma sat back, watching their friends and family with huge smiles on their faces.

"I'm proud of you, love." Killian whispered in her ear as his arm snaked its way across her shoulders. She simply smiled and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Killian turned his face, pressing a kiss to the top of her golden locks before resting his cheek in the same spot.

Emma started giggling uncontrollably when Mary Margaret started shushing David, who had been slurring out a loud story from when they first met, claiming that his wife had punched him after he knocked her out of the way of a speeding car. It was a story both Emma and Killian had heard hundreds of times before, but Davids drunken over-exaggeration had spun the tale to a whole new level.

Many had loudly exclaimed when David announced her would pay the bill, but he had batted them away crying, "She's my daughter, I should pay!"He then proceeded to hold up his half-empty wine glass, standing.

"I want to propose a toast to my daughter." Everyone had stood then, except from Killian who was being pinned down by Emma burying her red face into his chest as he chuckled.

"I'm unbelievably proud of my little girl following in my footsteps and becoming a cop. She worked so hard at the academy, graduating top o her class. I just thought she should be very proud of herself, and know that her mother and I love her very much." Emma grabbed her father's hand, smiling. Killian watched as a tear slid down her cheek, a thumb brushing it away. Emma turned and pecked his cheek softly.

"I also want to thank someone else." Everyone looked at David, who was staring Killian down. "Jones." Killian felt his face heat up as his gaze dropped to the table. It was Emma's turn to chuckle now. "Killian, you are a great man, I've known you since you were a boy and I am so glad you managed to find your way into Emma's life. She couldn't ask for a better man to take care of her and love her. I just thought he deserved a little credit." Killian swallowed before raising an eyebrow and smirking up at David.

"Really? Based on your aversion to me and Emma's relationship, I didn't know you cared, mate." Killian teased, a huge smile spreading as the people surrounding them laughed.

"Well, I mean, really I'm saying this for Emma." David retorted, a glint in his light blue eyes. Killian chuckled, leaning back in his seat.

"Ah, figured."

"And I..." David sighed over-dramatically. "Guess you've grown on me a bit."

"Hmm?" Killian shot back, leaning forwards and knocking his head to the side slightly. He raised his hand. "Well, I tend to have that effect on people."

David finally let out a chuckle.

"Alright, don't push it." They shared a grin as the people around them (especially Emma and Mary Margaret) fell about laughing. Killian grinned proudly at Emma who was wiping tears of laughter from under her eyes.

* * *

Not long after David's drunken speech of approval to Emma and Killian's relationship, people started to leave. Emma hugged most of them goodbye (except Mr Gold who departed with a simple nod to Emma and a mutter of 'congratulations'). Killian wrapped his arms around her waist from behind as they stood waiting for their cab to arrive. His fingers started to play lightly with her shiny new deputy sheriff badge as he kissed her neck gently.

Killian grinned against her skin when she hummed in appreciation, running her hand along his left arm that stayed around her middle. She moaned when Killian licked her throat, nuzzling his nose against her pale skin.

"You like the gold, huh?" She flirted to him, her head turning so that they were almost face-to-face. Killian hummed in response, returning his lips to her neck. Her eyes widened when he whispered his response as the cab pulled up alongside them.

"I like the gold, but I love the silver of your new handcuffs a lot more, lass." When they finally made it home, Killian made sure to congratulate her new uniform deeply, with a great amount of passion involved.


	18. Doubting You

**Hi guys, just wanted to give . on Instagram a shout out because they left the loveliest message on one of my pictures about this fic! So thank you!**

 **Here we go guys, another chapter for you to bite your teeth into**

* * *

CHAPTER 17 - Doubting You

Emma settled into her new job as deputy sheriff of Storybrooke alongside her father and Graham Humbert quickly. Her new partners had eased her transition, explaining her new role in town in great detail and making sure that she never ended up working at the station alone for the first few weeks.

After two months of being a cop, Emma was bored out of her mind. She had made multiple arrests, but hey were only ever two people; Leroy, the town grump, and Lacey, the town 'harlot' (as Killian had dubbed Belle's sister).

Emma sighed as she leaned forward, placing her head on her desk. Her head hurt. She was worried, since her and Killian's one year anniversary was approaching soon and he had made no sign of realising it, or even organising anything for it. So Emma said nothing, not wanting to mention it or appear 'clingy' or 'obsessive'.

David placed his hand lightly between her shoulder blades as she sighed again. She jumped at his touch, pulling her head up from the table to look at him. Her father smiled sadly at seeing his daughter in such a state.

"Go home early today."

"What?" She replied, her eyes wide. "I'm fine, I can work." David just laughed slightly, shaking his head.

"Sweetheart, you're obviously not okay. Go home, get some lunch and sleep. Then sort out whatever is happening between you and Killian that is having such an effect on your happiness and work. I'll cover you here." He kissed the top of her head, stood up and grabbed her jacket from the stand. "Come on, Emma."

She gave him her signature eye roll, but still stood up. She made her way over to him, grumbling over her breath about 'being fine' and 'there's wrong with me and Killian'. David just laughed again. "Cheer up, or I'll start calling you Leroy, you grump." Emma just glared at her father, slipping her arms into the red leather jacket that he was holding out to her and starting to head out.

"Bye, honey!" David called cheerfully. Emma rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah okay, whatever, see you." Emma left her laughing father behind as she headed out of the station. She pulled off her badge, chucking it into her glove compartment as she climbed into the Bug. Emma scowled as started the car and continued to the entire time she drove to Granny's.

"Whoa, cheer up lady or I'll refuse to serve you." Ruby joked as Emma made her way over to the counter. Emma sighed at her friend's happiness.

"Mine and Killian's usual's please, gonna surprise him during his lunch break." Emma slid onto a bar stool as Ruby handed her order to the chef through the service hatch.

"Still hasn't said anything about next week then?" Ruby sighed as Emma rested her face in her hands.

"Nope." Emma remove one of her hands from her cheek as she reached to the counter top to flick a grain of salt that lay there. Ruby lightly held her hand, caressing it soothingly with her thumb for a minute before turning away and pouring coffee into a cup for Emma.

"I didn't order-"

"On the house. I hate seeing my best friend down again after the past year. You don't even know if he's forgotten, he's probably planning something major. Maybe a proposal." Ruby winked, but Emma felt the blood drain from her face. She loved Killian, but she didn't think she was for marriage yet. Ruby noticed Emma's fear and tried to reassure her by saying that Killian would know Emma wasn't ready and that she was only joking.

Emma simply sighed again, giving Ruby a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Ruby bit her lip, her eyes sad for her friend. Emma stared into space as Ruby was forced to turn away to serve a new arrival to town, a lovely woman named Jasmine.

Time passed quickly as Emma played with the bottles of condiments on the counter and sipping her coffee whilst waiting. Soon enough, Ruby set a paper bag down in front of her.

"Go talk to him and sort this out, Emma. You shouldn't be so sad." Emma simply lifted the corners of her mouth briefly, before chucking over the money she owed, plus a little extra for the coffee, grabbing the bag of food and leaving before Ruby could tell her off for paying for the drink.

Emma kept her head down as she walked along the road towards Killian's shop. _Stop fretting, Swan_. The voice in her head said, soundly surprisingly like Killian. _Ruby is probably right. He's probably got some big night for you planned. Stop doubting him_.

Emma took in a breath, shook her head and all doubts out of her mind. She smiled. Killian was her boyfriend. She loved him and even if he had forgotten about their anniversary wouldn't change that. She'd just have to make sure that he never forgets it again. Her smile widened.

Chewing the inside of her mouth, Emma decided to surprise Killian by sneaking around the back. He had evidently already closed up when she reached the main door, as the sign was turned around. She turned around the corner to the small door that led to the back room. She opened it, thankful that it was unlocked as she had forgotten the key.

She heard murmuring from the main room off the shop as she crept into the backroom. Raising an eyebrow, she slipped past the flowers that were waiting to be prepped for selling. she opened the curtain that separated the two rooms of the shop slightly, peering through the sliver.

Killian was talking with a short blonde woman by a nearby display of daisies. The conversation looked serious and heartfelt. Emma's heart stuttered as she saw the look in Killian's eyes. He cared about this woman. _Who is she? An old friend that he's never_ _mentioned before? Or-?_ Emma started to panic. _Is Killian cheating?_ She thought. Her breathing sped up, along with her heart beat. _No, Killian wouldn't_. Emma shook her doubtful thoughts away and stepped through the curtain, opening her mouth to say hello.

But then Killian reached next to him, plucking a daisy from the display, handing it the woman, smiling nervously. The woman stared at the flower for a second, before smiling as well. Emma dropped the bag of food when the blonde bitch stood on her tiptoes and kissed Killian's cheek, which flushed red.

The sound of the paper hitting the tiles caused the woman to pull away from Killian as they both looked over at Emma. Killian looked terrified as he saw the shock in Emma's eyes.

"Emma, no. This isn't-" Killian tried to say as he reached towards her. But Emma had turned, thrown back the curtain and fled. "SWAN!" She heard Killian shout, but she didn't stop. And she didn't look back.

* * *

The tears hit as she slammed the door of her car. She stumbled up the step to their apartment, vision blurred. _How could he?_ Her key slipped to the floor as she fumbled to pick it up. Her heart felt heavy and hurt, ached so intensely. Emma felt as though she would die from the pain of it. _Can someone be killed by a broken heart?_ She wondered as she finally slotted the jagged metal into the lock.

Emma fell through the door, finally beginning to sob. _Why me? What did I do to always be betrayed by those I love?_ Emma's walls had skyrocketed again, taller and stronger than ever before. She couldn't handle the pain. She shakily made her way through the apartment to the small cupboard in the corner.

Blindly, she reached inside, her hand wrapping around a cold bottle. She pulled it out, twisted off the lid, and raised the bottle to her lips. The rum burned as she swallowed, warmth immediately settling in toner stomach. Licking leftover alcohol from her lips before drinking again, Emma shakily stood, sniffing and rubbing at her eyes.

The door to the restroom opened under her touch as she slipped in. Her back scraped down the tiled wall as she settled herself between the toilet and sink. The tears started to flow freely again as she gulped at the rum, trying to dull the agony with alcohol.

Thanks to her lack of sleep, combined with her uneasy mind, Emma quickly fell to the intoxication of the rum, her mind soothing and clearing as the haze clouded her heart ache. She didn't know how much time had passed since she had sat on the cold floor of the restroom, staring at the faucet that dripped occasionally.

She didn't even hear the bang and shout as the front door opened. She didn't flinch at the sound of heavy feet racing through the apartment, trying to find her. Didn't hear the desperation in the cry of "EMMA!". She just kept drinking and staring.

It was only the touch of a warm hand on her cold skin that caused her eyes to snap away from the dripping tap, pulling away from the water to meet with the ocean blue of Killian's eyes. Emma's own eyes widened and she pushed herself away from him, her gaze now falling onto the cheek that had been touched by lips only a short amount of time ago.

"Oh, Emma. I'm so sorry."

"You..." She managed to croak out. Her eyes filled again, the tears spilling over her red puffy eyes. "You said you'd never leave me. But you lied to me..." She hiccuped, a sob cutting off her throats as she pulled her knees to her chest. Her head landed on top of her arms, she couldn't bear to look at the man who had betrayed her trust.

"Swan..." Killian said gently, reaching out to her, but not touching her. His heart constricted tightly in his chest to see her in such a state. "Emma." His voice hardened, became more forceful, but still held that caring and soothing tone that she knew so well. She slowly lifted her head to look at him, seeing the complete desperation in his gaze as her green eyes once again met his blue ones. Killian watched sadly, as her walls slid up, pushing away the sad and her face moulding into anger and spite.

"Who is she?" She spat, her eyes flaring with jealously as she glared at him. "This better woman who stole your heart from me." Her lower lip betrayed her, quivering slightly. She tried to hide it, her tongue darting out to lick the traitorous tremble, but it didn't go unnoticed by Killian. He swallowed, holding her stony gaze with patience and trust.

"Swan, I'm not with Tink. I never have been, and I never will be. She's my sister." Emma's eyes widened, eyes the anger now replaced with shock and a hint of confusion.

"But you two... She..?" She stammered, replaying the kiss on the cheek and the care in the woman's eyes.

"Figuratively speaking, I mean." Killian continued, his fingers nervously playing with the base of his prosthetic. "She and Liam in high school, they dated." Killian swallowed again, brushing past the spark of pain in his chest that happened whenever he spoke about Liam. "They kept it quiet, a popular guy like Liam dating the oddball that is Tink. She's actually called Rose, but she looks enough like the fairy that the nickname stuck, especially with my love for Peter Pan. They were together for four years before we had to leave. And since I've been back, today was the first time I managed to talk to her again."

"But the flower...?" Emma muttered, feeling embarrassment start to well up as Killian told his tale.

"On their four year anniversary, a few weeks before we left, Liam decided to surprise Tink with a room full of daisies. They were always her favorite flower, and he also told her that he wanted to announce their relationship... By..." He cut off, smiling sadly, a lone tear slipping down his cheek.

Emma shakily reached forward, tentatively, and wiped the tear away. Her hand fell onto his as he looked at her. She smiled slightly, nodding for him to continue.

"By getting married. We all ran down to the church and they got married. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but they wanted to keep it quiet for a bit, bask in being husband and wife for a while before telling everyone. But then..."

"You had to leave..." Emma whispered, her grip on Killian's hand tightening. "And Liam..."

Killian nodded gently, eyes meeting hers once again.

"They planned for Tink to join Liam in England when she finished school and college and he had worked enough to pay for her flight. But..."

He drew a shaky breath. "I told Tink of course, once I had settled into the system as well as I could given the circumstance. Sent her the only letter I could. I would have sent you one, but my foster home was..." He shook the memories of the rough home away, not wanting to relive it.

"I'm so sorry for reacting that way, Killian. I just... Assumed the worst..."

Emma shuffled forwards, her hand caressing along his wrist softly

"Emma, it's okay."

"No it's not." Emma said harshly. "I know I have this tendency to assume the worst of people. But, from now on..." She smiled at him, all doubts and fears vanishing. "From now on, I'm gonna choose to see the best in you."

Emma's heart melted at the look Killian gave her. His eyes were soft, a small smile pulling at his lips. He looked at her with a face full of love and adoration, relief and trust. Her heart melted further at his response. The response that forced her forwards, forced her to kiss him sweetly, gently, softly.

"And I with you."


	19. Choosing You

Chapter 18 - Choosing You

After Emma's brief moment of doubt towards Killian, and him once again proving that he would always be there for her, Emma now trusted him implicitly. This led to the pair becoming virtually inseparable. Both of their lunch break were spent at either the station or the _Jolly Roger._

Emma had refrained from bringing up their anniversary after the day she had almost screwed up everything. Killian had finally introduced her to Tink, who was the sweetest woman ever. The two had become fast friends in the few days that they had known each other, talking about the memories they had of Liam and Killian as children. The tips of Killian's ears had flushed red as Tink told Emma of the time she had accidentally walked in when fourteen year old Killian had been showering.

"I'd never heard a scream so piercing." Tink had giggled whilst Emma clutched her stomach as it ached from her insane laughing fit.

Thursday showed to be a tough one for Emma, being the day before THE day. She had parked in her spot at the station, slumped into her chair and grouchily took the bear claw that Graham offered her. It was just the two of them on Thursdays, David always spending his day off at the animal shelter.

"You know, it's polite to say thank you when someone gifts you with doughnuts, Emma." Graham joked as she stuffed half of the pastry into her mouth, in a less than graceful manner.

Emma couldn't respond, her mouth full of sugary goodness, so simply flicked the bird at him. Graham laughed.

"I know what that means. 'Shove off, Humbert'." He said, providing a high pitched voice mocking Emma, who rolled her eyes and swallowed her doughnut.

"You know, you don't do a good American accent, Humbert." She replied, fighting a smile.

"Tell me that again when you try to do an Irish accent, Emma." He retaliated. This time she really did smile, the grin spreading across her cheeks. Graham seemed satisfied that he had cheered her up enough, settling back down behind his desk.

Emma's mood stayed similar throughout the rest of the day, managing to find distractions from thinking about the next day. She stretched as she walked through the door to their apartment, sitting in that chair all day hadn't done much good for her back.

"Killian?" She called. There was no response, which was strange as he closed up shop about an hour before her shift at the station ended. Raising her eyebrow curiously, she pulled her phone from her pocket. She wasn't surprised to find a text from Killian.

 **KJ: Swan, I'm going to be late home, had to help Henry with some bits and bobs to do with his pay. I'll get takeout from Granny's on my way home, anything you would like or just the usual? Sorry to do this, love, I know you were hoping to spend some time together, rain check? Love you, Killian x.**

Emma sighed sadly, quickly responding with a **Usual please, E x.** She sank down onto the couch, rubbing her brow. _What was going on?_ Killian was usually so invested in their relationship, and for him to not only forget about their anniversary and bail on her for movie night, but to request a rain check in order to stay working late to sort out wages seemed so out of character.

Emma leant back, fumbling for the remote and switching the tv on. She stared blankly at the screen as some movie about robotic people coming to life played. She wasn't paying attention, lost in her thoughts. Her eyes burned from tiredness and melancholy, her bones ached from despair and heartache. She was tempted to invite her parents over for a pep talk but she knew what they would say.

Mary Margaret would look sadly at her daughter, before giving her a long winded speech on having hope. Her father would look thunderous and would demand to see Killian to give him a stern talking to. So Emma sat on the couch alone, feet tucked underneath her, eyes staring, brain whirring.

She jumped when she finally heard the key turn in the lock, head whipping round to see an exhausted looking Killian stumbling through the door, plastic bag from Granny's looped around his prosthetic and his hair a mess. His eyes lit up when he saw Emma, who couldn't help but return the smile that the man she had so much love for gave her.

She decided then, that she didn't care if Killian didn't remember their anniversary. She loved him too much to let it bother her. Anniversaries were overrated anyway. She rushed over to him, grabbing the bag and chucking it on the counter and tackling him in a kiss once he had hung up his jacket.

"Not that I'm complaining, Swan." Killian began, when they broke apart, his ears flushed red. "But what was that for?"

"I missed you." She smiled, her pale face finally showing signs of joy and life again. "And you brought me Granny's."

"Ah, I should've known that it was your love for melted cheese and not my devilishly handsome self that sways you to give me affection, Swan." Killian teased, pulling off his boots. Emma laughed, kissing his cheek when he stood back up.

"Don't worry, I may have a deep affection for melted cheese, but my love only goes for my devilishly handsome pirate," She whispered in his ear, her lips pressed against the curve of it seductively.

Killian groaned and moved in to kiss her, but she pulled away teasingly. "Sorry, but affection beats love this time, Jones. Melted cheese is calling." She tossed her blonde curls over her shoulder and walked away, making sure to swing her hips flirtatiously. Killian's guttural groan made her smile, cheeks warming.

"You're going to pay for that later, love." He said once she had sat down and pulled out her still hot sandwich. She bit into the toasted bread, moaning at the taste. She watched his eyes staring at her lips as she did so, so decided to tease him some more by sliding her tongue along her bottom lip after swallowing. She looked at him from under her eyelashes and worked on her most enticing tone of voice.

"Good."

* * *

Emma woke up to Killian's breath tickling the back of her neck. She sighed, shifting slightly, revelling in the feeling of his body curved around hers protectively. She manoeuvred gently, trying not to wake him as she turned in his arms. His eyes cracked open as she settled again.

"Mornin'" He croaked. Emma smiled and pressed a kiss to his nose.

"Good morning."

She didn't mention the day. She didn't care anymore. It may well have been a year since their first date, but that didn't need to be remembered. She stretched her legs out, groaning as her muscles twitched.

"Sore, love?" Ah, the teasing was starting early this morning. She looked back over at her boyfriend, who had propped himself up on his left elbow, eyebrow raised.

"Maybe. But whose fault is that?" She teased right back. Killian grinned, hair falling in his eyes. She smiled, brushing the strands from his forehead. Killian caught her wrist in his hand, pressing a feather light kiss to the buttercup tattoo there.

"I love you." He whispered. Emma felt her usual jolt of adoration in her stomach.

"I love you too." She replied, leaning forward to kiss him softly. Killian took this as an opportunity to strike, tackling her until she was lying on her back, arms pinned over her head by his hand. He stared down at her, his gaze skating over her body that was clothed only in one of his old shirts and a pair of shorts. He then released her hands, starting to tickle her sides until she was crying with laughter.

"Get off, you lump." She screeched, giggling so hard that her stomach muscles burned. "I have to get ready for work." Killian sighed, and reluctantly rolled off of her, lying flat on his back. Emma got up, kneeling over him before leaning down and kissing him.

She felt him watch her as she climbed out of bed, love hazing his eyes as she stretched again, bones popping and her sighs of satisfaction. He watched her as she left the bedroom into the bathroom, to take her daily shower.

But when, Emma returned from her shower, wrapped up in a fluffy towel, she couldn't feel his eyes on her anymore. Killian had fallen back to sleep, his face pressed into her pillow, with his arm tucked underneath it. Emma chuckled at the sight of him and got dressed quickly.

"Happy anniversary." She whispered as he slumbered, before kissing his unruly mop of hair and leaving the room.

Emma's mood dropped when she got to work, and gradually got worse throughout the day. Her mood turned incredibly sour when David asked her to work overtime tonight to get paperwork done. When she finally left the station, it was turning dark. Her forehead was tight, her jaw clenched as she climbed behind the wheel of the Bug.

"Yeah, happy anniversary, Emma." She muttered as she drove. " _Oh, don't worry, Emma. I'm sure he has something special planned."_

Emma's frustrated mood switched to confusion as she unlocked the apartment to find the lights off. _Where's Killian?_ She fumbled for the light switch, eyes blurry for a moment as they adjusted. She raised an eyebrow at the empty apartment before her gaze came to rest on a spot of color on the table.

Her eyes widened as she neared, seeing an ornate letter and a beautiful pink blossom that she had never seen before. Tears pricked her eyes. _He did remember._ She carefully picked up the flower, bringing it to her nose and inhaling the sweet scent, before turning to the envelope. She slipped it open, smiling at the sight of Killian's cursive handwriting.

 _She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes;  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies._

 _-Lord Byron._

Emma's eyes filled with tears at the sweet words. Clutching the flower and poem in her grip, she made her way into their bedroom. She gasped as she flicked the light on.

Hundreds of the same flower's petals, the delicate pink discs filling every inch of the room. Their perfume tickled her nose as tears pricked her eyes. _All this for her._ She grinned as she looked at the bed, seeing another envelope next to the pale pink dress that she had worn on their first date. She placed the poem and the flower down, replacing them with the new letter.

She opened it, smiling still. Once again, her eyes skimmed over Killian's neat, beautiful handwriting, her heart pounding.

 _My dearest Swan._

 _Happy anniversary, love._

 _I'm apologise deeply for not letting on about this night, I wanted to surprise you and felt that it would be easier to execute if you believed that I had forgotten this important day, which I assure you, I will never ever forget. If my calculations are correct, and all players performed their roles perfectly, you should be home for about 6:30pm. Put this dress on, Swan, and be ready by 8pm._

 _All my love and heart,_

 _Killian._

 _P.S. I hope you like the flowers, they're a rare breed known as Middlemist._

Emma couldn't contain her smile as she carefully set the letter back on the bed after gently tracing Killian's signed name with the tip of her finger. She felt her heart swell as she glanced around the room once more, before snatching up the dress and rushing to get ready.

* * *

By 7:45pm, Emma was dressed and completely ready to go. She had somewhat replicated her look from their first date all those months ago, but had traded in the high, retro ponytail for a lower, looser and curlier one. Her hair fell in soft blonde curls, two parts framing her face, which remained relatively natural. Emma before, had gone all out, eyelashes and lipstick galore. Tonight, her makeup was practically non-existent, just a touch of primer to make her skin glow and a small amount of work on her brows and eyes.

Emma felt beautiful. She smoothed down her dress anxiously as she waited in the main room of the apartment, heels on and her purse over her shoulder. Her heart stopped momentarily hen the doorbell rang at precisely 8pm.

She opened the door nervously.

"Dad? What-?" Her face was one of shock as her father stepped into the apartment, dressed to the nines in a smart suit and even a tie..

"Sweetheart, you look wonderful." David said, beaming. He looked proud to be there, chest puffed out.

"You've been in on this the whole time, haven't you?" David simply winked, then held out his arm.

"Your carriage awaits, my princess." Emma rolled her eyes but still slipped her arm through his as they made their way out of the apartment and to his car.

* * *

They pulled at the docks. Emma glanced at curiously, but he simply smiled and switched off the engine. He clambered of the car and rushed round it in order to open her door. Emma raised her eyebrow, but followed him out of the car. She glanced around, the quiet of the night washing over her as the ships rocked in the calm water.

"Dad, what's going-?" Emma started, growing impatient. David simply shushed her and offered his arm. Emma rolled her eyes but still slid her hand into the crook of his elbow. David smiled proudly, his composure making him seem like he was walking her down the aisle.

David led her along the docks, occasionally checking his watch subtly, failing to realise Emma saw him do it. He would often slow their walk, or speed it up after checking the time. He had obviously been instructed to be somewhere directly on time. The thought of Killian being so careful and planning everything out exactly made a warm, pleasant feeling settle in her stomach.

She remained quiet as she and her father walked peacefully along the docks, relishing the light breeze and the scent of salt water. Bells rung on the looming ships, birds cawed as they flew back to their nests. Emma rested her head on David's shoulder, who in turn pressed a kiss to her hair.

Finally, the smooth tones of jazz music reached Emma's ears. Her head flew up off of David's shoulder as they arrived at a small restaurant at the edge of the docks. It was an Italian, named _Tony's._ Emma smiled at the obvious reference to _Lady and the Tramp._

"Killian's not going to make me eat spaghetti bolognese, is he?" Emma joked, causing David to chuckle. David turned to look as his daughter, his proud smile reaching his eyes.

"Have a lovely evening tonight." He was grinning widely, and opened his arms to her. Emma stepped into them, her smile jut as wide as he held her tightly to him. She pressed her face into his crisp shirt.

"Thanks, Dad." They stood like that for a moment, his head resting a top of hers. But before too long, he released her, kissing her cheek.

"Your Prince Charming awaits."Emma scoffed.

"Dad, you're more of a Prince Charming. Killian is more like Captain Hook, the devilishly handsome rapscallion." David laughed.

"I'm glad we're on the same level when it comes to my fairy tale counterpart, love." A voice from behind them made Emma jump, but she was easily soothed when she turned to see Killian stood there. Her heart dropped into her stomach at the sight of him.

Killian had finally lost his usual outfit of his trusty leather jacket, vest and jeans for a suit. An actual freaking suit. Tie and all. Not only that, but it was tailored. Actually freaking tailored. Emma's eyes felt like they were going to drop out of their sockets as her jaw fell open. Killian simply smirked and walked closer, his wink sending a shiver down her spine.

Emma finally composed herself when her father shifted uncomfortably at the look in her eyes that suggested her want to turn back home and tear that wonderfully tailored suit right off of Killian's body. She coughed slightly, blinking a couple of times before sliding easily into their usual flirtatious banter.

"Who knew you would clean up so nice?" She teased. Killian grinned. David cleared his throat, inhaled sharply and turned to kiss Emma on the cheek.

"Have fun." Emma smiled at him.

"Thanks, Daddy." David smiled back at her, before turning to Killian, face turning stern.

"Not too much fun." Then his face turned to disgust as he realised the implications of his wording. His eyes shut, and he drew a deep breath as Emma and Killian tried not to laugh. David awkwardly gave a smile once again and turned to leave, walking back to way he and Emma had come.

Killian and Emma turned to look at each other, smiling. Killian raised his left arm, and for the first time, Emma noticed the pink bloom he had wedged between the stiff finger of his prosthetic. She smiled, taking the flower and inhaling the sweet scent that she had come to love since stepping into their bedroom a few hours ago.

"Happy anniversary, Emma."

She couldn't help the grin that pulled at her cheeks. She couldn't help stepping forwards. She couldn't help leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. She couldn't help the fact that he turned his face at the last second. She couldn't help that their lips met. She couldn't help how much she loved him.

"Shall we?" He muttered when they pulled apart, both of their faces tinted red. He gestured towards the restaurant. Emma nodded.

"We shall."

The meal that they shared was quiet and pleasant. There were no hitches or interruptions. As it turned out, Killian did make her eat spaghetti bolognese. But Emma found that she didn't mind, especially since cheesily reenacting the classic scene allowed her to share another kiss with him.

Killian once again slipped his jacket around her shoulders as they left the restaurant, the heavier cotton suit jacket feeling exceptionally different to the usual leather one, but nevertheless was still warm and smelt like him.

"Care to go for a walk with me, my love?" He asked.

Emma agreed by hugging his bicep and resting her chin on his shoulder after nodding. He turned his head to press a feather light kiss on her cheek before starting to walk away along the docks.

* * *

Emma and Killian ended up holding hands as they walked. The conversation was light, both of their voices addled with love and adoration for the other. Emma never questioned where Killian as taking her, lost in his voice and voice. But she finally looked around her when Killian came to a stop.

They were in a small neighbourhood near the docks, large houses standing alone. She could still smell the salt of the sea, hear the sound of waves lapping against the wooden edges of the docks. Emma looked at Killian, who looked excited and simultaneously nervous.

"Killian? Where are we? What's going on?"

Killian simply laughed, shaking his head.

"Shush, Swan." He pointed to a vintage gray house a bit further down the road. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, its a nice house, Killian." Emma replied, growing impatient. "But that doesn't explain what we are doing here."

Killian took a deep breath, anxiety in his eyes as she questioned him.

"Emma. I love you. This year has been the best year of my life. Despite the ups and downs I've had, losing you, my father and Liam, and my hand, I have always loved you. Ever since I laid eyes on you in Gold's home room. Ever since you first spoke to me. And I've known it ever since you kissed me that fateful day I had to say goodbye to you. And even though we lost each other, lost trust, or lost those around us, we have always found each other. Our apartment is too small for us to build a future. So, Emma Swan, if you'll have me, I'd like to build my future here, with you, in this house. Will you move in with me?"

Emma had tears falling down her cheeks as he spoke. Her smile was wide, eyes shining. He smiled nervously, hand wiping her tears away.

"What do you think?" She whispered, before leaning forwards and kissing him hard.

"Is that a yes?" He said, after pulling apart.

"Yes, you idiot!" She cried before kissing him again. "I'd love nothing more than to live in a proper house with you."

Killian finally let a grin over take the anxious smile.

"Oh good. I'd hoped you say that, since I've, you know, already bought it..." He scratched behind his ear.

"You... Already bought it..." Emma gaped at him.

"Yeah, it's ours if you want it."

"I do! More than anything!" She kissed him, arms slipping around his neck and hands sliding into his hair. He grasped her around the waist, eyes scrunching shut tightly, losing himself in her.

"I love you." He whispered as they broke apart, her face falling into his neck.

"I love you too." She pressed a kiss to the base of his jaw, causing him to groan. She giggled. "Happy anniversary, Jones."

"Happy anniversary, Swan."

He couldn't help himself apparently. He detached himself from her, kissing her quickly before crouching and picking her up. She clung to his neck, screeching.

"KILLIAN! What are you doing?" Her head whipped to look at his laughing face.

"Taking you home, my love."

Emma Swan smiled. She ducked her head, pressing her lips to Killian Jones'. She held his face between her two hands as he carried her down the street, their lips never breaking. Even when he turned his head in order to be able to see where he was going, her lips never left his skin. She repeatedly kissed his face, causing him to laugh in pure joy as he carried his true love to their new home.


	20. Living With You

Chapter 19 - Living With You

"Oh wow."

"So you like it, Swan?"

Emma stared around the open room from the doorway of their new house. Even though the space was empty and unfurnished, Emma could see how they could turn it into a home. She imagined a large table in the kitchen, bottles of rum on the counter. She could see a couch in the living room, next to the large fireplace.

Pictures of their life would hang on the walls and on the mantelpieces. They would compile together all of the photographs her mother had taken of them playing pirates as children, pictures with their friends, pictures with Liam.

Emma surprised herself, imagining a large canvas of their wedding day, with small canvases dotted around it of their children. Her heart stuttered in her chest as she imagined it. A tear slipped from her eye as she turned to look at Killian.

"I love it."

Killian grinned, leaning down to kiss her sweetly. She sighed into him, their bodies swaying together. She hummed lightly as he pulled away, her eyes still closed.

"Come on, love. I'll give you the grand tour."

With every room that they entered, Emma fell more and more in love. She grinned at him, at every step, him turning her smile wholeheartedly.

They eventually arrived in a large, bright room. A huge window covered one wall, with the sea in the distance.

"I took the liberty of purchasing one item of furniture for us, love."

A king-sized double bed lay off of one of the walls. Delicate gray bed sheets had been placed on top, the pattern of small silver anchors catching Emma's eye. She looked past the bed to spot two small bags nestled away in a corner of the room.

"Um, Killian? Why are there two bags over there?" She asked, turning to him, her eyebrow raised. He swallowed, looking at his feet as his hand flew to scratch behind his ear.

"I... uh... was hoping we might spend the night here tonight, since, you know, we own the house."

He finally caught her gaze, expecting to see a stern ' _seriously?_ ' look in her eyes, but all he found was joy. She smiled wide, her grin pulling her lips up. He blinked, blushing slightly.

"Did you even need to ask?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him, causing him to groan deep in his throat. Emma giggled and slung her arm casually around his shoulder. He dipped his head, capturing her top lip between his. Almost instantly, her other arm joined its companion's place around his neck as she pulled him closer.

Their bodies pressed close, his arms wrapping around her waist. They kissed like they had no air, frantically, breathing each other in. Emma felt a shift in her stomach, a warmth spreading throughout her to the tips of her fingers and toes. He pulled away from her, her hands slid down his chest as his slid up to cup her cheek. His gaze stunned her. His blue eyes burned intensely, full of passion and lust. Yet they also soothed her, caressing her own eyes with care and love.

She couldn't hold it back, looking into his eyes, seeing how he bared his emotions to her; raw and unadulterated. She could hardly bear it. The bubble inside her burst.

"I love you." She blurted out, completely sincere. He didn't respond, simply stared at her in disbelief. She smiled anxiously. "What?" She shook her head slightly, fear settling back in.

"It's just..." His mouth was open as he blinked few times, face full of shock. "I'm usually the one who has to say that first."

Emma shrugged, a small smile settling on her lips. Her head titled to the side slightly as she spoke. "Yeah, well..."

Killian swallowed, looking at Emma. Before she knew what was happening, he had responded with "I love you too.", had grabbed her hand and pulled her forwards. Their lips crashed into each other once again. Emma opened her mouth for him, allowing the kiss to deepen. Killian wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her somehow impossibly closely against his body.

Emma Swan smiled against her warm boyfriend. The boyfriend she now lived with. The lost girl and the lost boy had found each other. The lost girl and the lost boy had made a home together. The girl and boy were no longer lost, as long as they had each other.

* * *

 _Killian's warm_. That was Emma's first thought as she stretched out beside him. Her nose nuzzled closer to him, his chest hair tickling pleasantly as she pressed her face into his muscle. His arm subconsciously tightened around her, causing a small smile to settle on her lips as she sighed against his skin.

Emma kept her eyes closed for a while, simply enjoying the early morning cuddles she was able to steal from her sleeping boyfriend. A chill ran down Emma's spine, causing her to shudder and attempt to burrow closer to Killian. Her endeavour to pilfer his warmth was to little avail as goosebumps formed on her bare skin. Emma sighed, rolling out of Killian's clutches irritably.

Emma finally wrenched her eyes open. Immediately, her primal _where the hell am I?_ instinct set in, and she sat bolt upright, fear flooding through her. Emma felt her heart beat accelerate, her breathing started to become rapid and unsteady. She fumbled around in the darkness trying desperately to get her eyes to adjust to the blackness. She was so panicked that she didn't notice the warm body next to her stirring until his arms looped around her and he pressed his face into her neck.

"Swan? What's wrong?" Killian asked softly as the light caress of his breath against her skin calming her. The weight of his warm body against hers soothed her enough to allow her to remember where they were. _Home._ Emma smiled, head turning to kiss Killian's forehead.

"Nothing." She whispered against him. He hummed happily, arms loosening around her slightly. "Everything's fine. Go back to sleep." He smiled groggily at her before sliding back and settling on the mattress once again. His eyes fell shut and his breathing quickly evened out. Emma's heart felt like it could burst as she looked down at her boyfriend, his face carefree and youthful as he slept. She could almost see the boy he used to be. Emma smiled softly, her hand reaching out to brush strands of hair off of his forehead. "We're home."

Emma tried to fall asleep again, but failed drastically as she couldn't pull her eyes away from Killian. Her green gaze traced every flaw, every contour of his skin. From the length of his eyelashes, to his lightly freckled tan skin, to the small but bold scar on his cheek from when he had tried (and failed) to shave when he was three. As her fingernail lightly traced the mark from reformed skin, realization slammed into Emma like a ton of bricks.

 _I want to wake up next to this man everyday for the rest of my life._

A year ago, such a revelation would have terrified Emma so strongly that she would have rushed out of the big new house without a second thought. But today, she didn't run. She didn't even fear it. Emma Swan was no longer afraid of commitment, in fact, she embraced it. As she stared at the man she was hopelessly in love with, she saw herself having a future. A future here, in this house, with him. A happy one. And she knew, if he asked, she would marry him in a heartbeat.

"Swan, stop staring and go to sleep." Emma jumped as Killian cracked an eye open and spoke. He smiled sleepily at the small jolt of her body. Emma, having recovered from the small scare, chuckled, before kissing him softly and resting her head back onto his chest.

"I love you." She sighed into his skin, fatigue finally settling in her as her eyelids fluttered shut. His left arm slid around her stomach as he held her tightly. She felt him gently press a kiss atop her head.

"I love you too."

Emma smiled, her hand wrapping around his stump. With Killian's chest moving softly beneath her head, she was finally lulled to sleep. Her thumb lightly caressed the scarred skin of his left wrist, as she fell into the dreamworld of her subconscious. Killian's deep, steady breathing reminded her that he was here, with her, holding her, and loving her.

Emma Swan fell asleep with a smile, held onto tightly by the man who she knew would never stop fighting for them.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to move in, merely a day in fact. Their friends and Emma's family had helped. Mary Margaret had burst into tears at the sight of the house, while David had evidently decided to maintain a frosty mood throughout the day, particularly towards Killian. Belle had squealed and congratulated the two on finding such a nice house to make a home in, whilst Ruby had smirked and joked with lines such as "neighbours complain about the noise?" that had made Emma blush furiously, Killian smirk, and David to become even colder in character.

Emma and Killian had been granted with little ability to interact throughout the day. Emma was directing where every single piece of furniture was to be placed meticulously. Killian, however, along with David was the one to carry all the heavy furniture around. They barely got to communicate all day, purely though small, awkward glances and shouted orders that had led to a hoarseness in Emma's throat.

But finally, after a long day of lifting, shouting and debating, Emma and Killian were left alone. Mary Margaret cried again as she and David eventually left, hugging both her daughter and Killian tightly. She kissed Killian's cheek after whispering "thank you for loving her" in his ear. David had also hugged Emma, but merely shook Killian's hand with his stony personality standing strong. It was only after the door shut behind David's back that Emma and Killian allowed the burst of laughter to escape after a day of quivering lips and slow breathing.

"You've done an amazing job sorting this all out, Swan." Killian said after they had both calmed down. He slipped his arm around her waist, smiling as she leaned into him.

"Killian, this was a team effort." She blushed, her smile dazzling as she looked up at him. He laughed.

"Sure, Swan. You were a machine, love. You did amazingly to make sure we got everything sorted." They were quiet for a moment as they looked around their new home proudly, before looking at each other. Killian felt his grin drop to a small smile as he looked into her eyes, his hand tightening against her waist.

"We did it." She grinned. He nodded softly before allowing himself to be pulled down into a kiss by her. They revelled in the solitude of being together, alone at last. Killian loved his new family, was forever grateful to have been welcomed back by Emma and her family. But he did enjoy the quiet moments, the peace and quiet, where he could be alone with the woman he loved.

Killian had to pull back reluctantly after a moment, glancing at the cardboard boxes that still littered the foyer of their new house. He knew that they had too much to do. Emma smiled at him, her eyes dreamy. She laughed after looking around, her pony-tailed blonde hair swishing wonderfully as she spun away from him, dancing into the center of the room. She giggled and it was like the sweetest music he had ever had the pleasure of hearing.

"We actually did it! I can't believe it! We own a freaking house, Killian. This is amazing!" Killian chuckled as she sank onto the couch, kicking off her ankle boots and pulling her legs up onto the cushion beside her. Killian smiled lovingly as she stretched out, her legs shaking slightly as she extended her muscles. He yawned, fatigue from all of the heavy lifting settling in.

"What's wrong, Captain?"The tone of Emma's voice startled Killian and his head shot to look at her. She was poised seductively on the couch, her eyes dark and voice dripping with lust. He swallowed, the sight of her spreading arousal throughout his bones. "Too tired to pillage and plunder?"

Killian groaned, head shaking side to side as he stalked over to her, ripping off his jacket. He climbed atop of her, straddling her hips as she grinned up at him.

"There's the pirate I remember." Killian groaned again as she slid her hands up underneath his shirt, her nails trailing over his flesh.

"You're playing with fire, love." He muttered, voice low in a growl.

She laughed, hands slipping from under shirt to pull his face to hers.

"I'm not afraid to get burned." She kissed him, and he felt his soul set alight. He pressed into her as her leg wrapped itself over his hip, her hands sliding down his face and over his body. He ripped off her leather jacket, her top soon following. He left her lips, to trail his mouth over her exposed skin. Emma moaned deliciously as he slowly kissed every inch of her torso, writhing slightly beneath him.

After she shuddered, her toes curling, Killian climbed off of the couch, pulling her up with him and lifting her. She reattached their mouths as he carried her up the stairs. Her tongue slipped against his, her body pressing against him. He moaned against her tongue, which she swallowed as he stumbled along the hallway. Finally he tossed her onto the bed. She helped him remove his clothing, both of them sighing as bare skin met.

"Marry me." Emma muttered as he moved above her. Killian stopped instantly, looking down at her, his eyes wide and full of shock.

"What?" He couldn't believe his ears. _She beat you to it, Jones._

"Marry me. I love you, Killian. And I realised that I always have loved you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So marry me."

Killian was silent for a moment. He could feel his heart swell. He licked his lips, swallowing and staring at her. She blushed at his reaction, the silence was evident causing her a large amount of tension.

"Give me a second." He slid off the bed, pulling on his boxers and tossing her a shirt. Emma sat up, watching him scramble through his underwear drawer.

"Killian, what are you-?" She began, as he made his way back to the bed.

"Shush, shush, shush." He interrupted, placing his finger against her lips. She smiled. "Listen to the captain now."

Emma nodded, her eyes widening as he knelt before her, his body tingling with nerves.

"Now, I did have a plan to do this, but since you beat me to the punch, may as well say what I need to say now." He saw tears form in her eyes as he spoke, and reached out to hold her hand.

"Emma Swan, I've known you since I was eleven, a scrawny little prat who had too posh of an accent and was terrified to stand in front of a bunch of Americans. But you, the beautiful and confident you, welcomed me immediately. You were my first friend, and have been my best friend for ten years. I realised I was in love with you on that fateful day, and leaving you behind almost killed me. But I have never stopped loving you. Finding you again was a godsend, you are the light in a life that has been plagued with dark, my Swan. I love you more than words can say."

Killian smiled at Emma, who had tears dripping down her cheeks and causing wet patches to bloom on the shirt she had put on. He detached his hand from hers, picking up the small box and holding it out to her to open. She gasped at the glistening gem that was set into the silver band. She laughed tearfully as he smiled up at her, a treacherous tear finding its way from beneath his eyelid.

"Emma Swan, my love, my everything. Will you do me the deepest and greatest honor of marrying me?"

She couldn't help herself, she leant forwards, kissing him deeply.

"Yes."

* * *

 **I'M FREAKING OUT. THEY'RE ENGAGED. YOU'RE WELCOME EVERYONE!**

 **It's all gonna get better from here on out lads.**


	21. Drowning For You

**I know! It's been a while! But this chapter has taken me quite a while, it's a beast at nearly 10k words. So enjoy it, and please leave a review telling me what you think, it really keeps me going with writing.**

* * *

CHAPTER 20- Drowning For You

 **2 Months Later.**

A glint. A shine. A shift from white diamond to a spectrum of colors sparkling from the gemstone. It was magical. Emma couldn't stop twirling the solitaire cut diamond set in a pure silver ring base. The polished surface of the gem moved fluidly between the colors of the rainbow as she played with the ring from a chain around her neck.

Emma smiled at the ring, as the white diamond sparkled once again with hundreds of tiny rainbows. If she were to ever see a physical burst of true love, her engagement ring was the perfect example.

Emma sighed dreamily, her head resting back on her car seat as she sat in the parking lot of the sheriff's station, staring at her ring. She and Killian had mutually agreed to keep their engagement quiet for a while, simply enjoying being together without the mad rush of wedding preparations around them. They didn't mind that they wouldn't be married immediately, they were purely happy to know that it was definitely in the near future for them.

It had been two months since their shared proposal, and Emma couldn't be happier. She was in a relationship that was heading somewhere, for the first time in her life. And it was with her best friend, her confidant, her true love. Emma twiddled the ring again, seeing the sunlight reflect off of the crystal surface.

"What's that?" An Irish voice shot through Emma harshly, causing her to practically jump out of her bones. She gasped, attempting to hurriedly tuck the ring back down her shirt, but Graham caught her wrist through the car window that she had stupidly opened to allow better sun rays to glint off of her ring.

"Nothing." She squeaked, her fist clenched tightly over the small circular band. Graham raised an eyebrow, clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and cocked his head at her.

"Nonsense. Let me see."

Emma sighed, mentally apologising to Killian as she slowly unfurled her fingers, showing the ring to her partner. Graham's eyes widened, his grip on her wrist loosening as he stared in shock at her hand.

"Holy shit."

"Yeah."

"You're engaged?" He said, a smile finally pulling at his lips. She blushed slightly, finally tucking the chain back under her loose shirt. She nodded, unable to contain her smile as she confirmed it to another soul for the first time.

"Yeah. Have been for two months. But please don't tell anyone, especially my dad. We want to keep it quiet." She begged him, turning her body towards the window. Graham nodded, smiling slightly.

"Of course, Emma. What are friends for? And besides, I'm good at keeping secrets. Did you know I am definitely for sure sleeping with the mayor?"

Emma laughed, rolling her eyes at his joke.

"I would be inclined to believe you, if she weren't hopelessly besotted with my boyfr- fiancé's best friend." She corrected herself, the word fiancé foreign on her tongue. Graham smiled again as she spoke. He shrugged at her comment.

"Stranger things have happened."

Emma rolled her eyes, smiling at his comment, before pulling her car keys out of the ignition and clambering out of the yellow vehicle. She grabbed her jacket from the back seat, sliding it on, along with clipping her deputy sheriff badge to her belt. She shut the door and cracked her knuckles.

"Come on, Humbert. We have work to do."

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Emma called out as she shut the door of their house behind her. She slipped her jacket onto the hook by the entrance way and pulled off her boots, sighing as her feet were freed from the tight confines of the leather. She couldn't contain her grin, it was like a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders after accidentally revealing their engagement to Graham. She started towards the kitchen, where she could hear light music floating through the open doorway. "How is my lovely fiancé this fine evening?"

A scream stopped her in her tracks. A scream that was soon joined by another voice as two figures emerged from the kitchen.

"What?!" Belle and Ruby cried as they burst towards her. Emma shared a terrified and shocked look towards Killian who had followed them and was currently bright red and grimacing. Belle and Ruby bombarded the two with questions. "Are you two engaged?" "This has to be a joke." "How did he propose?!"

Emma nervously looked at Killian again, who nervously shrugged as if to say 'your call, Swan.' She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and slowly nodded at them. Her eyes opened to their open mouths and wide-eyes as they gaped at her. "I guess the cat's out of the bag. Yeah, he proposed."

"Technically you proposed first, love." Killian reminded her. She shot him a blank stare, but smirked when he winked at her. Belle and Ruby looked utterly shocked at the exchange that occurred before them.

"You don't mean..." Belle started, staring at Emma.

"Emma Swan, queen of being closed off and afraid of commitment, proposed first?" Ruby finished, her jaw practically touching the floor. Emma and Killian chuckled, nodding as they grinned at each other. "Holy shit." Ruby raised a perfectly manicured hand to her mouth, covering her perfectly painted red lips in disbelief. Belle, however, simply gasped and rushed forwards, grabbing Emma by the shoulders.

"Is there a ring? You had better have a ring."

Emma glanced at Killian again, who raised an eyebrow and smirked proudly. Emma, who couldn't hold back a smile, reached beneath her shirt for the sparkling white diamond set in silver. She removed the chain from around her neck and showed the ring to her best friends. Both of them gasped.

"Oh, Emma." Belle said, tears filling her light blue eyes. "It's beautiful."

Ruby looked to Killian. "Good job, it's a nice rock." Killian stared at her wide-eyed as she raised her clenched fist. He met her halfway, knuckles clashing in a friendly fist bump. Emma grinned as her friend and Killian bonded, her smile proud as Belle fawned over her ring.

Ruby watched as Emma and Killian glanced at each other, reading that they wished to be alone for a while, evidently to discuss the accidental reveal of their engagement.

"Beauty, come on. I want to go break it off with Whale so I can try to hook up with that hot chick with the cute dog." She said, flipping her high ponytail over her shoulder. Belle hugged Emma and Killian, grinning.

"Congratulations, to both of you. You deserve it." They thanked her. "We'll keep it quiet, let you tell everyone. Right, Ruby?" Belle said, shooting a look over at the brunette who sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes.

"If we must." She said, acting stand-offish but winking at Emma, who smiled and hugged her friends.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Em. Gotta leave you alone with the future husband, enjoy your engagement." Ruby winked and Emma rolled her eyes. Emma could hear Killian chuckling softly behind her, his laugh getting louder as he drew closer. His hand slid over her shoulder to rest his arm around her. She leaned into him, and Belle couldn't stop smiling.

"Congratulations again guys, I'm so happy for you." Emma looked up at Killian, his eyes warm as he looked back at her with love. Ruby tugged Belle away, whispering something inaudible to her as they left the Swan-Jones house. Emma sighed, her head coming to rest on Killian's chest as his arms surrounded her, holding her body against his.

"You alright there, Swan?" He asked softly, nose brushing through the hair on the top of her head gently. Emma sighed again, but nodded against the soft fabric of his shirt.

"Yeah, I'm just sorry about that, I didn't realise they were here." She muttered against him, before pulling her head up to look into his eyes. He shook his head, smiling.

"It's my fault, love. I should've sent a text informing you your friends decided to pop round for a visit." She laughed gently, her head falling back down to rest against his neck. His cheek fell onto her head as he held her.

"I suppose we should tell your family now, Ruby will be shouting it from the rooftops before too long, despite any promises she may have made." Emma laughed as she saw an image of Ruby screeching about their engagement from the top of Granny's to any passing pedestrians below her. Her laugh stopped abruptly though when her stomach dropped as she thought about telling her parents, making it truly official.

Killian apparently sensed her fear by pulling the ring still clutched in her hand away from her, sliding it off of the chain. He held it gently, his prosthetic reaching underneath her chin to lightly make her look at him.

"Remember, Swan. You have nothing to fear, Westley said it himself, 'this is true love'." He quoted, his eyes glinting as a smile etched itself onto her lips. He placed his prosthetic under her hand, holding it up to him as his other hand slid the ring onto her finger. She smiled wider as the kitchen light hit the diamond, the rainbows once again dazzling her. _True love_.

"I love you." She whispered, her eyes gentle with the sheer amount of trust and love she had for him. She practically saw his heart jolt through the depths of his eyes, as he smiled warmly at her.

"I love you too." His head lowered as he pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand. Emma felt warmth spread from where his lips touched her skin, trickles of love adding fire to her veins. Her heart skipped a beat, her eyes soft and full of adoration for the man before her, for whom she held a plethora of devotion. He smiled at her.

"Your parents will be thrilled for you, Emma." Her heart shuddered again as he said her name, something that was apparently a rarity, but never failed to send a burst of pleasant electricity up her spine. Killian chuckled, ducking his head slightly. "At least, your father will be thrilled after he's given me his usual 'you hurt her, I hurt you' speech."

Emma laughed, shaking her head at him. "No way, Jones. He knows that you would never hurt me, and even if you did, he'd have to dig you up to hurt you after I'm done with you." Killian blushed, but laughed at her phrase. Emma hummed happily as her fiancé grew embarrassed, loving the red flush that crept up his neck, cheeks and ears. "He'd probably just be upset you didn't ask for his permission first."

Emma's jaw dropped as Killian turned a deeper red, his gaze dropping to the floor as he bit his lip to hold back a grin.

"Did you? But, I asked you first!"

Killian's eyes met hers again, his hand dropping hers to perform its usual act of scratching behind his ear whenever he was nervous or uncomfortable. "I... simply said after we started dating that I intended to marry you someday and asked if he would be okay with it. He blessedly granted me permission to ask you when you were ready. And I think you asking me first was enough to make it clear to me when that time was." Emma laughed, her hands reaching up to tuck her thumbs under the neckline of his t-shirt.

"Are we though?" She asked after leaning forwards and kissing him gently. "Ready?" She smiled dreamily as his arms wrapped around her waist and his cold silicone hand slid underneath her shirt slightly. He pressed a feather-light kiss to the tip of her nose.

"I certainly hope so, otherwise we just told your friends we're engaged for naught and even though they are the only two who know, they won't keep it quiet for long. That Ruby rather has a blabbermouth."

"Oh, yeah." Emma said awkwardly, it was her turn to blush. "I forgot to mention that Graham knows." Killian opened his mouth to object but Emma hushed him. "Let me explain, he saw my ring while I was in the parking lot at work. But he's gonna let us tell my mom and dad, don't panic."

Killian smiled, kissing her forehead and muttering against her skin. "Okay, love." Emma leaned into him for a moment, safe in the warm embrace of his arms and enjoying the light tickle of his stubble against her head. But finally, after her stomach rumbled slightly, since she had somehow forgone eating lunch due to chasing down a perp for a few hours over midday. Emma pulled her face away from his to look up at him, a wicked grin pulling at her mouth.

"So, what's for dinner? Chasing criminals has made Miss Swan hungry."

Killian laughed softly at her comment, his eyes sincere and full of adoration as he looked at her. Emma felt her joke dissolve into the seriousness of his warm, soft eyes. His besotted gaze practically turned her limbs to jelly, and she was grateful that he had his arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her steady. His right hand detached itself from its position beneath her shirt, reaching up to touch her chin and push a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. His thumb gently caressed her cheek as they continued to eye each other.

"Your heart's desire, Swan. I promise that's all I want you to have."

Emma melted, her limbs well and truly losing and hope of remaining taught as she fell forwards and pressed a kiss against his lips. He sighed into her, his hand cupping her face to steady the kiss. Emma clutched as his shirt, needing to be close to him. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, head tilting against his palm. He followed, letting her lead.

Under the warm lights of their hallway, Emma and Killian felt truly together. Safe, comfortable. Their home was warm with the strength of the love that they had created together. From friends, to strangers, to lovers, the two had lost an unspeakable amount in their short twenty-five years of life, but had found so much more than they could have ever dreamed.

After a while of gentle but wholesome kissing, Emma pulled away, her stomach growling. Killian laughed as he felt the vibrations, their close proximity allowing him to feel her hunger. She grinned up at him.

"My heart's desire?" He nodded. "Chinese it is then."

Killian rolled his eyes and chuckled at her comment. She beamed at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I'm only joking, Jones. Of all of the things that my heart could desire, It's gotta be you."

* * *

Emma's heart raced as she held tightly onto Killian's hand, which was hidden behind her long gray coat to conceal the diamond on her finger from her parents. Her father was chatting away to Killian about sailing, whilst her mother bustled away in the kitchen.

"Emma, sweetheart, you couldn't give me a hand could you?" Mary Margaret called from her position over the stove, where she seemed to be juggling stirring a pot and chopping vegetables all at once. Emma agreed, taking a deep breath and unlocked her fingers from Killian's. He smiled encouragingly at her, and she gave a faint grin back. She kissed his cheek, slipping her hand into her pocket and heading over to her mother.

"Hey." She said. "How can I help?" Emma's hand was firmly clenched into a fist inside of her coat pocket, she was reluctant to say much to her mother in fear of revealing anything without Killian by her side.

"Oh, honey, hi. Can you just stir the sauce please while I chop all of the vegetables?" Mary Margaret asked, looking incredibly flustered. Emma nodded, hand still hidden inside of her coat as she reached forward to grab the wooden spoon inside of the pot. She tried to keep her stomach steady as she stirred the sauce, the smell of food not easing her nerves one bit. She glanced over at Killian who didn't seem to be any less nervous than she was. He kept looking at her whilst his fingers playing with those of his prosthetic, a nervous tick that she had come to pick up on after being with him for so long.

Finally, the food was ready and Emma could breathe again when she was sat next to Killian at the table. Her hand remained under the table, where he occasionally reached over to give it a squeeze. As Mary Margaret was dishing food onto plates, she finally decided to address the elephant in the room.

"Emma, honey." Mary Margaret said, causing Emma to fidget slightly with anxiety. Killian looked like he was about to faint, the blood draining from his face as his complexion paled significantly.

"You mentioned on the phone that you needed to talk with us about something. Is everything okay? Nothing is wrong between you two, is there?" Mary Margaret asked as she finally sat down next to her husband and taking what seemed to be a much needed sip of wine.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Killian was taking a hesitant bite of bread when David said it, and the shock of the question caused him to inhale most of it as he choked. Emma stared wide-eyed at her father, shaking her head vigorously.

"David!" Mary Margaret scorned, hitting him lightly but firmly on his arm. David shrugged at his wife, looking confused as the why she had hit him. Mary Margaret turned back to Emma and Killian, who was drinking his glass of water in a effort to clear the bread in his throat. "Of course, we would be incredibly happy and excited for you, if you were...?" The end of Mary Margaret's sentence was a question, one which Emma happily denied.

"No! It's okay, I'm not pregnant. However..." She trailed off, looking anxiously at Killian who did his best to smile encouragingly with watering eyes. She took a deep breath, playing with her ring under the table. "We...uh... we're engaged."

There was a moments silence where Emma doubted everything. A million thoughts ran through her head all at once. _What if they don't approve? What if it's too soon? What if Dad hits Killian?_ Her fear increased David rose from the table to move around to Killian. He pulled him up and Emma felt her heart stop. Killian was shaking slightly, terrified that her father would hurt him. Instead, David simply reached out and dragged the dark-haired man into an embrace.

Mary Margaret burst into tears, babbling incoherently. Emma smiled with tears pricking her own eyes as she watched her father pat the man she loved on the back, telling him he was so happy to have such a great man join their family officially.

Once David and Killian had returned to their seats, and Mary Margaret had managed to calm her crying to a few tears falling through a smile, the meal continued. Emma couldn't stop grinning, a huge weight seemed to be lifted from her shoulders.

"Okay, you two have to tell us the full story." Mary Margaret hiccuped. "How did he propose? Was it romantic? Did he have the evening all planned out? Oh, you have to tell me!" Mary Margaret started asking, her hands pressed together eagerly in excitement.

Emma and Killian shared a glance, but had to look away from each other promptly to refrain from bursting out loud at how they got engaged.

"Well, technically Emma asked first." Killian said, beaming at his fiancé widely. She smiled back, in awe of how happy he was after the anxiety of telling her family had worn off. Mary Margaret and David were shocked, asking how she asked, and why. Killian struggled for a moment to come up with an appropriate excuse, while Emma blushed and squeezed his thigh under the table gently.

"We were... uh... _making tacos._ "

Emma snorted with laughter at his excuse, quickly trying to play it off as a cough. Her parents seemed too interested in Killian's story to take any notice of how red her face was with barely contained laughter.

 _"_ And she just said 'marry me'." Killian continued. "And I was taken aback at first, I will admit it, but I quickly regained myself. I had of course, said to David that I intended to marry Emma and well, she proved to me she was ready. I already had a ring, it was my grandmothers. I was just waiting for the right time."

Mary Margaret was crying again, David smiling proudly as Killian spoke of how he had waited for his daughter. Emma, who had managed to control herself, was gazing Killian, amazed at his amazing ability to spin a tale. She quickly picked up the story when he looked at her for help. She grinned at him, then turned to her parents, finally showing them her left hand.

"So he gets out this ring, says this beautiful speech about how much he loves me and asks me to marry him. Even though I had just asked him myself, I felt this huge burst of shock. I guess it was just hearing him speaking so articulately and elegantly about our story and love that made me feel like I didn't know what was coming. But we're happy and I can't wait to be his wife." She finished. Emma turned to Killian, seeing a tear slip from his eye as he heard her confession. She leaned forwards to kiss him quickly.

Mary Margaret, who was almost uncontrollably crying again, took her daughter's left hand between both of her own, admiring her ring. Even David seemed moved by his daughter's love story.

"When did this happen?" David asked. "The other night?"

Emma and Killian shared another nervous glance, they hadn't anticipated being asked such a question. Killian shrugged at her, causing her to sign and bite her lip in hesitation as she revealed the truth.

"The, uh... the night we moved into our house..."

David choked on the mouthful of wine he had just taken. As he spluttered, Mary Margaret looked wide-eyed at them, in disbelief.

"What!?"

Emma shrugged. "We wanted to keep it quiet for a while." Killian chuckled when Emma placed her head on the table as Mary Margaret started ranting about how her daughter had been engaged for nearly two months and she had lost a large amount of wedding planning time. As soon as Mary Margaret mentioned the words 'wedding' and 'planning', Emma let out a loud groan that led to Killian sympathetically massaging her between the shoulder blades. David sighed, catching Mary Margaret by the elbow as she stormed past him in the middle of trying to figure out the number of bridal shops in Storybrooke.

"Mary Margaret, calm down. You freaking out like this is probably why they decided not to tell us for a while. Don't go into planning mode and just let them take their wedding at their own pace." Emma and Killian sent David some incredibly grateful glances while Mary Margaret awkwardly sank down into her chair, twiddling her thumbs and looking at her feet.

The rest of the dinner was relaxed. Mary Margaret rarely brought up their wedding, and when she did it was mainly to discuss finite details, such as color schemes and dates for the future event.

After a heavy and emotional evening, Emma and Killian lay in bed together, Emma's head resting on Killian's chest. She sighed heavily, eyes closed and a smile on her face as the impending weight of telling her parents of two months had finally been lifted. She snuggled closer to Killian, her leg sliding between the two of his. He pressed a kiss to her head.

"Killian?" She said quietly, her cheek pressed against his heart beat. His arms tightened slightly around her as she spoke, her voice breaking the still and comfortable silence that surrounded them like a cocoon.

"Mmm?" He responded, murmuring a querying sound against her hair as he nuzzled against her silky blonde tresses lovingly. She giggled as his nose hit a particularly ticklish spot on her scalp, prompting him to do it again until she slapped him slightly on the chest.

"Stop it!" She giggled against him, smiling as he chuckled softly against her head.

"Sorry, love. What did you want to ask?" She shifted on him slightly, his thumb slipping beneath the old shirt of his that she was wearing to stroke the skin of her bare hip lovingly. She hummed at his touch, the soft caress sending shivers up her spine pleasantly. Emma's hand slid down his chest to hold his scarred left wrist, her own thumb following his movements on her hip against his mangled flesh. Emma drew in a heavy breath before finally asking her question, looking up to see him watching her expectantly.

"When do you want to get married?" Emma breathed, a finger trailing through the light dusting of hair on Killian's chest, trying to hide the slight tremor in her voice as she nervously played off her sudden wish to plan their wedding as inspired by her mother. Killian hummed, his chest moving slightly, causing her to move so that she was lying facing him, her head propped up on her hand. He also manoeuvred himself so his elbow supported his head next to hers. He leaned forwards, pressing his lips to hers gently.

"It doesn't matter to me, Swan. As long as we're married, I have no preference to a date." Emma's eyes seemed to melt as she stared at him. He smiled happily as she gaped at him. A few seconds passed before she blinked a few times, closing her mouth and grinning. She pushed herself forwards to kiss him. He was taken aback as she threw herself at him, pushing him back against the pillow as her body landed atop of his. He quickly returned the kiss, his hand sliding up to cup the back of her head, his fingers playing with her curls as she kissed him.

"Spring." She muttered against his mouth as his stump ran up and down her spine below her shirt.

"What?" He said, his wrist stopping as his mind was too hazed by her kiss to remember their previous conversation. She pulled back, grinning, her hand still wrapped in the hair at the nape of his neck. She sat back on her heels, as she had somehow ended up with her knees on either side of Killian's legs as she sat atop him.

"Spring. I want to get married in the spring. It's my favorite season, the pink blossom, the warm sun but still breezy. And all the birds singing in the trees." She smiled dreamily as Killian grinned at her. "I know, it's sappy." She blushed. "But I think a spring wedding would be perfect." Emma had started babbling, apparently afraid that her idea was stupid and needed justifying.

"Emma." She stopped talking, looking at Killian who was simply smiling at her. She blinked, before blushing and biting her lip awkwardly. Killian laughed and pressed yet another kiss to her lips. "Spring sounds perfect, how about May 5th?" Emma's face lightened up immediately. A grin spread across her lips as she let out an incredibly out of character giggle, which immediately led to a deep red blush spreading across her cheeks and down her neck, even her arms turned slightly pink as Killian's mouth fell open in a grinning gape at her reaction.

"Oh my god." She breathed, staring at him. "Did we just start planning our wedding?"

"I think we did." Killian's voice had softened, along with his eyes as he smiled at her. Emma pressed a hand to her own smile, excitement setting in. After a few moments of quiet, exhilarated bliss, Emma ran her hands down Killian's arms, gripping his wrist and entwining her fingers with his remaining ones.

"Hey. So... I was thinking about a venue..." Killian raised an eyebrow, his heart beat starting increasing. _This was actually happening._ This was his happy ending. His Swan, his Emma, wanted to marry him. She had even thought of a venue. Killian smiled, staring at the woman who was currently beaming down at him from her position atop his lap, the woman who held his heart forever and always. "How about the beach?"

"The beach?" He responded. "In spring? Why not the beach in summer? Or a nice town house or somewhere in the country?" It was Killian's turn to babble now. He was desperate to know why Emma could possibly want to get married on the beach. She usually complained about sand, how it gets everywhere, between your toes, in your ears, your hair. She always fretted when Killian had been for a run along the beach and she had to vacuum the rug when he entered the house. He blinked at her when she shushed him, another few out of character giggles escaping her lips.

"I want to get married at the beach because you love the sea. The ocean was such a huge part of your childhood, and even though he can't physically be there, I want Liam to be at our wedding. And I know you feel closer to him when you're by the sea."

Killian was speechless. He simply gaped at her for a moment, before his deep blue eyes became hazy and he bit on his lips hard to prevent any tears from smiled sadly, cupping his cheek and kissing his forehead.

"It was just an idea, Jones. We don't have to get married by the ocean if it's going to be too painful." And as the words slipped out of her mouth, Killian swallowed, before grinning, shaking his head, and flipping them over so that he was leaning over her. Emma giggled as he pressed wet kisses to her neck, her hair spread out around her head like a golden veil. "Killian? Yea or nay for the beach?" She asked.

"Oh, Emma." He murmured, his head rising from her collarbone to look into her eyes. "I think it's a grand idea. So, aye, yea for the beach." Emma smiled, her arm sliding up to pull his head down to hers, lips tangling in a kiss. They stroked lazily against one another with their mouths, kissing now a slow dance for them in the comfort of their relationship. However, before the kiss could turn into a tango of passion, Emma pulled away.

"Do we seriously have a date and venue for our wedding?"

"I believe we do, my love." Emma grinned, excitement coursing through her veins. Killian grinned down at her, his hand pushing stray strands of hair from her face as they gazed at one another.

"I love you." Emma said. "I can't wait to be Mrs Jones." Killian's jaw dropped.

"You're changing your name to Jones?" He asked breathily, feeling as though all of the air had been knocked out of his chest. "What happened to Emma independent-woman-who-doesn't-need-a-man-to-give-her-authority Swan?" Emma laughed.

"I love you, Killian. And I want the world to know that. I'll only change it if you're okay with it, I'll even go with Swan-Jones if it were to make you happier-"

"I'm more than okay with it, love. As long as I still get to call you Swan because I don't think I could train myself out of that little habit." Killian said, grinning at his wife to be.

"Deal." And with that, Emma pulled him back down to continue their kiss, allowing the slow dance to become a passionate tango. And a while later, when both Emma and Killian were breathing heavily and definitely sated, basking in the afterglow of quite a vigorous tango session, Killian managed to gather enough breath to turn to Emma.

"Oh, Emma?"

"Killian?"

"I love you too. Future Mrs Jones."

"That's what I like to hear, Future Mr Swan."

Gods, he loved this woman.

* * *

 **Five Months Later.**

Emma groaned. She felt like she was drowning in chiffon and lace. After months and month of cake tasting, invitation making and other such wedding prep, the day was finally here. The day she would find her dress of dreams. At least, that's the way her mother saw it. Emma saw today as being more a day of squeezing into many a garish white gown until she found one that she sort-of liked and she thought Killian would find her hot in. Emma was joined in the white and pink dress shop by her bridal party. This involved her mother, Ruby, Belle, and her maid of honor, Elsa, her cousin who had returned from her five-year expedition across Norway to take a part in Emma's wedding.

Emma seemed to have lost any fashion sense whatsoever and was relying purely on suggestions made by her friends as to what dress she should try on. She had tried on gown after gown, attempting to find any that didn't cause her to feel completely ridiculous. Mary Margaret had picked out a ghastly dress, exclaiming that it was almost exactly the same as hers had been. It was full of puffy layers and a large hooped skirt. Emma glared at Ruby who was attempting to muffle a laugh when she stepped out of the changing room in the gown, whilst Belle was shaking her head harshly and Elsa tried to find positive features.

"It has a flattering neckline."

Yet, even Mary Margaret ended up agreeing that the dress was not suited for Emma and definitely wouldn't 'knock Killian dead' as Ruby had eloquently explained previously as being the key factor to Emma's final decision. The dress was finally laid to rest in the 'hell no' pile when Emma moved to change and nearly tripped over the hooped skirt.

Belle's choice had also ended up being discarded. Sure, for some, a tulle, sparkle-embedded, sweetheart-necklined, princess dress would be the dream, but for Emma, it wasn't.

"I feel like a haberdashery exploded next to a glitter factory when I was stood between them. Sorry, Belle, but this dress is not for me _at all_." Emma said awkwardly, trying to be delicate around her friend who had recently been through a rough break-up, even though it was with Mr Gold, something that she and Killian had celebrated in the solitude and comfort of their house. Belle simply nodded, claiming that even though she loved the dress, she understood that it was not something every woman wanted.

At this point, Elsa presented Emma with her choice of dress. It was significantly different from both Mary Margaret and Belle's choices.

Elsa's dress was long-sleeved and figure hugging. The sleeves were made of lace whilst the bodice was embedded with miniature sparkles and long slit ran up the side of the left leg. Emma held back a grimace as she walked into the mirrored area of the store, as Elsa fawned over the dress, muttering away about how a side braid would be a gorgeous hairstyle.

But, this dress also was shot down by Emma, who wasn't digging into the whole sparkly dresses idea. Emma did promise Elsa that she would consider a side braid though, before taking the dress that Ruby presented to her proudly.

"No." Emma cried from behind the curtain. Ruby rolled her eyes. "No, Ruby. Just, no."

"Come on, Em. Let's have a look at you." Emma glared as she stomped out from behind the curtain. She could barely move in the skin-tight, mermaid dress with the low back and long train. One positive factor was that there were no sparkles, but the sheer bodice that showed a significant amount of what Emma looked like beneath the dress made the sparkles on the other dresses look much more enticing.

Mary Margaret was vehemently shaking her head muttering words such as 'your father' and 'probably die' while Belle and Elsa fell about laughing as Ruby tried to defend her choice with her previous statement of 'knocking Killian dead'. It was Emma's turn to roll her eyes as she drained her champagne flute and turned on her heel and stalked straight back behind the curtain.

Back in her own clothes, Emma decided that it was her turn. She moved swiftly along the lines of dresses, flicking through them. Roughly ten minutes of listening to her friends make idle chatter behind her later, Emma stopped in her tracks. Her heart shuddered in her chest as she looked at it. This was it. _The dress_.

"Oh. My. God."

Her friends suddenly stopped gossiping about Ruby's new girlfriend and sprang up.

"Did you find one?"

"Is that it?"

"Try it on!"

"Girl, is it gonna knock Killian dead?"

Emma remained silent as she turned to the woman whose name she had completely forgotten and who seemingly couldn't stop smiling and asking if they needed any help. This woman was one of the reasons Emma was starting to regret trying to find a wedding dress and was considering just wearing her red leather jacket to marry Killian. But the dress that caught her eye halted any thoughts of bailing.

"Could I try this one next, and not see it on until I'm in front of the mirror?" Emma asked her quietly, holding back a grimace as the woman's smile grew even larger and she flipped her perfectly curled brown hair over her shoulder, revealing the name badge that was perfectly positioned on her perfectly ironed purple shirt. **Aurora** _._ A perfectly pretentious Disney princess name for a perfectly pretentious woman.

"Of course!" Aurora said happily, pulling the dress from the rack and leading Emma over to the dressing room. Mary Margaret looked like she was about to cry at how in awe her daughter was over the dress, knowing that this was it. Emma smiled at her friends before Aurora closed the curtain.

The usually chatty four were deathly silent as they heard Aurora whispering to Emma from behind the curtain and the rustling of fabric. A few minutes passed before a sickly sweet, over-enthusiastic voice called out, "Are you ladies ready?"

No one replied, their heart beats simply increasing as the curtain squeaked along its rail, and Aurora lead Emma out, her eyes covered by a blindfold. All four gasped, with Mary Margaret and Belle bursting into tears. Emma breathed heavily as she felt herself being positioned in front of a mirror.

"Are you ready?" Aurora said, her perfectly manicured fingers playing with the knot at the back of her head. Emma breathed out, letting air escape from between her lips. She took a second, a second to allow herself the blind, selfish, hesitating relief of not knowing, being free before seeing what will change her life, whether her decision will be ' _the one_ ' or not. Her eyes squeezed shut as she nodded slowly. She felt the gentle silk slip from her face, and she clenched her jaw. She counted to five, before slowly, and nervously, opening her eyes.

 _Oh_.

"It's perfect."

"Stunning."

"You look so beautiful."

"You're gonna knock Killian _dead_."

The dress was white, not cream or champagne or beige. It was an elegant white, not too bright or bold or garish. It was made of a bodice and a skirt that connected to form a dress. The bodice was boned, forming a corseted back and embroidered in a lacy batiste fabric. The sleeves were long and flowing, capped with more lace as the ends descended into a point that nearly reached her ankles when her arms were by her sides.

It wasn't your stereotypical wedding dress, there was no tulle or glittering. But as Emma looked at herself in the mirror, the way the organza skirt pooling out into a train behind her. Her lips pressed together as she held in her gasp and tears. Mary Margaret let out a sob that caused Emma to turn to face her mother. Emma let out her own hiccup, seeing her mother's tear streaked face and let her own tears fall.

"M-Mom..." Emma choked, her head falling. Mary Margaret jumped up and rushed forwards, her arms wrapping around Emma. "I'm getting married." Emma cried into Mary Margaret's sweater, her mother's embrace soothing her as she sobbed.

"I'm marrying my best friend..." Emma muttered. "I'm marrying Killian. It's actually happening, we're going to spend the rest of our lives together, we're going to be happy."

"Oh, Emma..." Mary Margaret lulled, her hand stroking her daughter's hair gently, quietening her tears. "Honey, I am so happy for you. Killian is all I could have ever wished for you." Emma smiled against her mother, allowing herself to be moved as she was settled down into the comfy chair that the rest of her bridal party were currently sat in. An arm slung around her shoulders and a fresh glass of champagne was pressed into her hand.

After a while, Emma had calmed down and was finally eagerly discussing her wedding with her friends, have consumed a number of strawberries and a glass and a half of champagne. She played with her engagement ring as she stood before the mirror again, now trying on veils and shoes and tiaras. But she dictated what she tried on, she didn't allow her friends or mother to pick out anything in fear of experiencing the same hellish process as before.

Finally, eventually, Emma was re-clothed in her jeans and jacket, her body already missing the soft, and expensive fabric of her dress. She couldn't stop bouncing on her heels as her mother spoke to Aurora about money. Being the lovely and welcoming parents that they were, especially as Killian had no one, David and Mary Margaret had decided that they would pay for the wedding if Emma and Killian payed for their honeymoon. Obviously their decision had been countered, but Emma's parents could be incredibly stubborn if they wanted and insisted on pain of death or, well, at least, pain of the removal of their blessing, which was apparently a 'genuine' thing, according to David.

Emma was ecstatic. It all finally felt real. It was going to happen. She was going to marry the love of her life. Her true love. Her best friend. Emma Swan was marrying Killian Jones. And she couldn't be happier. She smirked as she sipped at her champagne proudly. She was going to knock Killian dead in that dress.

* * *

 **3 Months Later**

"Have a good day." Emma said, reaching up to kiss Killian on the cheek. Excitement coursed through her with the adrenaline of knowing that tonight was her bachelorette party. And tomorrow, she'd be walking down that aisle. A gust of wind pushed her hair into her face, which resulted in Killian laughing softly and tucking her hair behind her ears. They were stood on the beach, the sea crashing softly behind them after the wedding rehearsal. "Don't let them take you to a strip club." She said, causing him to chuckle again.

"You too, love. On both counts."

It was Emma's turn to laugh now, her hand reaching behind his neck to pull him forwards and into a kiss. They both lingered for a moment, enjoying their time together. They breathed each other in, trying to memorise how they felt, trying to overload their senses with each other. It felt ridiculous, they would only be apart for a maximum of twenty-four hours. Even when their lips parted, Emma pushed herself onto her toes to wrap her arms around Killian's neck and bury her face in his neck.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Swan, we're going to see each other tomorrow." He said, his arms tightening around her and holding her closer despite himself. "I'll miss you too." He whispered against her, breathing in the strawberry scent of her hair. They sighed together, not wanting to part. They both groaned when their phones practically simultaneously vibrated, signalling them that their friends were waiting.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Emma."

Emma's mouth twitched into a light smile.

"I'll uh- see you at the aisle I guess..."

"Wear something white."

Emma winked before sliding forwards a gently kissing him again.

"You betcha I will."

* * *

"GET HER!" Emma screeched as she pointed her gun at the approaching enemy. Elsa's gun fired, hitting Ruby clean in the chest with a large splatter of blue paint. "Woohoo!" Emma and Elsa cheered as they high-fived. "Third game in a row! Our team is a force to be reckoned with."

Emma could hear Ruby grumbling to Dorothy about Emma's unfair advantage, what with her being a cop and all. Belle was in the process of attempting to scrub the bright pink paint from Ruby's gun out of her hair when her teammate accidentally shot her in the back.

Emma proudly pulled of her helmet, grinning.

"Best. Bachelorette party. Ever." She wheezed, out of breath from clambering over Styrofoam logs and padded boulders. Elsa followed her motion, her own helmet dropping to the ground as her braid slipped from underneath.

"Agreed, this was well worth the twenty hour journey from Oslo to Portland. Paint-balling, genius idea."

Emma and Elsa fist-bumped all members of their team who finally joined them. Tink was grinning ecstatically, despite the large amount of pink paint dripping down the side of her face. Despite losing, many members of Ruby's team were still smiling broadly, the excitement and exhilaration of the game winning over their defeat. Emma wiped a small splatter of blue paint that had flown from Elsa's gun when she had hit Ruby.

Mary Margaret finally managed to join them, having been watching from the side-lines, after picking her way through the arena and dodging puddles of paint.

"Well done! And commiserations to your team, Ruby." Emma laughed, it was so like her mother to make sure that every single person was having the time of their life. Emma hugged her mother, before turning to the rest of her bachelorette group.

"So, what's next on the agenda?"

Ruby, Belle and Elsa shared a mischievous look.

"Yeah, no. I promised Killian no strip-clubs."

Ruby rolled her eyes, groaning, while Belle giggled and Mary Margaret blushed. Emma looked at Elsa, biting her lip to hold back a smile.

"We weren't going to take you to a strip club, Emma. Don't worry." Elsa muttered to her. "We're taking you out for dinner so you'd better get back to Ruby's and dress up."

Emma grinned.

"Well, let's go."

* * *

Killian leaned against the railing of the boat, beer bottle in his hand as he stared out to sea. The waves lapped lazily against the edges of the boat, the gentle rocking soothing his active mind. Killian sipped his beer, watching the sunset. A party raged on behind him, all of his friends having a ball. But all Killian could think about was tomorrow, nerves and excitement raging through him like a tempest. His heart couldn't understand how the thought of Emma walking towards him in a white dress could be equally terrifying and exhilarating.

"Jones, you alright?"

Robin had appeared next to him, joining Killian leaning over the railing. Killian drew in a deep breath, took a long draw of his beer before nodding.

"Aye, mate. I am."

"Big day, tomorrow."

Killian hummed, smiling as he watched a few fish darting about in the blue depths below. The sky had turned into hues of purples and blues and oranges. Killian stared dreamily at the deep mixture of color, feeling the chill of the night setting in above the waves. Not long now. His bachelor party had taken up most of the day after 2 pm, when he and Emma had parted ways for the night.

"Alright, mate." Robin said, clapping him on the back. "I can tell you want to be alone to daydream about the fact that you're becoming an officially-taken man tomorrow. And I respect your wishes. That's what best men are for right?"

"Thanks, mate." Killian grinned at his best friend. "Go and make sure Scarlet doesn't get too buggered, alright?"

Robin laughed. "Sure thing, Kil."

And with that, Killian was alone again. He downed the remainder of his beer, making a mental note to drink a large glass of water before finally sleeping tonight. He pulled out his phone, thumb hovering over Emma's name, debating whether he should call her or not. After a moment, he tutted, rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 _Of course not. Don't be a fool, Killian. Let her have her fun, talk to her tomorrow, when she's your wife._

The thought of having a wife made Killian smile, but the thought of his wife being Emma made him grin widely. He quickly sent her a text, knowing that even though he couldn't ring or see her, he wanted some way of letting her know how much she meant to him.

Emma Swan.

Emma _Jones_.

Killian's mind traced back to that day, that blessed day. The day he met his Emma Swan.

 _Killian had fidgeted nervously in the seat of the car next to Liam, who rolled his eyes at his younger brother. Six years between them, but they were still best friends. An eleven year old and a seventeen year old._

 _Despite his 'bravado' exterior, Killian could tell that Liam was almost, if not equally a nervous for their first day of American school as he was. The schooling system differed greatly, they wouldn't even be in the same building. Killian tried to rectify his messy flop of hair, that wouldn't stay neat for the life of him. Oh, how he had wished for Liam's curls that remained perfect all of the time._

 _Killian's stomach had nearly dropped out of him when their father pulled up outside the big white building, saying "Killian, get out. I have to take your brother to his school, and he can't be late.". Liam had given Killian a encouraging smile as the car door shut behind him, and their father drove off, shouting "See you later" to his youngest son._

 _Killian had drawn a deep, nervous breath, adjusted the straps of his backpack, and followed the streams of children into the school, anxiously asking a boy where the reception desk was._

 _Before he had known it, Killian was stood before a class of students, next to a pretty girl with brown hair and a scar above her lip, who didn't seem to be at all nervous. The teacher was addressing the class, his salt and pepper brown hair flopping into his eyes as he sternly spoke at a boy who had told him where reception was, who Killian had now learned was named August. August had apparently missed a lot of school due to a leg injury. But, Killian couldn't tear his eyes from her._

 _Her green eyes, hidden behind thick-rimmed glasses_ , _sparkled with contained laughter as the boy on the desk next to her got a verbal lashing from Mr Gold. Her long blonde hair was thrown back into a ponytail and her clothes showed that she preferred hanging out with boys to girls, aided by the fact that she sat on the side of the classroom that was apparently designated to males. She had only really glanced at Killian, but her focus was taken by the teacher and August currently._

 _Killian eyed the empty chair beside her, gutted that the brunette beside him would probably be placed there. He longed to meet the blonde beauty, to learn her name. But why we she be interested in him? He was a scrawny kid from England whose hair was a mess and was far too long._

 _But still, Killian watched her as she pressed her hand to her mouth to hold back her laughter._

 _Killian's stomach dropped again when Mr Gold finally stopped berating August and turned to introduce Killian and the other girl to the class._

 _"This is Regina Mills and Killian Jones."_

 _Killian's heart had skipped a beat when he saw the blonde mystery looking at him, a slight hint of a smile on her face as she watched him. He could tell he was blushing deeply, hoping that it played off as being from nerves. His eyes widened when Mr Gold told the other girl, Regina, to sit next to August, which meant..._

 _"Jones, next to Swan."_

 _Swan._

 _Killian smiled as he picked up his bag and made his way over to the girl who had grinned and waved her hand at him, signalling that she was Swan. He awkwardly sank down into the chair next to him, feeling the eyes of the class watching him before beginning to relax when chatter started up again as Mr Gold pulled out a newspaper and ignored the rising volume of the room. He was shocked to see Swan stick out her hand to him._

 _"I'm Emma." She said. "Emma Swan." He blinked. Emma. It suited her, her entire name. Emma Swan. Like a fairytale. Her hand was still extended to him as she spoke. "I'm gonna make sure you settle in here."_

 _Killian let out a gratuitous laugh and placed his hand in hers, shivering as a jolt of electricity shot up his arm._

 _"Thank you."_

 _He bit his lip when her eyes widened._

 _"You're British?"_

 _And that was that. He knew he was hooked. He would never let this girl out of his life, even if she hated him, he would always remember the Swan girl who had been excited to hear his accent and had welcomed him into her life when not many other people would. If he could, in the future, he would marry that girl._

* * *

Emma wasn't drunk. Sure, she had had a few and felt slightly woozy, but she could still remember everything when she flopped onto her bed that night, heels and dress still on. She smiled, her eyes closing as she breathed deeply. Yet, there was something she was forgetting. Something _important_.

Her phone buzzed next to her, simply a calendar update for something that she couldn't read with her blurry vision. She scrolled down, seeing the green notification signalling that she had a text. She blinked a few times, clearing her eyes and unlocking her phone to read it.

Killian.

 _Crap_.

She'd forgotten she was getting married in the morning.

A giggle escaped her lips at the memory. _I'm getting married in the morning._ She glanced over to her closet in Ruby's bedroom, the white dress hanging on the open door. Emma kicked off her heels, crawled up the bed to lean against the headboard and looked at her phone.

 ** _Swan._**

 ** _I know I probably shouldn't do this, but I was looking at the sunset and was thinking about how close it is now. I am equally excited and terrified about tomorrow, but trust me, my love, I will be there on that beach. I can't wait to see you again, I know you will be beautiful and stunning._**

 ** _I can't believe that the girl I met all of those years ago has become the woman who marries me, I have seen many sides to you, Swan, and I have loved them all._**

 ** _You are a marvel, darling. Your selflessness, your wisdom, and your courage make me fall more and more in love with you each day._**

 ** _I just want to wish you a happy evening, I hope your day was brilliant and everything that you needed._**

 ** _I love you._**

 ** _(Hopefully) See you tomorrow._**

 ** _Yours forever, Future Mrs Jones,_**

 ** _Killian x._**

Emma was crying. She knew she had mascara running down her cheeks but she couldn't find it within herself to care. She brushed away her tears with the back of her hand, sniffing. She drew a stuttering breath, a huge smile on her face. She typed out a reply before manoeuvring from the bed to remove her dress and makeup. Once comfortable in one of Killian's shirts, she clambered into the bed, sad at how empty it felt. But she reread his text a hundred times over before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Killian was awoken by his phone lighting up.

 _Emma_.

He read her message, a smile gracing his tired face as he imagined her saying it to him.

 ** _Jones._**

 ** _Damn you, you bastard, making me cry on the night before our wedding._**

 ** _I love you too, I miss you. This bed feels too big without you here to keep me warm._**

 ** _On the day we met, I made a promise to myself that I would crack the enigma that was the thin, scrawny, floppy-haired, British kid, Killian Jones. And I think I have._**

 ** _You're suave, but sweet. Handsome, but gentle. You always have the most perfect things to say and you never let me down._**

 ** _I love you so much and I can't wait to be your wife._**

 ** _Yours forever, Future Mr Swan,_**

 ** _Emma x._**

* * *

Emma and Killian slept peacefully that night, hands clutched around their phones as they dreamed of one another. And as dawn broke, and morning sunlight streaked through the curtains of their respective bedrooms, their next adventure began.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! Just wanted to say that Emma's wedding dress is inspired by the one she wore at the Camelot ball in 5x02, so go and look at a picture of that if you need your memory refreshing.**

 **Thanks again for reading, and extra thanks if you leave me a review, I love hearing what you all think. You can all guess what's coming up next. I also think I am going to continue What's Your Favorite Memory?, the Dust Storm AU that I posted a one-shot of a little while ago. So if you want me to definitely continue that, please go leave a review on it.**

 **Thanks a lot guys, I love you all and thank you for nearly 13k views on this fic, it means a lot.**


	22. Vowing To You

**It's here. If you guys want a beautiful experience whilst reading this, you might want to listen to the songs I did whilst writing this chapter. They are:**

 **-Aeon by Nick Murray**

 **-Simon's Lair by Vince Pope**

 **-The Interstellar Main Theme**

 **-StarWaves by Anthony Gonzalez**

 **They're all instrumental tracks on Spotify taken from a beautiful video on Youtube that tells the complete love story of CaptainSwan by MissCatherinePierce, which I highly recommend.**

 **Without further ado,**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

CHAPTER 21 - Vowing To You

 **May 5th.**

Killian felt like he was going to vomit. He paced anxiously in the room of the town hall where the reception was going to be held. His tie was loose around his neck, the top button of his shirt undone to allow him to breathe properly.

Robin, being the perfect best man, had fetched a small tumbler of rum from the bar for Killian. The drink had calmed the soon-to-be groom slightly, but the fear was still present.

Today was the day. He was marrying Emma today.

He had to refrain from running his hand through his hair, which had product in it to tame its usual mess. He had even taken his friends' advice to get it cut, removing the strands that had previously curled a significant distance down his neck.

As Killian nursed his glass of rum during his walk up and down the room, he thought about Emma, and how she would probably be sharing his nerves. The one thought that kept him going was that he missed her terribly and couldn't wait to see her again. As his _wife_.

* * *

Emma felt like she was going to vomit. She was sat, bare-faced and still in her oversized pyjama shirt in front of the mirror. Ruby was agitated, wanting to start applying Emma's makeup. The wedding wouldn't start for a few good hours yet, but everyone was anxious to make sure that everything was perfect for Emma's special day.

Emma couldn't control her brain. _What if he doesn't show? What if he pulls a Neal and leaves?_ Her hands shook as she reached for the cup of cocoa her mother had made that Ruby sloshed a shot of rum into. The cinnamon and chocolate taste laced with the warm burn of alcohol calmed her slightly, as did her mother's voice as she spoke softly to her daughter.

"Sweetie, you have nothing to fear. It's Killian. You were so excited yesterday, what happened?"

Emma finally managed to clear the wall blocking her throat as she set the cup back onto the dressing table.

"I know, Mom. I am unbelievably excited and in love with Killian. But, it's a big step, you know? It's marriage." A cold chill ran through her as her stomach shifted uncomfortably. "Oh hell, I'm getting _married_..."

Mary Margaret soothingly rubbed her back, before giving her daughter a hug. "You know, Emma, I felt the same on the day of my wedding to your father."

"Really?!" Emma exclaimed. "But, you two were so in love you were practically married anyway...? How the hell could you be afraid, marriage was your dream ever since you were a kid?"

Mary Margaret laughed. "Being scared of devoting yourself to someone entirely is completely normal and pretty much everyone experiences it. I bet you Killian feels as you do right this second."

Emma scoffed at this but but her lip when her mother shot her a warning glance that told her that she knew exactly what Killian was feeling. Emma suspected her parents were sending each other updates on the mental statuses of the two of them. The thought that Killian was also terrified helped, it made her realise that no matter what, they were in this together.

Emma finished her cocoa, before spinning on the stool towards Ruby. The unsettled brunette's eyes widened at the look of determination and the slight hint of excitement on Emma's face.

"Red. Get over here and do my makeup. Mom, get Belle, I need her skills with hair. Let's get this show on the road."

The women whooped excitedly, and Ruby rushed forwards, makeup bag gripped tightly in her hands. Emma instructed her of the look that she wanted, doing the same with Belle who rushed in as quickly as she could in her ice-pick heels. Mary Margaret stood proudly to the side as Emma finally fully embraced her wedding and began the process that would change her life _forever_.

* * *

She had never felt so beautiful.

Stood in front of the full-length mirror in Ruby's bedroom, Emma grinned. Her dress looked even more perfect after its alterations, the corset causing her no discomfort as the skirt draped from it fell neatly to the floor.

Her hair was loose, with beach waves reaching down her back. Her mother had cried a little when positioning the white crown of flowers atop her daughter's head, as Emma had decided to forego a veil due to the possible winds on the beach.

Liam's ring was tucked away safely underneath her dress. She could feel the warm metal against her skin, reminding her that no matter what, Killian and his family would always protect her. She pressed a hand to her chest, smiling.

"I wish you could be here for Killian today, Liam. We miss you." She whispered, her breath landing like smoke on the cold mirror.

Knowing that she didn't need makeup for Killian to love her, Emma had opted for a natural look, discarding the common wedding look of false lashes and heavy contour. Ruby had done a magnificent job of making Emma look as though she wasn't wearing any makeup other than mascara, but had kept her skin glowing.

The glow may have been caused by the joy Emma felt deep in her chest though, the excitement inside her heart spreading throughout her body. The nerves had faded, still present but a quiet whisper against the rushing yells of happiness.

Satisfied, Emma turned, exiting the bedroom to finally see her bridesmaids. Every person in the room gasped, the bridesmaids seeing Emma in her gown and Emma seeing her bridesmaids in theirs.

Her three best friends were dressed in long, silky dresses of light blue, the soft fabric just reaching the tops of their shoes, showing off their killer sliver heels. The dresses displayed their shoulders and décolletage, with Ruby and Belle's cutting off at the elbow whilst Elsa's, being the maid of honor, covered her entire arms.

Ruby had her hair down for once, in large elegant curls. The red streaks that ran through the right side of her hair blended well into the curls, adding an eclectic touch that made Ruby, well, Ruby. Belle's natural curls were pulled up into a bun, whilst Elsa's white-blonde hair cascaded down the side of her head in her signature side-braid.

Each of them wore silver accessories in their hair. Ruby's was a clip holding back her choppy bangs, Belle's was to the side of her bun and Elsa wore small silver gems inside of her braid.

Emma felt her eyes tear up as she looked at how beautiful her friends were, who were equally as tearful looking at her.

Mary Margaret was dabbing her eyes at the sight of her daughter, clutching Emma's bouquet of orchids that Killian and she had arranged lovingly. Emma laughed happily as she saw the small ship ornaments settled in with the white flowers, knowing that Killian had made the bouquet for her.

The room was quiet, full of smiles and held-back tears. The happy silence was broken by the door opening and David bustling in. He stopped short at the sight of his daughter, who grinned at her father.

"Is everyone rea- Oh, Emma."

Ruby laughed.

"If that's your dad's reaction, you're definitely gonna knock Killian dead." Emma rolled her eyes but still felt pride course through her at Ruby's comment.

David, thankfully, ignored Ruby, and stared at his daughter.

"You're so grown up."

He looked at Mary Margaret who was crying again. Elsa walked over to Emma's mother and put an arm around her aunt, who looked so much like her twin, Elsa's late adoptive mother, Snow. David crossed the gap between himself and Emma, his arm reaching around her to hold her against him. His hand cupped the back of her head like he would have done when she was a newborn, a habit he had been unable to break in twenty-five years, despite being comatose for eight of them.

"It's time." Belle said, causing father and daughter to pull apart and smile warmly at one another. Emma bit her lip as she slid her feet into a pair of Ruby's Ugg boots, as no one in their right mind would wear heels on the beach. Her bare toes slid against the soft fluffy fabric of the inside of the boots.

Emma followed her friends and family out to the two cars, one of which was David's truck, driven by Mary Margaret to take the bridesmaids to the beach and David and Emma were being escorted in her yellow Bug, decorated with blue ribbon, by Graham, who stared awestruck at Emma. She gave him a quick hug, before awkwardly sliding next to her father inside of her car, not acclimatised to sitting in the back seat.

Graham popped the driver's chair back into place, starting the ignition with Emma's keys and bringing the vehicle to a rumbling start. David squeezed his daughter's hand as the car began to move, and Emma, bouquet in her lap, smiled out of the window. She saw a number of little girls point the wedding party out to their mother's as they drove through the sleepy town, and chuckled inwardly as she remembered doing similarly to her own mother when she was young.

Finally, they arrived at the beach. The day couldn't have been better; a blue sky, a light breeze, and a warm sun gracing the bridal party as they climbed out of the cars and made their way into the marquee that obscured their view of the wedding set up ahead. Emma was passed a glass of water by Elsa, who showed that she had her pre-written vows safe and sound up her sleeve.

Emma was ready. She didn't think she could be more prepared to see her soon-to-be husband in a few moments. She was ecstatic as Killian's groomsmen, Henry and Will, entered the tent, ready to begin the procession up the aisle.

"How is he?" She whispered to Will Scarlet, whose arm was tightly held by a blushing Belle. Emma didn't fail to notice the glances that the two had been sharing in the brief minutes that the groomsmen had joined them under the white billowing fabric of the marquee.

"Shakin' like a leaf. But he's excited to see ya, lass." Will reassured her. Emma grinned, thanking him before turning her father.

"I'm ready."

David nodded to Ruby, who whispered to the string quartet outside of the marquee to begin playing the wedding march. Emma's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as the melodic notes began to flow. She slipped off her boots as Ruby and Henry made their way out of the tent and down the aisle, wiggling her toes in the warm sand.

Belle and Will's ducked under the opening of the tent into the sunshine that was filtering in. Emma could hear the waves crashing against the shore, mixed with the soothing music and soft whispers of the wedding guests. Elsa and Mary Margaret smiled at Emma, nodding encouragingly before following the others down the aisle.

David kissed Emma on the cheek as she smiled up at him.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

They walked fowards, arms linked. David pulled back the opening to the marquee, and they felt the sunlight hit their faces, the music increasing in volume.

May 5th was the day that Emma Swan's life changed _forever_.

* * *

As soon as the music started, Killian's stomach jolted, a wave of nausea coursed through him, and he turned from his position at the end of the aisle to see the opening flap of the marquee draw back. Robin reminded him of his presence next to him by squeezing Killian on the shoulder.

Killian's heart beat uncontrollably when he saw Ruby and Henry emerge from the tent, Ruby towering over the kid, who had a very red blush on his cheeks. Killian chuckled when Ruby smiled at Henry, who flushed a deeper red and looked absolutely astounded to have such a beautiful woman hanging off of his arm.

When Killian saw the next couple, he realised that the expression on each of his groomsmens' faces was similar. Will was smiling wider than Killian had seen in a long time, he and Belle appeared to keep sneaking glances at the other.

"Looks like Scarlet's found himself a lady friend..." Robin muttered to Killian, who snorted and shook his head chuckling. Killian watched as Emma's cousin, Elsa and his very soon-to-be mother-in-law appeared, before turning his head to look out towards the ocean, taking a moment to steady his nerves.

 _I wish you were here, brother..._ Killian thought as he saw the waves crash against the shore. Then, Killian heard the shuffling of guests rising to their feet. _Emma._ He drew in one more breath, nodded once to the ocean and Liam, before turning. And then, his eyes fell on the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Like Aphrodite herself, Emma glowed. Her smile was like a beacon of light as she and her father glided towards him across the pale, white sand. The wind lightly played with her loose curls as she neared him, her beauty sending shivers throughout his entire being. Killian felt his lips part in awe at the sight of her. He could hear Mary Margaret snuffling with tears, along with practically everyone else on their section of the beach. Killian felt weightless, airborne. His soul felt like it had detached itself from his body as Emma drew closer.

David kissed his daughter on the cheek, nodding at Killian, before placing Emma's hand into the man's who stood before her. As their skin connected, Killian felt the usual spark of electricity run up his arm, but this time, it was also like a rush of warmth. Emma smiled at him, her beauty encompassing him as their souls met and joined together on this day.

May 5th was the day that Killian Jones' life changed _forever_.

* * *

Archie Hopper spoke, the guy that everyone hired to officiate a wedding. But Emma barely heard him. She couldn't stop staring at Killian. He was so handsome. Dressed to the nines in a slim-fitting suit, a small orchid matching her bouquet pinned to his lapel. The white stood out against his black suit, the entire ensemble blending black and blue, with a deep black jacket and pants paired with a navy shirt. His hair was slicked into a neat, but still tousled look. His usually floppy bangs were pulled back from his face. Emma could see he had finally taken her hints to get it cut, even though she would slightly miss the long pieces that hung beneath his ears that she would hold onto when kissing him.

His expression was breathtaking. Even from all of the way down the aisle, the look of adoration in his piercing blue eyes that complemented the ocean behind him was obvious. She had known and seen how much he loved her before, in many different ways and situations. But this, this was different. He looked entirely at peace. He looked like he was floating on love as she made her way towards him. She couldn't tear her eyes from his, not even to acknowledge the guests that had appeared to witness their union.

She only looked away from Killian when her father untangled his arm from hers to hold her hand and kiss her on the cheek.

"You sure?" David had whispered in her ear.

"Positive." She muttered back, smiling at her father who, to her shock, had tears in his eyes. David straightened up, nodded to Killian, which again returned Emma's eyes to his face. Killian smiled at David, his face turned away from her for a moment. But his eyes met hers again when Emma's hand was passed from David's to Killian's, her bouquet was removed from her grip. Emma and Killian gazed at one another when the warmth spread from their joined palms, up their arms and settling deep into their hearts.

Emma's eyes were once again diverted from Killian's face when Archie asked her to recite her vows. Elsa stepped forwards, her fingers reaching up her sleeve to find the small piece of paper hidden there. But Emma shook her head. She didn't need a pre-planned speech for this moment, she wanted to speak from the heart.

She looked at the man before her, his eyes soft and warm, his chest moving slightly quicker than it should have as he breathed heavily with excitement and nerves. Emma smiled, her love and heart reaching into her light green eyes and voice as she spoke.

"Jones. My Killian. You are absolutely everything to me. My ship that takes me to a world of everything I could ever wish for. My anchor that keeps me safe and secure. My handless wonder. I always said that I preferred Captain Hook to Peter Pan, his story was much more intriguing and inspiring than one of a bratty child who didn't want to grow up. And Killian, you will always be my Captain Hook. You are passionate, charming, dedicated and roguishly handsome."

Killian raised an eyebrow at that comment, his trademark smirk appearing briefly in his smile as she spoke.

"You gave up everything to return to me, your life, your home, your ship. I would have never, in a million years, expected you to do so much for me. But you did. And I am forever grateful that you returned to me, my best friend. I promise you, Killian Jones, I will love you forever. I will do my utmost to be the best wife I can be, and I promise that the next time that we re-enact Peter Pan, hopefully with at least one new shipmate in our crew, you will be Captain Hook. I love you, Captain, and will until my final breath and beyond."

Emma hadn't realised that she was crying until Killian reached with his prosthetic hand to wipe away her tears. She smiled at him as he beamed at her.

"Killian? If you would like to recite your vows?" Archie said to him. Killian nodded before turning back to Emma. He also decided to speak from the heart, rather than read from a piece of paper.

"Swan. You are breathtaking, love. Your kindness, selflessness, and beauty are without equal. I have been deeply and forever in love with you since the day I lost you, ever since you awoke the feelings felt by me for years when you kissed me goodbye. It was the most difficult thing that I have ever had to do to let you go after that. You are the most wonderful creature that could ever walk this Earth, or any other realm.

I am entirely blessed to not only have you in my life, but to be allowed to share mine with you. You always have, and always will be the most important person to me, Emma. And giving up my ship for you was the easiest decision ever as, to me, you truly are the jewel of the realm. You inspire hope in all you touch, no matter how closely you are involved in their lives. Before you made your way back into my life, Emma, I was a lost soul, floating helplessly in a life filled with anger and despair. But you, Swan, you took the loss and sadness and made me feel whole again.

It is without question, that you, Emma Swan, have taken a lost man, and found him. And I am forever grateful to be lost and found."

The entire beach was silent, save for many sniffs and sobs. Emma had a steady stream of tears slipping down her cheeks as she stared at him, and Killian could even hear Robin choking back tears from his position next to him. Oh, how Killian wanted to kiss Emma.

Archie turned to Robin, asking for the rings. Emma and Killian's wedding rings had been crafted from a silver piece of rigging from _The Jewel of the Realm,_ taken by Killian as a memento from his father's ship when trading it for enough money for a plane ticket to Maine. Emma smiled tearfully at Killian when Robin placed the small circlet of metal that would soon sit on Killian's right hand (they had never been a particularly conventional couple) into the palm of her own.

Archie addressed Emma, who positioned the silver hoop against Killian's fingertip.

"Will you, Emma Swan, keep Killian Jones as your favorite person- to laugh with him, go on adventures with him, support him through life's tough moments, be proud of him, grow old with him, and find new reasons to love him every day?"

Emma nodded, her smile wide as she looked at Killian.

"I will."

Archie turned to Killian, who moved Emma's right hand to rest on his prosthetic and positioning her ring against her fingertip, smiling at the sight of the diamond that have been moved from her left hand to her right.

"Will you, Killian Jones, keep Emma Swan as your favorite person- to laugh with her, go on adventures with her, support her through life's tough moments, be proud of her, grow old with her, and find new reasons to love her every day?"

Killian grinned at Emma, the metal of her wedding ring clicking against the metal of her engagement ring as it found its way home on her finger.

"You bloody bet I will."

Emma laughed, her hand involuntarily leaving Killian's to slide up and touch his neck. He smiled faintly at her, gazing into her eyes with a look of truest adoration, his smile wide.

"It is my great joy, to officiate this most lovely union. Emma Swan and Killian Jones have professed their love to one another and made a solemn vow to keep that love forever. I now pronounce you, man and wife."

Emma and Killian looked at Archie eagerly.

"With your permission, mate?" Killian asked, grinning broadly.

"Oh yes, you may kiss the bride."

Emma smiled at Killian, her heart fluttering as his eyes met hers. His hand reached up to cup her jaw as her arms slid around his neck.

"I love you." Killian whispered as their faces neared each other.

"I love you too."

Killian sealed the deal, pressing his lips against hers. Emma's fingers scrabbled to find their place on his soft jacket as she leaned up closer to him. Their mouths connected for the first time, as a married couple. Their first married kiss. The scent of salt and orchids surrounded them, the soft breeze teasing their hair. The world around them fell away, the sound of the waves crashing and their friends and family applauding fading away into a low echo as they lost themselves in each other.

It seemed to them like a lifetime had passed, but Belle reassured them later that they didn't kiss for as long as they thought. They couldn't stop grinning when they broke apart, the sobbing of Mary Margaret growing closer being the thing that snapped them back to reality.

"Mom." Emma said, hugging her mother one-armed, her hand not leaving Killian's for a second. Mary Margaret pulled away quickly to avoid ruining Emma's dress with running mascara. Through a teary smile, her mother handed Emma her bouquet.

"Congratulations." She said to the couple who shared a glance and a smile. "I'm so happy for you both. Welcome to the family, Killian."

Killian grinned, letting go of Emma's hand to wrap his sobbing mother-in-law in a hug, allowing David to embrace his daughter.

Finally, Mary Margaret calmed, pulling away from her daughter's husband to return to her own husband's side.

"Go on, get confettied." David said. Emma and Killian smiled at one another again, reaching out to grip the other's hand as they looked at the guests who had moved to stand along the aisle, small pouches in their hands. They shared a brief kiss before walking past their friends, who showered them in orchid petals. They were still laughing when they climbed into the Bug, with Graham congratulating them as he followed them into the driver's seat.

They did it.

They were married.

* * *

Emma swayed. Killian swayed.

They swayed together.

Their song played as the dark temporary dance floor of the town hall flashed with different colored neon lights. Emma felt heavy, but light at the same time. Her head was nestled in Killian's neck, his arms around her waist keeping her aloft, her body light against him. Her heart was the part that felt heavy, full of the deepness of love, weighing inside of her like an anchor. It was a good weight.

As they swayed, the lyrics of the song washing over them, Emma's mind drifted. She thought back to the pivotal moments of the day, the parts that meant the most to her.

The sight of Killian at the end of the aisle.

The way he proclaimed his love for her in the most beautiful way possible.

The feeling of the ring sliding onto her finger.

The way he kissed her so gently but deeply all at once.

The sensation of flower petals on her skin as she held onto her husband's hand.

The wonderful meal shared with her family and friends.

The beautiful speeches made by Robin, Elsa, and her father.

The many hugs she received over the course of the day.

The knife gliding into the cake as the warmth of Killian's hand pressed into hers.

The taste of the sponge as Killian fed it to her, the fresh strawberries and cream.

The crisp lightness of the wine, and the soft fizz of champagne.

The photographs down by the beach, surrounded in the soft glow of sunset.

The breeze that played with her hair as she kissed her new husband with the sea lapping at the shore behind her.

The laughter that consumed the room when she forced her flower crown onto Killian.

The exhilarating feeling of flinging her bouquet behind her.

The ecstatic feeling when she saw that Belle was the one to catch it.

It had all led up to this moment.

Their first dance.

Nothing mattered to Emma except for this day. It had been so perfect, so wonderful. And she couldn't be more pleased to share it with the man who held her. The man who smelled of rum, leather and sea salt. The man who was humming the song into the skin of her neck as they swayed.

Emma pulled back, smiling at her husband. Her hand reached up to play with one of the flowers that was still sat amidst the dark brown mess that Killian's hair had reverted back to. Despite having originally complained about being forced to wear her flower crown, Killian had refused to take it off, saying he was proving a point that he still looked piercing-eyed and smouldering with it. Emma giggled as he looked at her with his big, blue, puppy-dog eyes.

"You're still a piercing-eyed, smouldering pirate with the flower crown, Jones." She muttered to him. He smiled, leaning forwards and kissing her gently.

 _And I know, the scariest part is letting go..._

"Told you." Killian said. "Mrs Jones."

 _Let my love be the light that guides you home..._

Emma smiled. "Mrs Jones."

 _I promise you the truth can't hurt us now..._

Killian stared at his wife, love ingrained in the bright blue of his eyes. "I love you." He muttered, leaning forwards so that their foreheads rested against each other.

 _So let the words slip out of your mouth._

"I love you too."

* * *

He couldn't let go of her, not for a second. She was his wife. His _wife._ Killian Jones was married and he would be damned if he was letting Emma Jones leave his touch for a second.

She apparently, was feeling the same way. After their first dance was coming to an end, and the dance floor filled up with people once again, Emma had leaned forwards and whispered in his ear. "Don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second."

To which he had responded, "I would despair if you did.", in a low, seductive tone that had led to a shiver running down her spine.

When saying goodbye to friends and family, they were always in some form of contact. Whether it be Killian's arm around Emma, their hands intertwined, or even Emma holding onto his prosthetic hand, they never let the other go.

The first time in the long evening that Emma and Killian were not touching, was when he climbed out of the Bug first, after being driven back to their house by Graham, who swapped into his own car after saying goodbye. Emma and Killian immediately turned to each other, smiling.

"Husband."

"Wife."

Killian pulled his front door key out of his pocket and handed it to Emma. She took it curiously.

"Why are you giving me- Oh!" He had bent down and lifted her up bridal style. Emma hadn't expected it, but looped her arms around his neck and giggled stereotypically as he made his way up the steps to their house. He bent his knees enough to allow her to slot the key into the lock, twist and unlock the door, which Killian promptly booted open. Emma laughed and ripped the key from the door as he walked them inside. He kicked the door shut and, ignoring all else, made his way up the stairs to their bedroom.

Once he made it onto the landing, Emma grabbed his face and attached her lips to his, kissing him deeply. He carried her into their bedroom and set her down on the bed, never once breaking the kiss. Emma pushed his jacket from his shoulders, undoing his tie and throwing it across the room. Killian's hand made its way beneath her dress, and he broke the kiss in shock as he reached her thigh.

"You're wearing a garter!?"

Emma laughed.

"It's tradition! And I didn't tell you because there is no way I was going to let my father see you do that." She responded while simultaneously undoing all of his shirt buttons so that the navy fabric hung open, displaying the torso that she loved.

Killian raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Well then, Mrs Jones. I suppose I have to complete the tradition without an audience... And that means..." He murmured, making his way to his knees before her. "That I..." He whispered, his hands pushing up her dress slowly. "Can take..." He pressed a kiss to her now exposed knee. "My time..." He kissed her other knee, before looking into her eyes, where her pupils were almost completely blown black and she was tingling all over. "And I damn well intend to do so."

His head disappeared beneath her dress, which fell back down to cover him. Emma shivered as he pressed gentle kisses up her leg, his nose skimming along her skin as he reached higher and higher. Her breath hitched in her throat when his tongue traced along the edge of the lacy garter, his teeth lightly grazing her skin as he latched onto it, pulling it down her leg. The drag of lace against skin was intoxicating, the feeling of Killian's breath against her with it had Emma's chest heaving with anticipation.

When he finally emerged from beneath her dress, the white garter hanging from his teeth, Emma lost control. Wanting to pay him back, she leant forwards, her hands reaching to skim through the hair on his chest, her nails scratching him softly. A groan escaped from him when her teeth latched onto the opposite edge of the garter. His hand ripped the garter away from both of them so that he could attack her with his mouth. Emma let out a previously-concealed moan when his mouth met hers. She kissed him back with everything she had, her hands pulling off his shirt.

They laughed as Killian tried to undo her corset one-handed while kissing her, but she had to turn around to allow him to do it. He maintained the mood by occasionally pressing kisses to the skin that revealed itself as he pulled the laces from the holes. The mood shifted, from one of uncontrolled frenzy to on that was slower and passionate. When Emma's dress finally fell from her shoulders, and she had helped him out of his pants, they smiled at one another.

They spent that night worshipping each other. The room was one of passion, trust and love. Emma couldn't wait to embark on this journey with him. Gone were the days of guarded and protected Emma Swan. A new woman had taken her place. A woman who could enjoy the company of another. A woman who could place her complete trust in someone else. A woman who wasn't afraid anymore. Emma Swan was gone, but Emma Jones had taken her place.

And when Emma and Killian Jones awoke in the morning, basking in the afterglow of their wedding night bliss, they laughed as they realised that Mr Jones still wore the flower crown. But they kept that flower crown. And years later, that flower crown still hung from their bedpost.

Emma and Killian spent many a day and many a night as a married couple, the first few from a quaint but pleasant hotel in the rolling fields of England on their honeymoon, as Killian showed Emma where he had grown up. But the most days and nights were spent in the small, friendly town of Storybrooke, Maine, where they had made their home. They had a family there, and friends who couldn't be more thrilled that the two best friends who could always been seen rushing around playing Peter Pan as children, who had lost each other for ten years, who had found each other and fallen in love, had married and shared a beautiful life.

Emma and Killian were deeply happy together for three years, but on a cold winter's morning, in the bathroom of their house, everything changed.

* * *

 **Wow ok. They're married. They did it.**

 **And I am so sorry for the cliffhanger, I know, I'm evil.**

 **Four chapters left guys, let's make them good ones.**

 **See you on the flip side.**


	23. Telling You

CHAPTER 22- Telling You

Life as a married couple was so similar but so different. The addition of a ring on the second from last finger on each of their right hands had led to a brand new life beginning. Sure, their relationship hardly differed, their dynamic with each other barely shifting, but it was the way other people now viewed them.

People tended to look curiously at the rings sitting on their right hands, until looking incredibly uncomfortable when noticing Killian's prosthetic. Couples that they hardly knew now wanted to be closer, having 'couples nights' where the four would play board games and eat fancy cheese. After a few attempts at such evenings, Emma and Killian had started to formulate clever excuses in order to avoid turning up to said nights.

But the best thing about being married was the feeling of companionship. Emma and Killian had never felt closer, especially when on their honeymoon. The fresh nature of the marriage was thrilling, particularly when the people at the hotel in England called them 'Mr and Mrs Jones', causing Emma and Killian to grin at each other whilst everyone around them smiled at how obviously in love they were with one another.

Their honeymoon was perfect. Emma had continuously made jokes about England to Killian on the flight over, talking in an awful attempt at his accent and referring to stereotypes such as tea and how crappy the weather would be. Killian simply smiled and rolled his eyes whenever she cracked a pun, his arm tightening around his wife as she snuggled into him over the seats of the plane. Killian had always had a slight aversion to flying, he was much more at home on the ocean than in the skies but it was easier for Emma and him to travel across the air to spend their honeymoon in his birth country, due to the variance in the time it took.

Emma had been brimming with excitement when they had cleared customs in the airport and finally made it onto English soil. She had squeaked when she heard the first English accent being spoken, despite her husband, her husband's two best friends, and a great deal of people in her life being from the small island across the sea. Seeing Killian pull out a handful of notes and coins with the pound symbol on in order to pay for her first cup of English tea had her rocking on her heels. She had been thrilled by the taste of the tea, the milk and leaf concoction tasting a hell of a lot better than those herb and water drinks that they sold back home.

Killian had been holding back laughter all day. Emma, throughout the day, had been buzzing as she spotted small things that spoke of England, the shop that sold 'crisps' not chips, the black cabs, the 'Tube'. She hadn't torn her eyes away from the view outside of the cab window as they journeyed across London. Killian had resigned himself to pointing out landmarks and answering Emma's many questions, loving his new wife even more for her excitement and enthusiasm.

He knew that Emma had never left America before, this trip was an adventure for her; entirely new and something that would allow them to grow closer as a couple. Her overwhelming joy at seeing the place where he had grown up sent a warm rush down his spine as she babbled away when they crossed London bridge, the tall and historic buildings surrounded the small black taxi. Finally, after a long journey through boatloads of traffic from Gatwick airport to Liverpool Street Station; they arrived.

Emma had stared in awe as they stood in the centre of the train station, whilst Killian fumbled with one of the ticket machines behind her. The station was huge, white and loud, with hundreds of people rushing around, waiting for trains and looking around the small number of food and retail shops that lined the edges of the vast room. She had gazed up at the many electric message boards covered in orange writing that informed passengers of the platform that they needed to move to. The echoes of trains moving off and the chatter of those around her had thrilled her, the quietness of Storybrooke seeming like a distant memory.

Eventually, after a large amount of cursing at the apparently 'blasted device' before him, Killian had proudly showed Emma the two small, orange tickets in his hand.

"Two first-class seats on the next train to our destination!" He had announced, grinning as she squealed and slipped them out of his hand. She looked down at the tickets.

"So, which platform do we need?" She asked excitedly, her head flipping up to look at the large billboards. Killian chuckled, his arm coming to rest around her shoulders. Her gaze had turned to him, a smile pulling at her lips.

"Twelve. We need platform twelve. And since the platform is up that means our train is more than likely already there waiting for us. So, come on, Mrs Jones, let's go." He said, squeezing her lightly before releasing her and grabbing their shared travel case. Emma pushed her glasses up on her nose (she hated travelling with contacts in) and looked back at the tickets, smiling softly as Killian squinted around trying to find the platform.

"There!" He cried, holding out his prosthetic for her to hold onto to prevent them from losing each other in the crowd. Emma had allowed herself to be tugged along as Killian wound his way expertly through the bodies of people making their own journeys across the capital city. Killian eventually came to a stop, but Emma had been so focused on looking around her at the variety of people that she fell into the back of him, the ricochet causing them both to stumble forwards. They laughed, before turning and looking at the train that waited next to the platform behind the barrier. Killian pulled one of the tickets from Emma's grasp, slipping it into the small slot of the machine, taking it as it reappeared and stepping through the now-open barrier. Emma had henceforth mimicked his action and soon enough they had been settled int their seats in the first-class carriage of the train.

The first half of the journey had mainly been taken up by Emma's nose being pressed against the window of the train, while Killian read a book. He had chuckled a few times, reading a few passages of _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_ to Emma who smiled lovingly at her husband, before returning her eye to the rolling hills and fields of the English countryside. She mainly communicated to Killian in a series of gasps, happy sighs and random questions, all of which caused him to laugh and occasionally press a kiss to his wife's blonde head. The remainder of the journey had been taken up by Killian continuing to try to awkwardly read as Emma's head rested on his shoulder, the day's excitement having finally caught up with her, combined with the twelve hour flight from Portland to London. She slept peacefully as the train travelled through England, shifting every so often to find a more comfortable place on his shoulder.

She had finally woken when they had reached the station before their stop, Killian shaking her lightly to gently arouse her from her slumber. She had kissed him when he informed her that they were close to arrival, the excitement settling back in as she rubbed her makeup-free eyes from beneath her glasses. He smiled proudly as she stretched out, a couple of blonde strands falling from her ponytail and her joints cracking when she moved her limbs against the slightly scratchy fabric of the train seat on which she sat. She smiled dreamily at Killian when he moved from his chair to pull their case from the overhead rack above them, his t-shirt riding up slightly, displaying a small amount of his midriff.

The air had been cold when they clambered off of the train, the night had settled in. Killian had called a taxi to pick them up as they sat in the small cafe in the station. Emma sipped her coffee, needing a pick-me-up as the toll of travel finally affected her fully, she had felt as though any wakefulness had drained out of her as if a plug had been pulled from a full bath. Killian had occasionally smiled at her as he spoke to the man on the other end of the disposable phone he had bought. After a cup of coffee and a fatigued wait, the taxi driver had finally called Killian to let them know he had arrived. And after a short drive later, a paid taxi and a checking-in process, the Joneses were finally settled into a beautiful hotel room. Both of them had removed their shoes, pulled their bedclothes from their case, changed and promptly passed out beneath the crisp sheets, cuddled in together as they celebrated their first time away together, as a married couple in the town where Killian had grown up.

* * *

Killian's birth town was quaint, small, and friendly. Everyone seemed to always have a permanent smile. There was a large grocery store on the outskirts near the city, that Killian had said was called a supermarket, which was next to a shopping complex with a number of stores, including one for pets. Emma and Killian were staying in a beautiful hotel a little way from the town, an elegant old building with ivy climbing up the front of the old stonework. Emma had giggled as she watched Killian attempt to drive one-handed on the left side of the road for the first time as they made their way into the city.

Everyone knew Killian. It had seemed that very few people ever left the town and that those who did were always remembered, no matter how long ago they left or how briefly they had lived there. Killian, being Killian, also remembered everyone and was incredibly proud to address Emma as his wife to his old neighbours. Emma had met so many figures from Killian's past; his old babysitter, his old teacher, the librarian from his version of elementary school and even his father's old girlfriend (that had been a rather uncomfortable encounter. Emma had been exhausted after a day of walking around the nearby city centre, stopping countless times for Killian to catch up with an old school friend or past acquaintance.

But having to stop in order to meet all of Killian's old neighbours and friends didn't bother Emma in the slightest. Having the opportunity to explore a new side of Killian's life meant absolutely everything to her. She had been amazed at how open Killian was to her about his childhood, he had taken her to many different places that he had loved as a child such as his school, house and where he and Liam used to play soccer (or football as he described it). The memories of Killian's father and Liam must have been incredibly strong and painful, but he made it through wonderfully, thrilled to share this part of his life with his new spouse.

After they had returned home from the pleasantly quiet little village in the southwest of England, back from the tea and Yorkshire puddings and cold rain, Emma felt closer to her husband than ever before. He had been able to share with her something so personal and nostalgic, an act she was utterly grateful to have had the opportunity to partake in. She made sure to let him know just how proud of him she was.

* * *

 **2 Weeks.**

Three years had passed since Emma and Killian had returned from their honeymoon, and they had celebrated their third wedding anniversary a few weeks previously, with Killian hiring a boat and taking Emma out onto the ocean for a romantic night under the stars. A tradition that had found its way into their anniversaries was for them to share a dance to _The Words._ For their third anniversary, Killian had laid candles all over the deck of the boat, allow them to slowly sway together bathed in the mixed light of the moon, the stars, and the candles.

But tonight was the first blip in their perfectly happy marriage. Killian had his forehead resting against the locked door of their bathroom, his usual patience wearing thin. He would occasionally knock, and the silence that replied would resulted in a heavy sigh expelling from his throats and lungs.

"Swan. Let me in. Tell me what's wrong, love." He repeated for the hundredth time as he listened to the short, quiet sobs that echoed out of the restroom. Killian was worried. How could he not be? His wife had been acting strange and distant for the past few days, she was always texting her friends and seemed to be talking about him behind his back to Belle and Ruby. He had quite often woken in the middle of the night to an empty bed next to him and to find Emma asleep on the bathroom floor. _Had he done something wrong?_

"Emma." He whispered against the dark wood of the door. "Sweetheart. I love you, I'm worried about you. You're scaring me. Have I done something to upset you? Have I hurt you? Because if I have, love, I promise I will never forgive myself. Please, I'm begging you, open the door."

Killian prayed that the door would open so hard that he even moved his head from its position against the smooth grain wood to prevent him falling. The tense silence that passed during the time it took for Emma to rise from whatever position she had been in within the room behind the door and for the bathroom to be opened nearly killed Killian. His heart lurched when he heard shuffling, the sound of Emma's bare feet against the tiles growing closer. The lock slid back, clicking in the most satisfying way possible.

Killian's hand was wrapped tentatively around his prosthetic as he rocked nervously on his sock-covered feet whilst waiting for the door to open. His warm fingers played with the smooth silicone ones while his mind raced with ideas of why Emma had suddenly started acting so strangely. _Is she ill? Maybe she's dying?_ _Has Graham's sudden death finally taken it's toll? Is she being unfaithful?_ Killian dismissed his last thought with a mental kick to himself. _Emma would never be unfaithful, you bloody idiot._

Finally, the door creaked painstakingly open, and Killian saw his wife. She was shaking slightly, her eyes wild, her hair a mess. She was biting her lip, tears still drying in her cheeks.

"Oh, my love." Killian breathed, his arms reaching forward to wrap her into his warm embrace. He felt her shaking against his shirt, so rubbed his hand along her spine soothingly. He was so focused on trying to make her feel better that at first he didn't hear her muttering his name to him, her hand slightly pushing him away. When he finally picked up on her movement, he pulled back, staring at her curiously.

Emma had a blush to her cheeks, a hint of a smile in her eyes. He was so confused.

"Emma, wha-?"

"Shush, Killian. Let me explain." She said. He nodded, utterly lost. She walked towards their bed, her hand gripping his left wrist as she pulled him with her. He let himself be moved, his eyes never moving from her pink-tinted cheeks. She bounced slightly as she sat on the end of their bed, whilst Killian lightly perched there, eager to hear her explanation for her odd behaviour. She looked at him, nerves evident on her face, so gave her an encouraging nod.

"Killian...I-..." She cut off speaking, a huge smile spreading across her face. Killian's confusion grew with her smile. "The reason I was crying was not because I'm sad, it's because I'm happy. The reason I've been up in the night recently is because I have been throwing up a lot."

Killian felt terrified. _Throwing up? Is she ill? But she said she was happy..._ Emma must have sensed this fear, because she reached forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek giggling.

"You really are a dummy sometimes."

"Swan, what-? I don't-?"

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Killian, I'm late."

Killian scoffed loudly, shaking his head.

"Bloody late for what!? It's 9:30pm, Swan!" He exclaimed, the frustration and confusion becoming too much to bear.

"Killian. I'm pregnant."

Killian gaped at her. "You're-?" He was speechless. Emma was grinning, tears in her eyes once nodded.

"Yeah, Killian Jones, you're going to be a daddy!"

Killian whooped loudly, standing up and literally jumping for joy. Emma had also stood, her hands pressed against her mouth happily as she watched her husband acting like a five-year-old at her news. Killian, after punching the air more times than publicly acceptable, pulled her over to him and lifted her, spinning her in the air. She giggled. He hugged her when her feet reached the ground again, before looking her int he eyes, his now full of amazement and complete joy.

"I love you." He said sincerely. Emma simply smiled. He leaned forwards, kissing her deeply. And then, he fell to his knees, his hands on either side of Emma's still flat belly. He pushed up her tank top, revealing her midriff to the air. "And I love you, my little Cygnet." He pressed a kiss to the tight muscles above Emma's navel, smiling against his wife's skin as he imagined his son or daughter there. He felt Emma's hands slide into his hair, her fingers anchoring him.

"My family." Emma hummed, looking down at her husband against her belly. _A family._ Killian grinned, he hadn't had more than one other person living with him for a very long time, and he couldn't be more excited to have a true family once again.

After pressing another kiss to Emma's stomach, Killian stood once again, tucking his wife under his arm. She smiled happily up at him. He realised it now, it was so obvious. Her skin had developed a glow, her face looked slightly fuller, her hair had even more of a shine. She was beautiful. He kissed Emma again.

"So, when are we gonna tell your parents?" He asked after pulling away.

"Hmm." Emma's eyes were still closed from the kiss, but when she opened them Killian was, as always, stunned by how beautiful they were. "In two months?" She laughed as Killian's face grew serious. He was NOT keeping this a secret for two months. "I'm only kidding, honey. Let's swing by their place after my first scan, we need to make sure it's definite."

"Yes! Swan, call up the doctor right now and make an appointment, I'll start writing a list of everything were going to need. A crib, diapers, bottles...-"

"Woah, easy Tiger. We have nine months to get all of that. And I can't make an appointment now, it's late." She sighed, smiling softly when Killian unleashed his infamous puppy dog eyes. "I'll call up first thing in the morning. I'm also gonna have to find a new deputy to help Dad when I go on maternity leave. What?" She said.

Killian was staring again, smiling at her.

"Swan, we're going to have a baby."

She grinned back at him.

"I know."

They met in a kiss, Emma's hand between them, resting on her stomach. Killian had to break the kiss when he felt both he and Emma grow much more urgent in their passion.

"Swan, what if we hurt-?"

Emma shushed him,

"Killian, it's okay. Sex doesn't hurt the baby, and besides, he or she is barely more the size of a bean right now, I doubt you will make much of an impact." She regretted that statement instantly, Killian's eyebrow practically flew off of his face as he grinned at her.

"Challenge. Accepted."

Emma laughed against his mouth as he lunged forwards, tackling her to the bed.

* * *

"Killian, calm down." Emma said for the hundredth time as her husband paced back and forth anxiously in the sterile room at the hospital. He was incredibly agitated to know if they really were going to have a baby, and the fact that Doctor Whale was the one performing the procedure had caused discomfort and a hint of rage to accompany his nerves.

"Does this hospital really not have any other bloody doctors? I swear that man does everything. Him and his stupid bleached hair that makes him look like some kind of lunatic zombie who sells brains for thousands of dollars to the newly un-dead population created by him."

"Okay, Killian. First things first, you have got to stop watching so many horror films and TV shows. Secondly, Whale's not even going to do anything drastic today, he'll just give me a few tests to confirm that we're having a baby. All mothers and fathers go through this, mine isn't gonna be the first womb he's checked."

That shut him up. Killian sank down into the chair beside the weird table/seat that Emma was perched on, his hand in hers and his prosthetic resting on her belly. She chuckled softly under her breath and leaned down to kiss him.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too."

Their quiet moment was broken by Whale bursting in with his messy white hair and huge grin. He was in the process of pulling on gloves, almost menacingly.

"Hey there, look what happy couple is unsurprisingly here to see if they've managed to help repopulate the earth."

"Hi, Doctor Whale."

Whale laughed. "Please, call me Victor! It's appropriate to do so when your best friend and I... well... you know."

Killian snorted, knowing full well that Ruby had broken off whatever it was she had had with Whale to hook up with her now long-term girlfriend, Dorothy. Emma squeezed his hand tightly, a tell-tale warning to remind him to 'keep quiet'. The struggle not to laugh had preoccupied Killian during Emma's awkward small talk with Whale as he prepared to run his tests.

The process took less time than he had expected, with Whale simply taking a few samples to send to the lab. Killian was just relieved that Whale hadn't needed to check Emma's womb or anything in that area, that would have made him incredibly uncomfortable. As they walked back to the Bug, nervous for the week-long wait before the phone call that would tell them either good or bad news, Emma and Killian were chatting away about zombies and whether or not brains affected them.

A week later, when Killian and Emma were settled down to watch a new show about zombies in Seattle, the ringing of the phone caused both of them to start panicking. After a few moments of terrified and excited screaming, the two were sat on the couch, the phone on speaker between them. Soon enough, the news was revealed, the phone was hung up and the married couple sat in silence.

"Swan..."

Emma fell into Killian, their arms wrapped around each other tightly. Killian felt a wet patch spread onto his plaid shirt as Emma started to sob against him. After a few minutes of simply holding his crying wife, rocking her slightly and pressing kisses to her hair, Killian felt her pull away from him. Emma's head rose from his chest, her eyes meeting his.

"Killian." She sniffed, wiping her tears away from her cheeks, a smile on her lips. "We're having a baby."

* * *

 **3 Weeks.**

Emma's parents responded immediately to their phone call, turning up on their doorstep twenty minutes after Emma and Killian had called them with the request for them to come round. Being the gift-bearing sorts, David and Mary Margaret had bought a bottle of wine on their way over, something that had caused Emma and Killian to share a subtle glace.

Without saying a word, Emma's parents directed their daughter and Killian to the couch with worried looks on their faces, with Mary Margaret detouring to the kitchen to grab four wine glasses. Emma grabbed Killian's hand as David pushed them onto the brown couch, watching as he sank into the armchair beside them when Mary Margaret bustled over with the open wine and glasses.

Emma stopped her mother when she moved to pour her a glass of wine.

"None for me thanks, Mom." She said, her hand moving to cover the brim of the glass. Emma felt Killian's hand tighten in hers as her parent's glanced at her curiously.

"Are you sure, Emma?" David said, confused at his daughter's strange behaviour. "You never turn down a glass of wine, especially when we come over."

Mary Margaret however was coming to a realisation. Her face blossomed with shock as she looked at Emma ad Killian, before her eyes finally fell on Emma's stomach.

"Oh. My. Goodness." She squeaked. "Are you-?" Emma and Killian looked at one another, a large smile on each of their faces. They turned back to Mary Margaret, nodding in synchronisation. Mary Margaret screamed, leaping from her seat and wrapping her daughter in a tight hug when Emma stood. Killian, his grin wide and proud, looked to David. His father-in-law looked utterly lost, his brain struggling to make the connection. Finally, a wash of understanding flooded David's face, and he gawped at his daughter and son-in-law.

"You're pregnant?" He gasped, his eyes wide as he slowly rose from his chair.

"Yeah." Emma replied, her own eyes filled with tears as she smiled at her father. "You guys are going to be grandparents."

David then grabbed Killian, hugging him before turning to his daughter and embracing her, his hand cupping the back of her head. Emma giggled against her father, her tears finally falling. Mary Margaret then hugged Killian, thanking him.

"Oh, congratulations." David said when he finally released his daughter, his hand still settled in hers. Emma smiled, squeezing his hand softly.

"How far along are you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"A few weeks. We got the call confirming it a few minutes before we called you." Killian said, grinning at his wife who was sobbing silently, the hand that wasn't wrapped in her father's was pressed against her stomach.

He was so happy. His heart was full to the brim with joy as he sat in his living room with his family, drinking wine (except for Emma who settled with ice water). He sat with his prosthetic resting on his wife's stomach, protecting his child. _His child..._ Killian couldn't believe that such a miracle had occurred. Obviously he knew how it had happened, he knew how in great detail. But the thought that life was growing inside of his wife, thanks to their love, blew him away. He was going to be a father, and nothing would ever change that. And he couldn't be happier.

After Emma's parent's had gone and Emma and Killian were tucked up in bed, his arms around her with his hand and stump pressed against her belly, Killian felt such an overwhelming sense of peace, something unlike anything he had ever experienced. His wife shifted slightly in her sleep, her hand moving to hold his left wrist as she let out a happy hum. Killian smiled against her hair, kissed her head and finally closed his eyes. The Jones family was a happy and content one, with a new addition on the way making their wonderful life that little bit more perfect.

* * *

 **9 Weeks.**

Killian's breathing was heavy as he settled back into the chair next to Emma's sterile contraption in the disinfectant-smelling room at the hospital. Today was the day. He was seeing his little cygnet for the first time. Both he and Emma were silent, anxiously awaiting for the doctor (better not be that bloody Whale bloke) to arrive and set up the ultrasound. Killian's hand was wrapped up in Emma's, his palm slightly sweaty from nerves and exhilaration.

Then, finally, the door opened. A nurse bustled in backwards, pulling the ultrasound scanner behind her. Killian's grip tightened, his heart jolting roughly as he saw the machine wheeling through the doorway. He looked to Emma, who was smiling widely at him, her lips tugged back showing her teeth, a tell tale sign of her being physically unable to hold back her grin.

"Ready?" She said, once the nurse had set up and was holding the tube of gel. Killian turned to Emma again, the nerves fading as he stared at her. The softness that lay deep within her green eyes was so overwhelmingly soothing. He smiled back, his own eyes filling with joy and complete readiness.

"Aye." He breathed to her. Almost impossibly, Emma's smile widened further. Their eyes stayed locked together momentarily, the green and blue sharing a conversation of excitement before Emma's moved from his to latch onto the nurse.

"Okay, we're ready."

The nurse smiled, moving forwards. She gestured for Emma to roll up her shirt, which she did eagerly, exposing the flat smooth skin of her stomach. Her hand returned to its position in Killian's, along with her eyes meeting his again. More smiles were shared as the nurse prepped Emma for the ultrasound. Emma jumped and giggled when the nurse spread the cold gel across her stomach.

Killian inhaled sharply when the nurse placed the scanner against Emma's belly, the emotion inside of him bubbling up intensely. This was it. _His baby. His child_. The soft, pulsating sound of a heartbeat spread throughout the examination room. Emma sighed, Killian's heart leapt.

"Oh."

"Emma." Killian said, looking at his wife whose eyes were full to the brim with tears. "That's our child." She nodded, the droplets falling as she watched her husband look towards the monitor with an expression of complete and utter awe on his face.

The image began to take shape, the black and white grain of Emma's womb appearing. The heartbeat was steady, strong and the most beautiful music Killian had ever heard. He blinked, not noticing the tear drip down his cheek.

"Hello, Cygnet." He whispered, causing Emma to sob. As the sound left her throat, Killian turned back to his wife, the two of them silent, in shock and wonder. She smiled tearfully at him, which he returned eagerly. His gaze dropped to her lips. Emma giggled.

"Killian, you know I'm not a tearful kiss person." He raised his eyebrow, pouting slightly. Emma laughed, his second favorite sound after his child's heartbeat. "But maybe just this once." She said, leaning forwards and wrapping her arms around his neck as their lips connected.

He couldn't believe how his life had changed so miraculously. Within twenty years, he had evolved from the lost boy whose father abandoned him after his brother died, to a son to a wonderful new family, to a husband who was devoted to his wife, to a soon-to-be father. Killian Jones was a new man, a different man.

The lost boy had found his way home, to the small, quaint town in Maine. The lost boy had found his way home, to the his best friend who had grown into the most extraordinary woman. The lost boy had found his way home, to a happy house with his true love. The lost boy had found his way home, to the family that was just beginning, just starting its adventure on the journey called life.

* * *

 **It's been nearly 48 hours since 6.12 aired and I am still not okay. Season 6B is incredibly promising so far, and I cannot wait for the rest of it.**

 **3 left lads, we're getting there.**

 **Leave a review if you want, I'd appreciate it :D**


	24. Meeting You: Part 2

**Guys my life is complete. My otp is officially getting married and I. Am. Living.**

 **Enjoy this chapter, I had to do a hell of a lot of research into pregnancies but I'm hoping everything is correct. If you know something isn't, please let me know so I can change it.**

 **One chapter left after this guys, along with epilogue. Without further ado, have a ball reading about babies.**

CHAPTER 23 - Meeting You: Part 2

Emma's pregnancy was practically smooth sailing. Of course the adjustment to the new life was difficult and her confidence dropped significantly when her bump started to grow, but Killian had assured her that the growth of their child inside of her was not something to be ashamed of, rather something to be admired.

All of their scans were concurrently good and promising. Emma and Killian had opted to not know the gender of their child, at least not until the party that Mary Margaret had insisted upon when they agreed that they would like to know prior to their baby being born. Emma had initially scoffed at the idea of throwing a massive celebration in order to simply learn their baby's gender, but when Belle had said that they would have the party in place of a baby shower, Emma had been completely on board.

Robin and Regina had been the pair to organise how the gender would be revealed, due to Emma and Killian not trusting Ruby to not spill the beans and Belle had insisted upon not knowing. Regina had smirked as she plucked the envelope from Killian's hand when he and Emma turned up at her mansion (she earned a large sum as town mayor), the white paper clutched between her sharp, purple nails.

Both Emma and Killian had said that they were indifferent to what gender their baby would be, having a baby at all was everything that they could wish for in life. But, the same could not be said for their family and friends. A huge rivalry had spread throughout Storybrooke, with all who knew Emma and Killian fiercely proclaiming on a gender.

David was adamant that Emma was carrying a boy, apparently he had some 'magical power' where he could sense that the baby was male. Mary Margaret and Belle were rooting for a girl, sighing together whenever they discussed how the baby would look the spitting image of Emma (which was too often an occurrence for Emma's liking). Ruby just laughed whenever she was asked, saying that of course it was a boy, without giving any real reasoning behind her opinion, other than saying she had wolf-like senses and could just tell.

Emma and Killian spent hours pouring over baby name books, trying to whittle down ideas, but as the due date grew closer, they were no nearer to choosing a name as they were to their child leaving them for college. Emma was particularly frustrated at their inability to settle on a name, her belief that a name doesn't define a person apparently being shot far back in her mind as she reread the same pages over and over.

Will and Belle had tried to help out, their relationship having unsurprisingly changed from friends to more. The only surprising part was how long it had taken them since meeting at Emma and Killian's wedding. Belle had suggested hundreds of girls' names to Emma, all of which seemed too insignificant or flowery for Emma's tastes (despite her husband being a florist).

Initially, Killian had been frightened to no end. The day after Emma's first scan, he had arrived home with a huge roll of bubble wrap and the intent to baby proof the house that evening. Emma had shut him down immediately, her laughter and tears causing him to realise how utterly ridiculous he was being. He had apologised, locked the wrap away for a later date and promised to calm down for the next few months.

When Emma had first discovered the growth of a bump, she had panicked, calling herself fat and ugly. Killian had instantly shaken his head, his hand reaching under her loose shirt to run his hand over the small lump developing at the base of her stomach. He had then leant forwards and pressed a number of kisses to Emma's skin, the feeling of his lips tickled her and her giggles filled the room instead of her panicked breathing.

Killian had assured her that the growth of their child was never ugly, it was beautiful and awe-inspiring. At his words, Emma had kissed her husband deeply, her hair falling onto her knees as she held his face from his position before her on his knees. His hand and stump rested on her stomach as they had kissed sweetly, the love blossoming from their small family creating a perfect bubble around them.

* * *

 **20 Weeks.**

Emma let out the deep breath that she had been holding for most of the morning as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her left fingers twisted her engagement and wedding rings around her finger atop of her swollen belly. She nodded, smiling at her gender-neutral outfit. Today was the day she and Killian learnt the gender of their baby, their little cygnet as Killian had aptly named the child growing inside of her.

Emma adjusted the hair tie at the end of her elegantly styled messy braid, before rubbing her hand soothingly over the roundness of her belly, smiling when she felt a pulse run under her skin.

"I hope that means you're excited, Cygnet?" She whispered to her stomach, her smile turning into a chuckle when she felt the small body kick out again.

She remembered the first time that the baby had kicked; she had been in the bath when she saw the small foot protrude from beneath her flesh. She had screamed for Killian, who had promptly burst through the door, yelling in worry. The look on his face when he saw the movement from inside of her was one she would remember for the rest of her life, the softness that gathered in his blue eyes, the way his jaw dropped open and he moved slowly towards her. He had laughed tearfully when she had taken his hand, placing it on her stomach and the gasp that had escaped him when their baby had moved again. Emma smiled happily as she recalled the way he had whispered to her wet belly before pressing a million kisses against their baby.

Emma was torn out of her reverie when her mother had knocked on the door, letting her daughter know that they needed to head to the town hall for the party. Blinking away the tears that had collected as she thought about her husband's deep love for her and his fascination and awe at the growth of their baby, she pulled her black leather jacket on over the flowing yellow dress that matched the shade of her car.

Her mother was very clearly showing which gender she was hoping for, her pink blouse and jacket indicating that she was certain Emma was carrying a girl. Not only that, but Mary Margaret was wearing a large pink sash with the words _TEAM PRINCESS_ emblazoned on the satiny fabric.

"Mom..." Emma said, eyeing the sash wearily. "I _sincerely_ _hope_ your outfit choice has a reasoning behind it." She said, looking incredibly uncomfortable whilst pulling on her black flats. Mary Margaret looked worriedly at her outfit before understanding what Emma meant.

"Oh, well, we know you and Killian don't want to favor one gender over the other, but the rest of us thought it would be fun if we directly wear which we are hoping for. Your father and everyone else rooting for a boy are wearing blue sashes with _TEAM PRINCE_ written across them." Mary Margaret replied, her hands adjusting the material so that the writing was more central in its positioning across her body. Emma laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, Killian won't be happy that you all went with royalty. He is adamant that our baby will be a pirate, be it a boy or girl." Mary Margaret chuckled, nodding. Emma reached for her bag but her mother beat her to it, insisting that Emma shouldn't carry anything when five months pregnant. Emma had learnt not to complain whenever her mother decided to do absolutely everything for her, the experience over her pregnancy having conditioned her to do otherwise.

Emma was anxious but excited as she climbed into her parents' truck, the movement of hoisting her body up into the seat had become increasingly more difficult over the course of the growth of her stomach. Finally, slightly out of breath, Emma was settled into the leather seat, her hand resting lightly on the top of her baby bump.

"Alright, Cygnet. Let's go see whether you're gonna be a pirate prince or princess." She whispered, as her mother clambered into the driver's seat beside her. Emma giggled gently when the baby kicked her in response. Mary Margaret smiled at her daughter as she spoke to her child, the soft nature of Emma's voice sounding so different to any tone that Mary Margaret had heard echo from her daughter before. She stuck the key in the ignition, and brought the truck to a rumbling start, pulling out of the parking bay by her and David's apartment and heading to the town hall.

* * *

The town hall looked absolutely stunning. Hundreds of pink and blue balloons littered the ceiling, with streamers and other baby related decorations dangling down from between them. Emma looked in awe at the large amount of people who had arrived to celebrate her and Killian's child, ranging from their close friends and family to people that they hadn't seen in years who had gone to school with them, each of them wearing either blue or pink.

Everyone applauded when Emma entered the room, causing her to blush a deep red. Emma covered her face with her hands, her eyes filling with tears at the sight of so many people that cared about her and her family. She felt arms slip around her and she immediately knew it to be Killian, the texture of his jacket sliding against her skin as his scent of salt and leather invaded her senses. He chuckled when she gripped onto him, sobs wracking through her hormonal body.

"Sorry, mates. Our little Cygnet has an effect on my lovely wife's emotions, she cried over a lukewarm bowl of soup the other day." Killian said to the room, his voice telling Emma how happy he was. She choked out a laugh against him before pulling away and hitting him lightly on the arm, tears glistening on her cheeks.

"Killian. Don't tell them that." She tried to scold, but her grin was too wide for him to feel threatened in any way. The room filled with light laughter at the sight of the two of them, and those who had grown up with Emma and Killian recognised their behavior as a married couple (they had been just the same when being simply friends growing up). Emma smiled when she realised that Killian had decided to remain neutral in his clothing choice, with a gray plaid shirt and black jeans paired with his leather jacket.

Emma spent much of the morning mingling with people that she hadn't spoken to in forever. She was able to catch up with many of her old school friends, including the firey-haired Merida (Team Prince) who had moved to Scotland a few months after Killian had started at their school. Over the years of living in the Scottish highlands, Merida had developed an incredibly strong accent and Emma sometimes had trouble understanding her as she babbled on about her new found love for archery.

Eventually, while Emma was stood next to Killian as he discussed sailing with a sweet woman called Ariel (Team Princess), Regina called through a microphone to the room that it was time. Emma's stomach dropped to her feet and she looked up at Killian, who had apparently gone white as sheet. Their hands found each other as they moved to the front of the room, to stand beside Regina who was setting a large, black, helium balloon onto the table that stood there.

The balloon was incredibly opaque, the dark color masking whatever colored contents lay inside. Emma smiled nervously at Killian, who offered a shaky grin in return. Regina handed them a long needle, smiling as their hands wrapped nervously around the metal. Emma and Killian glanced at each other for a moment, before turning their eyes to the balloon.

"You ready, love?" Emma heard Killian whisper to her, his finger lightly stroking hers as they held the needle.

"I hope so."

Together, they raised the needle. Pulling their hands back, they then propelled the object forwards, the sharp metal near to making contact with the plastic balloon. The world seemed to move in slow motion, the tense silence encasing Emma as the needle edged towards the balloon. She felt it sink into the plastic, and the black casing split with a bang, showering Emma and Killian in glitter and confetti. Emma's heart stopped.

It was pink.

They were having a girl.

* * *

 **40 Weeks.**

"Please don't be much longer, little one."

"Aye, your mummy needs her tummy back, Cygnet."

Emma and Killian were lying on their bed, two days after Emma's due date had passed. Both were becoming impatient, hoping that they would have their child to hold by now. The hospital bag that Emma had had prepared for weeks now lay resting next to the bedroom door. Killian's hand was positioned on his wife's belly as she leant against him, her body settled between his legs. Emma had been experiencing light contractions over the course of the past two days, but they weren't too badly painful and her water hadn't broken yet.

They had decided on a name weeks ago, but had agreed to keep it a secret until she was born, incase she didn't suit the name they had chosen when born. Mary Margaret had tried time and time again to wheedle the name out of the pair of them, going so far as to buy them a lot of presents. But both Emma and Killian had remained stubborn and had refrained from revealing anything.

"We really desperately need to see you, sweetheart." Emma said to her stomach, her own hand coming to rest over Killian's. He smiled as they joined hands over their baby, his face burying itself in the crook of Emma's neck. Killian sighed, his impatience getting the better of him as he sat there waiting for their baby.

He mentally cursing Doctor Whale for informing them that they shouldn't head to the hospital until either Emma's water broke or she had been experiencing strong contractions every four to five minutes for at least an hour. He pressed a light kiss against her skin, and felt a shiver run through her.

"I really desperately need to kiss you." He muttered against her, his voice changing to a slight growl. Killian heard Emma's breath catch and grinned when her face turned to look at him. He raised his eyebrow cockily, and she rolled her eyes, giggled and pressed her lips to his. Their hands were still resting on Emma's stomach, but Killian's prosthetic rose to hold her face as her fingers on her other hand tangled into his hair.

The kiss was soon over though, as Emma's eyes snapped open and her grip on his hair tightened, causing Killian to open his own eyes. Emma gasped in pain, a strong contraction rushing through her. Her eyes were wide and flicking forwards again. Killian followed her gaze, his own voice gasping as he saw the patch spreading on the bedsheets.

"Emma...-" He began, looking back at her. Emma had tears forming and a grin on her face.

"She's coming. Now." Emma said, her breath catching.

Killian immediately started to panic, his previously calm atmosphere rising to a peak of anxiety and chaos. Forgetting that the bag was already packed, he started rushing around the room, grabbing things and chucking them into a different bag. He was muttering to himself all the while, ignoring Emma who was shuffling off of the bed and starting to clear the bed sheet that was now covered in amniotic fluid. After leaving the sheet in their laundry basket, she changed her leggings to sweats.

As she slid the sweatpants over her legs, Killian noticed the pre-packed bag and practically kicked himself for forgetting. He saw Emma changing, and tried to calm himself down. He grabbed her soiled leggings and threw them into the laundry basket with the bed sheet. Emma's smile was what calmed him fully, her composed attitude settled him. He leant forwards, kissing her as his hand rested against her belly.

"You okay, love?"

"Yeah, I think s- Ah!" She gasped, almost doubling over as another contraction rippled through her. Killian pressed a kiss to her forehead as she screwed up her face in pain, his hand rubbing her back soothingly. When she was stood straight again, breathing slightly heavier, he helped her into her ugg boots and grabbed the night bag. He then held out her red wool coat for her to slip her arms into.

She kissed his cheek after he helped her down the stairs, muttering encouraging words as she felt fear and panic rear its head when their daughter shifted inside of her. When they made it into Killian's car, Emma pulled out her phone. Killian started to drive towards the hospital while Emma called her parents, informing them that their baby was on its way. She also called the hospital to warn them that her water had broken and that they were traveling to the building.

Emma only experienced one contraction on route to the hospital, and Killian had done wonderfully, soothing her whilst managing to keep his eyes on the road. Almost seamlessly, they made it to the hospital. As Emma's contractions were still few and far between, they didn't require a wheelchair and instead, with Killian supporting Emma, they made it into the waiting room easily.

As they had phoned ahead, they didn't have to wait long to be assisted. A nurse arrived soon enough, escorting Emma and Killian to a room. Emma's contractions were growing stronger, and closer together. Mary Margaret and David entered just as Emma sat down onto the bed, with Killian setting her bag onto the small dresser by the window of the hospital room.

"Are you okay, honey? How bad are the contractions? How far along are you?" Mary Margaret was babbling. Emma glared at her mother, her incessant chatter being something she didn't need in her current situation.

"Mom. If you keep asking questions, I'm gonna ask you to leave. Okay? I'm having a baby and I don't want to be bombarded." Emma insisted, her eyes dark and irritable. Mary Margaret looked shocked and slightly hurt, but she nodded her head and closed her mouth. The room immediately gained an uncomfortable atmosphere, and Killian and David shared an awkward glance.

Of course Emma felt bad about the way she had spoken to her mother, but the weight of the baby trying to force its way out of her was the thing she was focusing on the most. Another contraction hit and she reached out to Killian, who was there in a flash. He rubbed her back whilst her hand squeezed his prosthetic tightly, the silicone digging into her tensed flesh.

"They're getting more painful and quicker, Killian." She grimaced.

"Can one of you get the doctor please?" Killian asked her parents. "I think she could do with examining." Mary Margaret immediately rushed out of the room, dragging David along with her.

The doctor had examined how far along Emma was, saying it wouldn't be much longer until it was time to start prepping for birth. He had also asked if David and Mary Margaret would be present for the birth, something that Emma had decided she didn't want. She would feel enough pressure having Killian there with her, let alone her parents.

* * *

Finally, after another half an hour of intense pain coursing through her at regular intervals, the doctor announced that it was time. Soon enough, Emma had her feet propped up on the strange stirrups, with a doctor between her legs and Killian's prosthetic in her hand. He was dressed in blue scrubs and had a look of fear and bewilderment on his face. Biting through the pain, she looked at him.

"You're doing amazingly, Emma."

"I can't do this, Killian." The doubt raged through her as the shooting pain was a permanent state now. _How could she be a mother?_ She started to whimper, tears pricking her eyes. Killian shook his head, his lips pressing to her sweaty forehead gently.

"Oh, my love. Of course you can. You are the strongest person I know, your willpower and determination amaze me daily. All you need is _hope_ , love. Hope, as your mother would say, is a very powerful thing."

She looked at him, the pain fading away for a moment as she stared into the blue of his eyes. His words hit her hard. She drew in a shuddering breath, her doubt vanishing.

" _Hope_..." She whispered.

"Aye, that's right."

He nodded at her, a smile gracing his features. Emma's eyes softened, a smile finding its way to her own mouth. She licked her dry, cracked lips.

"Okay."

"Ready to push, Emma?" The doctor said.

Emma nodded, her grip on Killian's prosthetic tight. He smiled again.

"You can do this, love."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Emma braced herself and her body. She tensed every muscle that she had, focusing hard. She heard sounds rushing around her, a scream that may or may not have been her own. The sound she heard most of all was Killian's words of encouragement, and even though the words blended together, his soothing voice kept her pushing.

The sensation of giving birth was insane and unlike anything she had ever experienced. Pushing a baby through such a small gap was no easy feat, especially for a woman of Emma's size and stature. But when she felt the pressure lift, the gasp from Killian and the throbbing ache between her legs, she knew she had done it. Her chest moved up and down heavily, short of breath.

She fell back against the pillows of the bed, her hand detaching itself from Killian's prosthetic, harsh dents left in her skin after her tight grip. She closed her eyes for a second, before sound returned to her ears.

A cry.

The screaming cry of a baby.

 _Her baby._

Her eyes snapped open, the jade falling onto the new being that was screaming in the nurse's arms as she cleaned the infant with a towel. She started to cry as the child was brought closer, her shaking hand pressed against her mouth. When she felt the soft skin of her daughter touch her own, Emma started laughing, her smile wide.

She tore her eyes away from the baby to look at her husband, who was in complete awe of both his wife and the child in her arms. Their eyes locked, and they grinned. Killian leant down to kiss her, his hand reaching up to cup his daughter's head.

"You were amazing, Emma." He sighed against her head as he pressed a feather light kiss to her blonde hair, before leaning down to kiss his daughter. Emma watched as their child received her first kiss from her daddy, smiling as her tiny hand wrapped around Killian's silicone pinky finger. She kissed her husband again, the joy and elation she felt masking the pain and fatigue that promised to hit her after this moment had passed.

As Killian and Emma smiled in wonder at their daughter, the child shifted, her head of thin black hair shifting in her husband's hand. For a prolonged second, a second that seemed to take forever, her eyes opened. The light jade of Emma's own eyes looked back at her, the viridescent glint sending shockwaves through her spine.

The small family were so lost in each other that they didn't notice Emma's parents until Mary Margaret gasped. They smiled up at the Swans, tears slipping down both of their cheeks.

"Hey there." David whispered, him and his wife drawing closer to Emma's bed.

Mary Margaret (naturally) was crying as she looked down at the small baby in her daughter's arms.

"Does baby have a name? Or are we sticking with 'hey there' for now?" Asked the nurse, evidently trying to complete forms after the birth. Emma and Killian smiled at each other, silently agreeing that the name that they had previously chosen was perfect. Emma's thumb stroked her daughter's cheek before looking back to her parents.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like for you to meet your granddaughter." She smiled at Killian, who nodded encouragingly, his eyes full of light and complete irrevocable joy.

" _Hope Leia Jones_."

It couldn't have been more fitting.


	25. A Family With You

Chapter 24 - A Family With You

 _ **A Few Hours Old.**_

Emma couldn't prevent the smile that spread across her exhausted face as she stared lovingly at her husband. The look of pure joy that encapsulated him as the nurse passed his daughter to him after checking her weight was unlike anything Emma had ever seen before.

Emma's heart seemed to melt as she watched her husband figure out how to hold his daughter for the first time, his prosthetic supporting her weight as his hand cupped the back of her head, settling it and its smattering of deep black hair into the crook of his elbow. His awed smile was so precious and pure as he rocked Hope back and forth gently as she slept in his arms.

After a moment of staring down at the baby, Killian's blue eyes tore themselves away from his child's sleeping form to rest once again on his wife. Emma smiled back at him, a smile that grew even wider when he quietly made his way towards her, so that she could stroke her daughter's head as she slept.

The doctor had said that they would be allowed to go home in a short while, they were just finalising the documents that registered their daughter. Emma felt a tear prick her eye when Hope wrapped her tiny fingers around her's as she slept. Killian ducked his head to press a kiss against Hope's forehead before doing the same to his wife.

Emma closed her eyes as Killian placed his lips against her skin,and when they left she lifted her chin up, inviting him to kiss her again. Killian had evidently understood her hint as she felt his lips touch her own. The kiss was light and full of happiness, the love between them showering their daughter as they revelled in the time that they could spend as a family.

The past day had been a blur, after the birth of their child, practically all of their friends and family had arrived to witness the newborn. Regina, Robin and Henry were first, Killian having informed his best friend that the big event was happening. Emma was surprised to see Regina, queen of the emotionless, crack a smile as she watched her boyfriend hold his best friend's daughter.

It was then that Killian and Emma had asked Robin to be the godfather, which he excitedly accepted without hesitation. Henry had been amazed to see a newborn baby for the first time, his face was awash with interest and awe as he watched Emma interact with her daughter.

Soon after the Locksley-Mills trio had left their room, and Killian was about to hold his daughter for thee first time, three new bodies raced through the hospital door. Ruby, Belle and Will were overjoyed to see the baby and Ruby (surprisingly) burst into tears when Emma asked her and Belle to be Hope's godmothers.

After a storm of tears from Emma's two best friends, which was best handled by Will who ushered his girlfriend and Ruby out of the room when he noticed how agitated and uncomfortable Killian and Emma were growing. It was then that the nurse bustled in, claiming that she needed to run some last minute checks to see if Hope was ready to go home. Killian had dejectedly agreed, his foot bouncing up and down as he watched Emma pass the baby to the nurse instead of him.

All of his irritation had faded the minute that his daughter was placed into his arms. She was so light and delicate, her skin so soft and perfect. He quickly became lost in staring at his child, her cute button nose, her surprisingly long eyelashes, her slightly parted lips as she slept. When his gaze returned to Emma, who looked absolutely stunning in her post-childbirth glow, his heart felt full to the brim with sheer happiness.

When the doctor arrived and announced that they could leave, Emma's smile was wider than ever. This was it. The moment that every parent looked forward to and prepared for meticulously. The moment that they could take their baby and introduce it to the real world, and love and care for it until the end of their days. She watched as Killian gently manoeuvred their daughter, dressing her in the soft fabric of the baby-grow that they had purchased; a soft blue onesie with the words: _Mommy And Daddy's Pirate Princess_ emblazoned in white on the front.

Emma was exhausted, having given birth and having had very little rest due to the number of people visiting her newly widened family. She pulled herself out of the uncomfortable hospital bed, feeling the dull ache from childbirth settling back in as she finally shifted the lower half of her body. She winced as she stood, but after realising that the pain was something she could handle, she moved gingerly towards the overnight bag.

She sighed as she peeled her bed clothes from her body and slipped into her comfortable sundress, her hair falling around her in natural curls. She stretched her limbs, moaning slightly as they popped due to her staying in the same position for a few hours. When she turned back around, facing her husband once again, she was surprised at the look on his face. He was staring at her like she was an angel sent from heaven, and she felt a smile tease at her lips as shifted slightly under his gaze.

"You okay?" She breathed, her eyes fluttering slightly as she blushed.

"'Course, love. Why?" He replied, apparently coming to his senses. A red flush seemed to spread across his cheeks and Emma could see that the pink tint that had reached the tip of his slightly pointed ears.

"If you look at me any harder you're gonna drill a hole in my head." She stated, her voice coming out breathless for reasons unknown to her. Killian simply chuckled, shaking his head as his gaze dropped to the baby in his arms. Emma cocked her head when he looked back at her, causing another laugh to escape him.

"I'm just in awe at how you can look so beautiful after producing such a perfect human, Swan. You are radiant."

Emma pressed her lips together, trying to hold back a large smile. She walked over to her husband and their daughter. Her hand came to rest on Hope's head while she pushed herself onto her toes to kiss Killian gently. She could feel his smiling against her lips as he held their daughter.

When they broke apart, Killian was beaming. Emma licked her lips and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. She pressed a feather-light kiss to the sleeping baby's forehead before muttering to her daughter in hushed tones.

"What do you say, Cygnet? Is it time to go home with Mommy and Daddy?" As if in response, Hope stretched out her tiny limbs in her sleep, causing Emma and Killian to grin at each other, love displayed so clearly in both of their eyes.

Killian gently nestled Hope into the car seat that Mary Margaret had brought with her, as Killian and Emma had neglected it when they rushed to the hospital. Emma stuffed everything that they had brought with them back into the bag, her hair flipped over her shoulder as she awkwardly shuffled around her the room due to her stiff limbs.

Finally, everything was packed and ready to go, Hope was securely fastened and asleep in her carrier. Killian, having looped the plastic handle supporting the seat that held his daughter around his wrist that was covered with his brace, reached out his hand towards his wife. She smiled and slipped the bag over her shoulder before sliding her hand into Killian's.

"Let's go home, love." Killian said, smiling down at her before kissing her cheek. "All three of us."

* * *

 _ **2 Months Old**_

The screaming started earlier than normal. Emma groaned, pressing her face into her comfy pillow as her angel of a child turned into a demon from the depths of hell as she screeched bloody murder in the early hours of the morning.

Emma loved Hope more than life itself, her daughter was the most precious thing. But being woken by her infernal screams at one in the morning was not something that she appreciated, and she was utterly exhausted. Hope was not a quiet child, constantly babbling away with strange bubbling and gurgling noises that constantly had her and Killian rolling with laughter. She did everything loudly, even her sneezes, which were still hopelessly adorable, sound liked a car backfiring. And her screams in the middle of the night were no exception.

Sighing, Emma was just starting to push herself up from her position on the bed when she felt Killian's soft lips gently press against her bare shoulder. She immediately melted at his touch, her husband always knowing the best way to settle her, much like he did with his daughter.

"It's alright, love." He muttered, his voice low and gravely from sleep. "I've got her. Go back to sleep, Swan." Emma hummed, feeling his warmth leave her as he shifted from the bed, his footsteps heavy against the floorboards of their bedroom as he made his way out of the room to Hope's nursery. Emma slipped back into the blackness of sleep when she heard Killian soothing the baby, his hushed tones lulling her.

It wasn't long before Emma woke again, the lack of warmth beside her preventing sleep. She rubbed at her eyes, the ache of fatigue needing to be massaged out. She felt for Killian, but knew where he would be the instant her hand touched the cold mattress where his body had been. She fumbled for her glasses, pushing them onto her nose before sliding her feet out of bed.

She shuffled across the room, yawning softly. She made her way into the nursery, leaning against the doorframe. The soft yellow glow of Hope's nightlight bathed the room, illuminating her husband as he rocked gently in the wooden rocking chair, his daughter sleeping in his arms. He was staring down at the babe, his voice soft as he sang a sweet lullaby to her.

Emma smiled, her heart melting. It was a sight she had seen often in the past two months, but it never failed to make her heart quiver with love. She rested head against the doorframe, content to watch her husband as he held their daughter, the quiet gentleness flooding the room.

They all were still for a while, until Emma shifted her shoulder against the panel, the movement making a slight sound. Killian looked up, broken out of his gaze. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hello, love." He replied.

She made her way over to him, crouching down and pressing a kiss against their daughter's soft head and another against the back of Killian's hand. He leant forwards, placing a kiss of his own against her hair.

"You should be sleeping." He muttered to her.

"Couldn't without you there."

He hummed happily. The three remained there for a moment, content in their little bubble of love and family. But Killian's large yawn resulted in Emma rising back to her feet and whispering to her husband to come back to bed. He nodded, pressing another kiss to his daughter's head as he gently stood, not wanting to wake the slumbering child. Carefully, he settled Hope back into her crib, letting her nestle against the soft fabric. His hand reached up to the blue and clear glass mobile that hung above their child. His fingers picked the delicate, white, glass swan, a smile settling against his lips.

Emma kissed his cheek.

"I love you." She said, her own hand coming up to hold the blue glass ship the dangled next to Killian's swan. He looked at his wife, smiling.

"I love you too. So much."

They both let the ornaments go, watching as they swung back into place above their baby.

"Goodnight, Cygnet." Killian whispered, before turning back to Emma and kissing her sweetly.

* * *

 _ **7 Months Old**_

"SWAN!"

Killian's yell from downstairs startled Emma as she was folding laundry in their bedroom. His panicked tone immediately sent a chill through her veins, her heart started racing and her breathing accelerated.

"COME QUICK!"

His second yell had her dropping the shirt she was holding onto the floor and rushing towards the staircase. She felt tears prick her eyes in worry as she flew down the steps, the quick, desperation of her motion making her almost slip up, but her hand that was griping the rail grounded her and kept her upright. She burst into the living room, her voice panicky and scared as she screeched questions to her husband. She skidded to a halt as she made it past the couch to see what Killian saw. She gasped, panic melting into adoration as she watched her daughter shuffling on her hands and knees.

"Oh, Cygnet." She sighed. "I'm so proud of my girl."

Neither Emma or Killian could tear their eyes from Hope as she crawled around on the floorboards. Emma sank down on the couch next to her husband, watching their daughter crawl for the first time. They glanced at each other, smiling proudly.

"She's growing up so fast!" Killian grinned. Emma simply leant forwards, pressing a kiss against his lips. His hand reached up to cup her jaw as she kissed him, the gentle caress sending warmth through her veins. They were interrupted by Killian gasping. Confused, Emma looked down to see Hope gripping his leg, evidently looking for attention from her parents. Chuckling, Killian leant down and scooped her up, situating her in his lap. Emma reached her hand forwards and tickled her daughter belly, grinning as her daughter screamed with laughter.

Killian laughed along with his daughter, as did Emma. Hope screamed louder when Killian started bouncing his knee, causing her small limbs to start flying around. The family laughed together, content and happy. Anyone who may have observed the scene that was playing out in the lounge of the Jones' household would have felt the pure joy and love that seemed to emanate from the three. The happiness consumed them, with nothing preventing it from surrounding and captivating them.

* * *

 ** _12 Months Old_**

" _Happy birthday, dear Hope. Happy birthday to you!"_

Applause erupted in Emma and Killian's house as the small gathering of friends and family celebrated the small child's first birthday. Emma, who had Hope on her lap, leant forwards, blowing out the flame on the blue star candle that was stuck in the slightly over-large cupcake. Killian, who was sat beside his wife and daughter watched on in pride as his wife extinguished the flame with her breath. Hope giggled as the fire went out, before looking at her father. Killian grinned, his finger reaching towards the cupcake to grab a small amount of frosting. He swiped it onto his nose, and waggled his tongue noisily, making Hope clap her hands and reach towards her father.

Killian rolled his eyes, before glancing at his smiling wife who simply laughed. He grinned, his hand and prosthetic reaching forward to hook underneath Hope's armpits and lift her from Emma's lap. Hope's arms linked around his neck as she nuzzled her face into his skin. He heard people oohing and ahhing as he interacted with his daughter, his hand rubbing her back gently as he pressed kisses to her hair that was now long enough to be tied into tiny bunches.

He heard Emma giggle softly as she stood, wiping crumbs from her dress and stretching her limbs after having had their daughter perched atop her for so long. Killian also stood, taking Hope with him. He leant forwards to press a gentle kiss against her cheek, before shifting his now sleeping daughter up a tad after she had slipped slightly.

"I'm gonna take the little one up to bed, all of this excitement has tuckered her out it seems." Killian said to Emma as she collected plates to take through to the kitchen. Emma smiled, leaning forwards and kissing Hope on the forehead.

"Alright. Goodnight, Cygnet." Hope shifted slightly at her mother's words, but remained asleep as her head rested against Killian's shoulder. Emma smiled softly, before kissing Killian softly.

He kissed her back, before turning and walking up the stairs as his daughter slumbered against his shirt. With each step, the bustling noise of the gathering below him ebbed away, being replaced by the steady breathing of Hope in his ear. His thumb stroked against the soft fabric of her dress as he wound his way to her nursery. Hope shifted against his, her small nose brushing against the skin of his neck, resulting in a small smile settling on his face.

He stepped through the door of Hope's bedroom, the light cream walls covered in small ships and swans surrounding them. He was just about to set her down in her cot when her face moved and she shifted against him.

"Hey there, Cygnet." He whispered as her large green eyes that were an exact replica of her mother's opened. She blinked at him or a moment, before her small delicate hands reached up to touch his nose. He smiled as his daughter grabbed at him, turning from her cot to settle the two of them into the old rocking chair that sat in the corner of the room. "So it appears you are no longer sleepy, little love. Your mummy wouldn't be happy with me if I took you back downstairs now when she has probably been informing all of our guests that the person of honor was going to bed."

Hope simply giggled, her hands scrabbling at his chest as she bounced on his lap slightly, apparently now wide awake. Killian chuckled, shaking his head softly.

"Ssh, Cygnet." He whispered, his hand lightly pressing on her shoulder in an attempt to calm his daughter down. Hope, however, decided to lace her hands on his neck and press sloppy kisses to Killian's face.

"Okay, little one." Killian said, prying her away. "Daddy has to find a way to settle you down it seems." He bit his lip as he contemplated his options. "Hey, Hope?" He whispered, his daughter's eyes meeting his. Killian grinned, his hand lightly tugging on one of her small black bunches playfully. "Do you want Daddy to tell you the story of the truest love?"

Hope clapped her hands excitedly, before allowing Killian to twist her so that she settled on his lap with her back against his chest, his arms supporting her middle. Killian kissed Hope's head lightly, shifting his body into a more comfortable position on the chair as he prepared himself to begin his tale.

"Once upon a time, a ruthless pirate, set on gaining revenge, met the most amazing woman. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, and although she did not trust him, he changed for her. It took a long time for him to be able to be a part of her life, it took him sacrificing his revenge to gain her trust. It took even longer for her too return his affections, as she had been hurt int he past.

The woman was a princess, but she acted more like a pirate due to a rough upbringing. She had protected her heart against pain, but the walls that she had built also kept out love. The pirate, after working hard to change, managed to break down those walls and form a bond of love with the princess that was strong enough to break any curse.

Together, they faced many a danger. But no matter what, no matter how many times they lost each other, they always found each other. For she was the product of true love, and the love that they shared was the most powerful form of true love ever known to man. The princess and the pirate were certainly an unconventional couple, but they surpassed all of the doubts from others. They were happy together, and that was all that mattered."

Killian smiled, feeling his daughter's limp body leaning against him, his story having lulled her to sleep. He looped his arm underneath her tiny legs, lifting her as he stood. He carried Hope over to her bed, settling her on the soft mattress. He kissed her head as she slumbered.

"Goodnight, little love." He whispered. "Sweet dreams, and happy birthday."

Killian switched off the light as he left the room, letting the soft warm glow of Hope's nightlight bathe her as she slept peacefully. Hope dreamt of the story of the princess and the pirate her father had told her, her small hand clutching the soft swan toy gifted to her by her grandparents. Hope Leia Jones was loved by many, but by none as much as Killian and Emma Jones, her parents. She dreamt of them as the pirate and the princess, as the love that they shared was the most powerful and true love known to man.

* * *

 _ **12 Months Old**_

A few days after Hope's first birthday, Emma and Killian had opted for a quiet family night. Emma giggled a top their bed as she watched her husband tease their daughter. He held onto Hope's swan plushie, allowing her to try to catch it before hiding it quickly behind his back. Hope was having a wonderful time, laughing whenever the toy disappeared from her view.

Emma's heart was warm as she watched the interaction between her husband and daughter, but there was a small feeling of loss settled deep within her. She wanted more of this. She wanted another member of their family. Yes, she loved Hope with everything that she had, but she wanted more. Emma Jones wanted another baby. _But how could she ask Killian so soon after having Hope?_

Killian looked at her, the laughter dropping for his eyes slightly as he saw her staring.

"You okay, love?"

Emma blinked away the thoughts running through her.

"Yeah." She breathed. Killian nodded, but obviously didn't believe it. She bit her lip slight, but her laughter soon returned when she saw Hope steal the swan from her distracted husband.

"Ah, very sneaky, Cygnet." Killian said to his daughter, who looked unbelievably proud of herself as she shoved the head of the toy into her mouth. "You really do love that toy." Hope squealed, causing Killian to chuckle loudly.

"She's shaping up to be a proper pirate, isn't she, Swan?" He grinned. Emma smiled back,the love for her family growing ever stronger. But her attention was taken by Hope, both her and Killian's heads turning quickly as she gargled a noise.

"Swaaaa-" Hope said, her hands playing with the now slightly soggy toy.

"Oh my god." Emma muttered. "Killian-"

"I know, love." He said, looking at her in amazement. He turned back to Hope, edging forward slightly. "That's it, Hope. Say swan. You can do it."

Hope looked at her father, her face happy as she grinned open-mouthed at him.

"Swaaaa-n." She said. "Swaa-n. Swan!"

Emma pressed her hand to her mouth, pride blooming within her. A tear slipped down her cheek, and a glance showed her that Killian also had tears in his eyes. He looked at her, grinning as Hope babbled on.

"Swan. Swan, swan, swan, swan." Killian winced when she screamed loudly. "SWAN!"

Emma laughed.

"Yes, little Cygnet." Killian whispered. "Swan! But let's say it a bit quieter next time, hey?" His finger bopped her nose gently, causing Hope to giggle amidst her repetitive chant of the word. Emma, full of pride and love, reached forward to scoop her daughter into her arms. Hope initially squirmed, her hyper attitude still coursing throughout her, but she soon enough settled in her mother's arms. Emma dropped a kiss to her daughter's head as Killian's arms covered them both in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Hope."

She felt Killian kiss her head and she knew that she had to ask him, to tell him. She realised that it was time, it was just them. No walls, no secrets.

"Hey, Killian?" She said, her head tilting to look at him.

"Yes, my love?"

Emma licked her lips, looking down at their daughter before meeting his gaze once more.

"How would you feel... About... Trying for another baby?"

There was a brief moment of doubt where Killian stared at her, his mouth hanging slightly open. Emma felt an influx of fear and worry flood over her. _He doesn't want it._ But all of her doubts left the instant his lips lifted into a wide smile. He leant forwards, kissing her. She grinned against his lips.

"I'd love nothing more, Emma."

"Really?"

"Of course. I'd love to add a new member to the crew, Swan." He said, laughing softly as she grinned, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear.

"Swan!" Hope added softly, making her parents laugh. They sank together, a happy family. Emma felt any remaining despair or loss from her past lift away as she realised that this was her life now. The Jones family was content and happy, and the promise of it growing showed that this was not the end, but merely the beginning. As Emma Jones sat in the arms of her husband, holding her daughter, she realised that an empty space that had sat within her for decades had been filled finally.

Emma no longer felt lost, no longer a lost little girl. Emma had found true happiness and true love. Her life was amazing,and she couldn't be happier to have replaced the lost feeling, couldn't be happier to be found.

* * *

 **Yikes! This took a lot longer to write than I'd initially intended but writing about babies took a lot of time and research. But here it is! This is the end of the story as we know it, all that's left is an epilogue. I want to thank each and everyone of you for travelling on this journey with me, it's been a hell of a ride.**

 **I love you all.**


	26. EPILOGUE - Only You

EPILOGUE - Only You.

"TAKE THAT, YOU VILLAIN! THAT! AND THAT!"

"I'll get you, Pan! You fed my hand to the crocodile, it's time to return the favor!"

Emma laughed as she watched her daughter launch herself onto her husband, her small arms wrapping around his torso as she attempted to tackle him. Killian dramatically fell to the floor, over-exaggerating his descent with a loud 'Oof!'.

Hope giggled as she sat atop her father's chest, her hands clutching the sides of his face. Killian grinned up at his daughter as he watched her laugh over her defeat of the dastardly pirate, Captain Hook.

"Swan!" He yelled out, when Hope reached her still sticky, ice-cream covered fingers forward to tickle him. "I need my crew members to come to my assistance against this demon, if you don't mind."

Emma smiled, calling back her acceptance to his plea, before clambering to her feet. Her hand reached down, scooping up the toddler that was sucking on the small stick that had once held his ice-cream. His sticky face pressed into Emma's neck, but she couldn't find it in her to care.

"Shall we help Daddy fight off Peter Pan?" Emma asked the small boy in her arms, her cheek pressed against the curls of blond on his head that matched her own. The child cooed slightly, shifting his face against her neck.

"Sorry, Captain!" Emma called to her husband who was still being attacked by their daughter. "Looks like First Mate Swan and Lieutenant Liam are gonna have sit this one out."

Killian yelled dramatically, but winked at his wife as she sank back down with Liam in her arms. Her son shifted his body against her, so that he sat comfortably enough in her lap to fall asleep. That was something her son could do that never failed to amaze Emma; his ability to drop off to sleep in the space of two seconds in any environment.

Hope continued her attack on Killian, who shook violently, bouncing his daughter up and down. Hope shrieked loudly in pure delight as she convulsed on top of her father, her fingers finding purchase in the light blue t-shirt he wore to hang on.

Emma chuckled softly, pressing a kiss against Liam's head. She was happy. She was home. She had a family who loved her, two amazing parents, an abundance of friends, two beautiful children, and a husband who had supported her through everything.

Her life hadn't always been easy, she had spent so much of it alone. But he had found her, and she had found him, and she was was forever grateful for him being her true love. She smiled when Hope flopped down atop her father, her arms wrapping around his neck in a hug as they lay on the grass. Killian's joyful laugh warmed Emma's soul.

Liam shifted in her arms, her eyes being pulled away from her husband and daughter as they played. She brushed a small strand of blond hair from her son's forehead. Where Hope was almost the spitting image of Killian, Liam was the miniature version of her father. Emma grinned as she recalled the moment that they had revealed Liam's name to her father, the way his eyes had filled with tears. _Liam David Jones_.

Liam was certainly David's little prince. He had developed an extremely close bond with his grandson, one both Emma and Killian supported with everything that they had. It made Emma incredibly happy to know how close her family was, see the friendships that had managed to sustain themselves through the gap in generations.

Her eyes slipped closed, her cheek resting against her son's mop of blond hair. Her thumb rubbed his back soothingly as he slumbered. She licked her lips, running her tongue over a patch of rough skin that signalled her need to buy more chapstick. And then, Emma did something that she hadn't done in years, something that had been a fear of hers ever since a girl at highschool had told her she couldn't do. She started to sing.

It was a small melody, quiet and simple. It was a song that Emma had always felt a connection to, one that had resonated deep inside of her heart. To her, the song was a representation of those she loved, their voices echoing from her very soul.

 _Tomorrow is uncertain,_

 _Who knows what it will bring?_

 _But one thing is for sure, love._

 _With you I have everything._

 _A happily ever after,_

 _Is the way these stories go._

 _Used to think that's what I wanted,_

 _But now I finally know._

 _There's no storm we can't outrun,_

 _We will always find the sun._

 _Leave the past and all its scars._

 _A happy beginning now is ours_.

She looked down at the slumbering child in her arms, his small lips twitched up in a smile. She stroked his cheek gently, rocking him back and forth.

"You should sing more.." Killian's suddenly close voice made her jump, jostling Liam and waking him up.

"Wh-what?" She said, her eyes wide as she looked at her husband who had sat beside her, Hope propped up on his lap. Her hands adjusted Liam so that he could settle down against her again.

"Singing. You're really good at it. You should do it more." He said matter-of-factly. She blushed. He never failed to be unbelievably sweet. She leaned towards him to press a kiss against his lips, his skin slightly stained green from the grass.

"I love you." She whispered against him. His eyes remained closed as he smiled, happiness shining through his grin. He opened his eyes slowly, the piercing blue revealing itself from underneath his dark lashes. God, she loved his eyes. The softness they could hold when he interacted with his children. The deep blue they became in the throes of passion with her. The twinkle whenever he flirted or teased her. She could sing a million songs about those eyes.

"I love you too."

God, she loved his voice. The soft, gravelly tones. The lilting English accent that remained with him through all of his years living in America. The way his pitch became significantly higher when questioning her or making a joke. When he sang softly to their children to help them sleep. His soft whisper when telling her how he loved her. She could fill a thousand books about that voice.

She smiled, kissing him again. A husband, two children, a loving family. She couldn't have asked for a happier beginning to her story. And it well and truly was theirs, forever and always.

Killian's arm wrapped around her, causing Emma to rest her back against him slightly. The two of them sat like that for a long while, both of their children sleeping soundly against their bodies. The bright afternoon sun slowly sunk into a chill evening glow. As the sun set, Emma and Killian awoke their children, pointing up at the purple and orange colors that had spread across the sky.

It was perfect. They were happy. Nothing could ever change the utter joy Emma felt. Watching her children's eyes light up as they saw the beauty in the sky was truly a blessed sight. Killian's hand pointing to the sky, speaking in hushed tones to their daughter about the mix of colors and why the sky turned so beautiful as the sun "prepared to sleep" had her heart expanding.

As a chill started to settle in, Emma and Killian stood, hoisting their two tired children into their arms. They shared a quick and sweet kiss before making their way back into their house.

Emma placed Liam down in his cot, her fingers brushing against his hair gently as he slept. She could hear Killian muttering gently to Hope in the next room, telling their daughter a story to settle her enough.

"Hey, little Captain. Your daddy is usually the storyteller, but I think it's Mommy's turn tonight." Her son shifted slightly, his thumb reaching up to suck into his mouth.

"Once upon a time, a little girl was laughing at her friend in a lesson. And then she saw a little boy, and he looked sad and alone. So she spoke to the little boy, and became his friend.

They spent years building their friendship, the trust that they had in each other so strong and unique. But then the boy told her he had to leave. The little girl didn't know it then, but she had fallen in love."

A deep voice from behind her made her jump slightly, Killian having entered the room. His arms slid around her waist as they stood over their son.

"And before she let the boy go, the little girl scared him and excited him by kissing him. And he, unlike the girl, knew that he was in love with her."

Emma smiled sadly at Killian's words, her head pressing against his, her thumb stroking the hand that held her belly. She spoke again, picking up the story.

"The boy and girl lived for years apart, both losing a lot in that time. They both became lost without each other, and lived in pain as the distance between them grew.

But then, one day, the boy returned. And found the girl. And that friendship rekindled and grew. It grew so much and so quickly, overwhelming them both."

Killian pressed a kiss to her head before continuing the story.

"The boy had never let go of his love for the girl, and being with her again had only made it grow. She was so beautiful, so kind and full of care. And it took her time, and him losing a hand, for her to accept her feelings."

Emma smiled, her voice whispering out the next line of the story.

"And she fell for him, she fell deeply and quickly. Their friendship became a relationship, one that would withstand the test of time."

Killian sighed, pressing his nose into her neck before muttering just to her.

"The little boy and girl had grown into a man and woman. And they had become a man and wife. And they had two children, whom they loved dearly. It was a love story that could transcend all others, and it has no end. The boy and girl only had each other, they found people on the way but it was only them."

He turned to Emma.

"It was only you, Emma Jones. Only ever you for me."

Emma nodded, kissing him softly.

"And it's the same for me, Killian Jones. Of all the people in the world for me to fall in love with, of course it would be only you."

The lost boy and lost girl were forever merged in a love story that had no end. It would only grow and change and expand, even after their time had passed. The family that they had created together would be the happiest family in the world. The lost boy and lost girl had made a story, and it was the best story.

It was rocky, and full of hurt and loss and anguish.

But it was full of joy and light and happy beginnings.

The boy and girl would, and forever be entwined in an epic tale. Two kindred spirits who were eternally…

 _Lost and Found_.

* * *

 **Well, that's it guys. We're done.**

 **I know I said I might post one-shots for this fic but I think I ended it on a good note and am reluctant to carry it on but honestly who knows! Stick around though!**

 **Thanks for joining me on this wild crazy ride, the amount of love I've received for this little fic has been absolutely amazing, you guys honestly make me so happy!**

 **This fic has been my baby for a year now and I think it's a good ol time to end it.**

 **Thank you all for being so wonderfully amazing and putting up with my lack of a schedule, real life can be gruelling sometimes.**

 **If you want to spread some love for this fic at me, come find me on Instagram (csistruelove) or twitter (mrskillianjones) and just hit me up with a message! I'd love to get to know some of you!**

 **I'm not gonna stop writing, I have a few ideas on my agenda so keep an eye out for an update from me soon.**

 **Next up: A canon (possibly divergence) story of the entire story of Captain Swan from Killian's point of view, from 2x05-6x22. Gonna be wild.**

 **All my hugs and love,**

 **Ginny x.**


End file.
